Kamikaze Kaito Haou
by animehime20
Summary: Judai Yuki is a boy on a mission from God to capture possessed paintings. As if it weren't hard enough, with new found crush Johan Andersen and the rivaling Kaito Yubel running around, things aren't as easy as said! Spiritshipping JohanXJudai KuribohXRuby
1. Chapter One: Moonlit Hunter

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Based off of Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne!

Lucy: For the record, a kaito is a phantom thief!

Me: If you love fluff, please read this! It is really fluffy and awesome!

Lucy: Even if you haven't seen the anime, read this for humor and fluff purposes!

Me: Please enjoy this!!

**_Chapter One: Moonlit Hunter_**

_Late At Night..._

Standing on a large street lamp was a young boy. He was possibly 16 or 17 years old. He had long silver-brown hair with a patch of orange-silver ontop that was long in the front, coming to his shoulders, and short in the back, but it was normally long when it was down down. His hair was pulled into a pony-tail near the top of his head that fell to the center of his upper back.

The boy's eyes were a piercing yellow, and were filled with mischief. He was standing with his hand on his hip, the other arm resting at his side. A smirk played with his lips and he seemed almost harmless, except for his eyes.

The boy was clothed in a blood-red short kimono top that came to his thighs and then cut off. Over the red kimono, he was wearing a white kimono jacket that was split at the bottom so it revealed the other kimono top under it. Around his waist was an orange sash with a red rope holding it to the boy's body.

On his feet were white shin-length boots that had red ribbons all over them. On his wrists were gold bracelets with red gems on them. Holding his hair up was a red ribbon that's ends were so long that they fell to the boy's waist. He had red bangles coming from the outfit in some places. On his forehead was a red gem held in place by a small string.

But the most distinguishing feature was the golden cross that was on his chest. It was large, made of gold, and had a red gem right in the center of it.

"I'm Kaito Haou... on a mission from God. Thank you all for the warm reception!" the boy smiled, waving to the gang of cops below. As he waved, a boy with blue hair threw open the car door and ran out of it.

The boy was short, but he was definately 16 years old. He had light blue hair and gray eyes that were narrowed with pure rage. He had glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and he was wearing a blue T shirt and white jeans.

"Damn you, Haou!!" the boy hollered up to the boy on the street lamp. The other golden eyed boy snickered before lifting up a chess piece in front of him. It was a white pawn, but it still seemed strange to be carrying it around. Floating next to the boy was a smal ball of white light.

"Another piece of dangerous beauty... has been added to our collection..." the boy on the street lamp said before vanishing into the dark cape of the night. The cops stared in shock as the boy just vanished. A random cop ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Who would have thought? All this trouble over a petite phantom theif, whose only target is paintings..." he said before everyone started pakcing up and went to their respective homes. The scene was soon left, as if nothing had happened.

The shroud of night cloaking everything.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day..._

The sun was shining brightly over the simple town of Marikozawa, sending warmth and light across the valley where the town laid. In the small apartment building on the east side of the town, several people lived, most of them by themselves. The apartment building had seven stories, and a beautiful ruby red roof. The building itself was a lovely shade of white, a cream color if anything else.

All was peaceful.

"JUDAI!!" an angry male voice shrieked. Out from an apartment on the seventh floor stepped a boy with chocolate brown hair that was short in the back, but came to his shoulders in the front. The brunette had a mop of orange ontop of his head, and his eyes matched his hair perfectly. The boy was innocent looking and cute, his face full of innocence and laughter.

"Hm?" the boy, Judai, asked in a slightly confused voice. Suddenly, a bunch of large beachballs were dropped ontop of Judai by the same boy with blue hair and gray eyes who was wearing glasses on the bridge of his nose. Judai scrambled through them and glaed at the boy.

"What's your problem, Shou!?" the brunette hollered. The boy, Shou, folded his arms over his chest and looked away in a huff, his eyes narrowed with anger and pure rage, no hint of any other emotions in his gray eyes.

"I'm not angry at _you_. It's that darn theif, Haou!! Last night, he escaped! AGAIN!!" Shou screamed, clenching his fists in anger, shaking his fists in the air. Judai raced up and started choking his friend from behind.

"And that makes it okay to attack anyone who walks in here!?" the brunette screamed. Shou smiled even though he was being choked and started laughing evilly, his eyes flashing slightly as he clasped his hands together.

"Not anyone. You! What are best friends for?" he asked before skipping off down the hallway. Judai sighed and placed a hand on his head, wiping sweat off his forehead as Shou skipped down the hallway towards the exit so they could go to school. Judai sighed in relief.

'_Phew! For a second, I thought he caught on to my secret!_' Judai thought, sighing in relief once again as he started following his friend down the stairs and out into the streets where he and Shou went to school. Shou started blabbing about capturing Haou someday, and Judai merely tuned it out.

'_I'm Judai Yuki. Just your average 16 year old high school student who does rhythmic gymnastics for fun. But on the side note..._' Judai yawned and stretched his arms in the air as the sun beat down on him and his friend.

'_I'm also known as Kaito Haou. But that last bit is top secret..._' Judai thought as he and his blabbering friend walked into the school yard and up into their school, where the bell rung and started their school day.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Day in Gymnastics..._

"Hey, Shou..." Judai said, raising the ribbon he was holding in his hand for the gymnastics practice so it was to his side perfectly. The brunette glanced over at his friend who was practicing his movements. Shou was in a one-piece blue outfit with shorts attatched while Judai was in a red one with longsleeves and no shorts on the bottom. They almost seemed like a one-piece woman's bathing suit.

"I really think you should stop following your dad around to crime scenes. Even if he is a detective..." the brunette said, glancing over at his friend who was practicing his balance and his flexibility. Shou smirked.

"Oh, I see. You're jealous! You know that when I catch Haou, I'll be a hero and you can't stand it!" the bluenette smirked. Judai twitched before smirking and folding his arms over his chest. He then scoffed and laughed a snobby laugh.

"No. I'm merely worried about you..." he said, pointing to the trophies that the school had won. Most of the trophies for gymnastics had Judai's name on them and most of the scoreboards had Judai's name plastered on them. Shou twitched angrily.

"At our last competition... I outscored you again! That is, unless you're okay with that..." Judai laughed. Shou lunged forward and started choking the brunette he had befriended such a long time ago, shaking him back and forth.

"Shut up! You're just angry because I'm gonna be a great hero for capturing a great theif! Stop rubbing your rewards in my face!!" Shou squealed. Judai laughed and reached for Shou's throat, grasping it in his hands.

"That's not rubbing my rewards in your face! This is rubbing my rewards in your face!!" Judai yelled, pressing Shou's face up against the metal trophie cases where the school placed their awards. Shou pried away from his friend.

"Grr.... You'll pay for that, Aniki!!" he hollered, making a lunge for his brunette friend. A few footsteps came up behind the two agruing friends and stopped, ignored by the two agruing friends.

_TWEEEEEEEEEEEEET!!!_

Judai and Shou both screamed and covered their ears as the loud tweet of a whistle went off. The two friends cleaned their ears out, groaning loudly before looking over at who had blown the whistle.

Standing in front of them was a woman who was possibly 24 years old with auburn hair that was extremly short in the back, the front part really long and falling to her shoulders. She had cool gray eyes and was holding a whistle in her hands. She was wearing a leaotard and had her hands on her hips.

"A-Ayukawa-sensei!!" Judai and Shou yelled as they saw the teacher, who was also a nurse, standing before them. Ayukawa glanced around at the two boy's faces, her gray eyes looking into their souls almost like fire.

"And what might you boys be arguing about? Gymnastics is a system of dance inspired by a beautiful flower nestled in the heart! If your hearts are filled with anger, the flower cannot bloom!" she yelled at the two boys. They both bowed in fear.

"Y-yes, Ms. A!" they both yelled in terror. Ayukawa glared at the two boys before her face softened and then sighed calmly before staring down at the two guilty boys with slight anger in her gray eyes, as if showing mercy.

"Now, who brought this negativity into my class?" she asked in a cold voice. Shou and Judai glanced over at one another before glaring and pointing at one another. Ayukawa scowled and whapped them both harshly on the head with her whistle before pointing to the door.

"Both of you! Out of here!!" she yelled to the two boys. who were now unconscious from the whistle cracking them on the head.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back at the Apartment..._

 "Stop following me!!" Judai yelled, storming up the stairs to his apartment. Shou waved his arms fiercly behind the brunette, his eyes narrowed angrilly as he stormed up the stairs after his friend, his teeth grit angrilly.

"What am I supposed to do!? I live right next door to you! You drive me crazy, Aniki!!" Shou hollered, clutching the sides of his head in frustration. Judai folded his arms angrily before huffing and turning away from the bluenette he had befriended.

"Because of you, Ms. A's mad at me! This always happens when I'm with you! You attract trouble like a magnet!!" the brunette hollered. Shou caught up to his friend and glared at him with steel gray eyes.

"Hey, Aniki!!" he hollered, slamming his fist against a stack of boxes that was strangely placed on the ground. The boxes tumbled and landed ontop of Judai and Shou like many rocks. The bluenette shook his head and crawled out.

"Oof... you're right. I'm a trouble magnet!" he laughed. Judai cast a glare at his free friend.

"Don't make fun of me!!" he hollered. Shou laughed some moe before becoming angry and casting a glare about the hallway where the boxes had ben stacked.

"Anyway, whatever idiot decided to leave a bunch of boxes here is at fault!!" the mini bluenette screamed, his rage taking over him. Judai sighed, still trapped under the boxes that his friend had hit.

"Right. So apologize..." he said. Shou raised his arm in the air to go down and punch his friend.

"It wasn't me!!" he screamed, suddenly gasping as someone grasped his arm and lifted it up in the air, saving Judai from getting punched by his blue-haired friend. Shou glanced up at his captor while Judai glanced up at his savior.

The one holding Shou was a boy who was possibly 16 years old as well. He was tall, taller than Judai by a few inches. The boy had fair skin, as if he had come from another country. he was obviously foreign. The boy had spiked hair that was a teal color, and emerald green eyes that were totally amazing.

He was semi-muscular, but not too much, making him almost like an angel. The boy was clothed in casual clothing, and he seemed to hold a knowledge that no other human could have bore in their eyes.

He was an angel...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Are you all right?" the bluenette boy asked, walking up after releasing Shou's arm and helping Judai out from under the boxes. The brunette blushed as the boy pulled him slightly closer, staring into his eyes as if searching his soul.

"Sorry about that. I'm the idiot who left those boxes out. But I'll have them out of the way in a second..." the boy said. Judai blushed at the boy's voice, almost fainting from how perfect the boy was. The tall bluenette glanced over at the elevator.

"Here's your elevator..." he said, motioning towards the waiting elevator after helping Judai stand up. The brunette's lips trembled as he grasped Shou's wrist and dragged him into the elevator.

"T-thanks!" he called as the elevator closed, allowing the image of the foreign boy to disappear. Judai and Shou reamined silent until the elevator started moving from the first floor to the seventh floor slowly.

"WOW! HE WAS HOT!!" Judai squealed suddenly while Shou nodded quickly, a blush covering his nose. Judai squealed again as the elevator continued to go up the floors and he blushed lightly and cutely.

'_Those boxes... must mean he's moving in here! Cool but nice... EXACTLY THE TYPE I LIKE!!_' Judai thought, hugging himself and jumping up and down. He then glanced at the top of the elevator where the numbers were.

'_I just hope we meet again..._' he thought.

_Meanwhile..._

Downstairs, the foreign blunette boy was typing away at a lap top, scrolling through pages and profiles. He licke don a file that brought up a picture of Judai. The bluenette smiled warmly at the picture before looking up and closing the computer.

"Just as I thought. He's the one..." the boy whispered, closing his eyes and placing the lap top back in the case before closing it and walking to the elevator while smiling at the numbers as they started to go down.

"Judai Yuki..." he whispered before stepping into the empty elevator and allowing it to close.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In Judai's Apartment..._

Judai opened the door and stepped in, taking off his red shoes and then he stepped into the full room and placing his shoes down on the ground. He then looked up and called out to the only other creature in the house.

"I'm home!" he called loudly, cupping his hand over his mouth to amplify his voice. No noise answered him, and nothing came fluttering out ot see him. The brunette looked around in mild confusion as he stepped into the house and into the living room.

"Hm? Kuriboh? Where are ya, buddy?" Judai called, cupping his hand over his mouth. A white light suddenly fluttered quickly into the room and hovered at least 5 feet off the ground. The light seemed to dim before popping, revealing someone floating in the air.

The person was the size of an action figure, not more than 10 inches tall. It was a boy with deep brown hair that was long in the front, but very short in the back. His eyes were a beautiful yellow color, full of joy and happiness. The boy was clothed in a red onepiece uniform with red matching shoes, a green sash around his waist, and a white tapestry-style wrap in front of his legs. He had white angel wings coming from his back.

"Hello!! Hane Kuriboh, angel-in-training, at your service!!" the angel shouted. Judai smiled as the angel flew up and hugged the brunette's cheek, as he was small enough to do so. Judai felt happy to see the angel.

"Hi, Kuriboh!" the brunette called. Kuriboh smiled and hugged Judai tighter.

"Nice to have you home!" he smiled angel then smiled and raised his finger in the air, a smile still placed on his face.

"Because we have our next assignment and-"

"FORGET IT!" Judai hollered suddenly, folding his arms over his chest. Kuriboh gasped as Judai spun around and grasped him in his hand, giving him one firm shake, but Kuriboh didn't notice very much.

"What!? Why!?" he screamed. Judai scoweled and shaked the angel harder as if trying to make his point across.

"We just pulled a job yesterday!! I'm busy with high school! I have a life!!" he screamed. Kuriboh flailed around until he was out of his friend's clutches. He then brushed himself off as Judai spun around.

"You angels have it easy!" he yelled. Kuriboh scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"What!? If I don't complete this mission, I can't become I full-fledged angel! This isn't easy for me, you know!!" the brunette angel-in-training screamed. Judai smirked and folded his arms over his chest.

"Then how about I quit being a kaito?" he joked.

"JUDAI!!" Kuriboh hollered, causing the brunette to jump. Kuriboh raised his finger and shook it, scolding the brunette standing before him.

"We've been at this for a month already and you don't get it!? Capturing demons that the Devil hid in the paintings is something only you can do, Judai! You, the reincarnation of Haou of Arc!" the angel hollered.

"We have to... save the human heart, Judai. Because demons... possess humans and corrupt them. When humans gaze into a demon-possessed painting, their hearts become corrupted. The heart is... the wellspring of God's own existance," Kuriboh said solemnly. Judai nodded.

"I know.... Okay... I'll do it!" he smiled. Kuriboh cheered and placed a small map in front of the brunette, showing him a small town.

"So, where's the next town?"

"Somewhere in Kakimachi..." Kuriboh smiled. Judai face-faulted and stared at him with wide brown eyes.

"THAT'S ALL YOU FOUND OUT!?" the brunette screamed, causing Kuriboh to smile and nod. Judai sighed and then opened the door of his porch and stepped out onto the balcony that was on his apartment.

"No issues! We'll find it! No problem!!" Judai laughed, throwing his hands into the air and cackling.

"Good evening."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER **

Judai gasped at the sudden voice and glanced over to the balcony on his right where he saw the blue-haired foreigner from before smiling at him. The brunette blushed, feeling embarrassed for shouting such a thing outloud.

"O-oh! G-good.... uh... hi..." Judai stammered, causing the bluenette to laugh. He blushed violently, fiddling around with his belt as if trying to get off subject.

"I like the view..." the bluenette stated simply. Judai smiled and looked out at the view of the city that was seen from their floor. The city was visible, so was the oceans, and it looked simply intoxicating.

"Y-yeah. That's the good thing about living on the seventh floor!" Judai cheered. The bluenette smiled before pointing over at Judai's chest, a smile on his face as if everything that happened was totally normal.

"I wasn't talking about the skyline..." he laughed. Judai looked down in conusion and gasped as he realized that he was shirtless. He didn't know how it had happened, but obviosuly, he must have removed his shirt inside.

"GYAAAAAAAA!!" Judai screamed, making a race for his apartment and slamming the door shut, covering his chest with his arms and trembling. Kuriboh fluttered up to the brunette and shook his shoulder.

"Judai? What's wrong, Judai?" he asked, oblivious to what had happened.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day at School..._

"Okay, students! Take your seats and stop talking!!" Ayukawa screamed, throwing her classroom door open and storming in. Shou scoffed, narrowing his gray eyes at the usually peppy teacher. He nudged Judai and whispered to him.

"What's up with Ms. A? She's been a bitch all day..." he asked. Judai shrugged and whispered back.

"I'd say more like yesterday..." he whispered, causing Shou to nod slowly. The two boys glared at their teacher before notcing that a student walked up behind her, his blue hair getting in his face.

"Students. Please welcome Johan Andersen. he just transfered here..." Ayukawa said before pointing to the place where Johan was going to sit. Judai gasped as the bluenette took a seat next to him.

'_Oh my God!! It's the guy living next to me!! GEEZ!! God, are you listening to me!? I work my butt off for you! Please help me in the luck department!!_' Judai thought, a blush creeping its way across his face. He glanced over and saw Johan staring at him.

"Hey! You're the boy next door to me! Man, what a coincidence!" Johan cheered. Judai sighed, sweatdropping.

_'Busted!_' he shouted in his mind. Johan smiled and continued speaking as if to hold a simple conversation with the brunette.

"So, you live alone, Judai?" he asked. Judai was shocked as to how the bluenette knew his name, but ignored it. He nodded and then looked away, his brown eyes glazed over with a slight annoyance.

"So, how about we hook up?" Johan asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Judai gasped and turned a deep shade of crimson before stammering and scooting away from Johan, his heart beating like a jackhammer.

"Y-you jerk! You don't play with someone's feelings like that!" the brunette screamed, noticing that Ayukawa had left the classroom a short time ago. Judai then leaped up and raced out of the classroom, not seeing the smile that creeped its way across Johan's lips.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai raced around the school grounds looking for Ayukawa with desepration in his eyes. He had a bad feeling, and he didn't want something to happen because his teacher was acting strange. He then spotted Ayukawa stomping on a bunch of flowers.

The same ones she had thought so special a few days ago.

Judai gasped as he suddenlyheard a loud beeping. he reached into his backpack and pried out the golden cross with the red gem that Kuriboh had given him so long ago when he had become a kaito. It was beeping.

'_D-don't tell me... She's possessed by a demon!!_' Judai thought as he saw Ayukawa laughed evilly. He then cleared his throat.

"Ah, Ms. A!?" he yelled, causing the teacher to stop her squishing of the helpless plants and look over at Judai with confusion her her face.

"Hm? Yuki? Can I help you with something?" she asked in a simple voice, as if nothing was wrong. Judai laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head before opening his mouth to ask a question of the teacher.

"Uh.... Did you buy anything recently?" he asked nervously. Ayukawa thought for a moment before answering.

"Actually, I bought a really nice painting a while ago..." she said before walking off, getting in a conversation about her purchases with herself. Judai smirked as the demon-possessed teacher walked away.

"Let the games.... begin!" Judai called.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night at Ayukawa's House..._

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Shou cackled, throwing his hands into the air and laughing loudler than before. He then turned to Ayukawa and smiled warmly. They were currently at her house with the police, ready to stop Haou from stealing the painting.

"Don't worry, Ms. A! Haou won't touch the painting while I'm around!" the mini bluenette smiled. The cops nodded as Ayukawa raised the painting up into the air and smiled evilly while holding it up, snickering lightly.

"Yes. Any fool who dares come after this painting will be caught dead or alive..." she whispered in a hushed voice, which startled the cops. She then turned away to place the painting back on the walls. Shou and his father twitched visibly at her tone.

"Shou, your teacher is acting strange," Shou's father whispered in the mini bluenette's ear. Shou nodded slowly.

"She's always like that." Shou's father nodded before raising a megaphone to his lips and blowing into it to gain the attention of the other cops in the area. The cops nodded and raced into position, all ready to attack whener.

"HIT THE LIGHTS!!" the cops yelled before turning all the lights off in the house, making the scene turn pitch black as if no one was there.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Outside the House..._

"Judai! The house just went dark!" Kuriboh squealed in terror. Judai snorted and waved ahand in the air as if to brush it off.

"Probably another of Shou's little tricks. Hmph. C'mon, let's get to work!" the brunette smirked. Kuriboh smiled as well, closing his eyes and tapping into his powers before charging them into the cross that Judai carried around.

Judai closed his eyes as his hair became longer and was pulled into a ponytail that ended at the middle of his back. His hair changed color until it was a silverish-brown color. His outfit went from a simple school uniform to a red short kimono with a white kimono over it that both ended at his thighs.

Under it he had very short white shorts. On his feet were short white boots with red ribbons and on his wrists were gold bracelets. On his forehead was a red gem attatched by a string, and around his waist was an orange sash. There was a cross on his chest with a red gem in the center. Judai snapped his eyes open, their color going from brown to yellow.

Suddenly, a figure leaped from the trees towards the house and landed ontop of the roof.

"To seal the evil born in the night... the heaven-sent Kaito Haou takes flight!" Judai yelled, striking a playful pose to lure the cops to believe he was no threat. Shou glared at him and pointed up at the silverette.

"Get him, guys!" he called to the cops. The cops nodded before raising their megaphones and shouting into them.

"Hi, Haou!!" the hollered, all blushing violently. Judai waved playfully and blew a kiss to them, earning squeals from the cops. Shou face-faulted and then stood up, growling and pointing up at the young kaito standing on the roof.

"Y-you attention hog! Stop clowining around already!!" the mini bluenette yelled. Judai raised an eyebrown in mock annoyance before grabbing a side of the house window and swinging in.

"In we go!" he yelled. Shou saw this and smirked, grasping a switch and flipping it. Judai looked around before he suddenly covered his eyes with his arm, groaning in pain as if trying to shield himself.

A light had suddenly been turned on and aimed right at him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ha ha! Now do you see why we turned off the lights? With this one in your eyes, you won't be able to find the exit, let alone the painting!" Shou hollered from somewhere that Judai couldn't see. Judai groaned and closed his eyes.

'_Okay, Judai. Calm down. Where would that painting be. Please, Haou of Arc, tell me where it is..._' Judai thought. he sensed around before snapping his eyes open and using a whip, one of his weapons to hit the light that had been spotted on him and knock it towards the painting, and towards Ayukawa.

"**_Oh, curses!_**" a demon voice called as Ayukawa slumped to the ground suddenly. Floating above her was a black cloud of smoke, but it had a dark energy to it, making everyone in the room feel uncomfortable.

"**_Since this is your doing... I'LL POSSESS YOU!!_**" the demon hollered, making a lunge for the brunette that had caused him to stop possessing the teacher. Judai gasped and covered his face with his hands.

"IYAAAA!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai screamed and then laughed as the demon came closer. The brunette flung a hand forward, smacking the demon away from him as simply as a horse slapping away a fly. The demon grunted as Judai raced towards the painting.

"I'm the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, bearer of God's will... and you think a simple demon can take over this body? yeah, right!" Judai cackled before pulling a tack out from his cross, and holding it in his hand.

"Evil born of darkness..." Judai yelled, throwing the tack at the painting suddenly, earning a scream from the demon standing behind him.

"EVIL BE SEALED!!" Judai hollered as the tack hit the painting. The painting turned white and a chess piece, a white pawn, suddenly popped up. Kuriboh caught the pawn and smiled before fluttering to Judai's side.

"Checkmate! And now... I gotta run! Later!!" he called, leaping out of a window and disappearing into the cloak of the night, another victory well won for the famous Kaito Haou once again.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Back at the House..._

"Same pattern as always, a few minutes after Haou vanishes, a new picture appears," one of the cops said, marveling the painting that was replaced instead of the demon-possessed one. It was a picture of a brown-haired angel that was simply amazing to see.

"That's what I call a beautiful painting," another cop said, glancing over at Shou who was helping the others help Ayukawa up, checking to see if she was all right. Ayukawa nodded and told them that she was all right, and that she felt great.

"Say, Shou... why don't we call it quits on Haou? After all, the paintings he leaves behind are more than fare trade, and the victims never want to press charges, after all," one of the cops suggested. Shou cast a glare at him.

"SHUT UP! You call yourselves cops!? Quitting isn't an option! Trade or not, a theif's a theif!!" the mini bluenette hollered, causing all the cops to scoot back as the mini bluenette stormed off, pissed that he didn't capture Haou.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Off with Judai Still In Haou Form..._

"Sometimes this job is too easy!" Judai laughed, throwing his hand into the air and stretching. A sudden rusting came from the trees and landed on a visible tree branch, but Judai didn't seem to notice anything.

"I can fix that! You don't put on a bad show! I think you're even worthy enough to be my rival!" a male voice suddenly called. Judai gasped and spun around towards the tree, a glare set on his face.

"Who-!?" he hollered, suddenly stopping when he saw who was standing there on the tree branch.

There was a boy, exactly Judai's age, only a little taller than he was. The boy had silver spiked hair that looked faimilar in shape somehow. The boy's eyes were piercing orange, filled with mischief. Around his nose and mouth was a piece of black cloth, covering who he was from sight.

The boy was wearing a black tanktop and blue pants, a brown belt resting at his waist. On his feet werebrown combat boots, and over his shoulders was a cream colored coat that fell to his knees with black symbols on the sleeves and on the bottoms and the back.

Around the boy's neck was a rope necklace with a red bead in the center. Around his forehead was a blue bandana that was held in place by small ropes, making him look kind of like a gangster. The boy smiled, raising a black-gloves hand into the air.

"I am... Kaito Yubel!" the boy yelled, his voice sounding somewhat familiar. Judai trembled as the boy aimed a finger at him and narrowed his orange eyes at the golden-eyed brunette. Judai trembled again at the boy's next words.

"And I challenge you... to a showdown!!"

--

Me: Here is chapter one! Any guesses as to who Kaito Yubel is!?

Lucy: That was good! But I think they already know...

Me: Shh!! Tell me what you liked and didn't like!

Lucy: Please review!!


	2. Chapter Two: Fear of the Dark

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Chapter two!!

Lucy: This is a fluffy chapter! How obssessive Johan can be over his Ju-chan!!

Me: Ying!

Lucy: Okay! Chapter start!

Me: Please enjoy this!!

**_Chapter Two: Fear of the Dark_**

Judai trembled under the silverette's orange gaze. He took one step back, raising his hand and placing it over his chest, feeling his heart start throbbing and his cheeks turn red. The brunette couldn't speak, but soon found his voice.

"K-Kaito... Yubel...?" he whispered. The new kaito nodded, narrowing his orange eyes and making his eyes flash once. He raised his hand up and gently placed it on the black cloth that he was wearing over his nose and mouth.

"Yup. And don't you forget it!" the other kaito yelled before vanishing into thin air. Judai trembled before glancing around quickly and then making a bolt for his apartment, unaware to the pair of orange eyes watching his every move.

_Next Morning in Judai's Apartment..._

"GOOD MORNING!! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!!" Kuriboh screamed. The brunette angel stopped his wake up call when he saw Judai already awake, practicing his gymnastic moves. Judai looked over at Kuriboh with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Uh... why are you dancing around?" Kuriboh asked, reeling back slightly as an evil smirk etched its way across Judai's pale lips.

"I've been turning my gymnastics tools into weapons!!" he yelled, throwing his head back and cackling. Kuriboh rolled his eyes as Judai cheered for himself and threw his arms up in the air. The brunette angel-in-training looked at Judai.

"Are these weapons perhaps going to be used against Yubel?" he asked. Judai raised his thumbs in the air as a salute to his little angel friend and smirked widely and evilly.

"EXACTLY!! I'll make him regret challenging me!!" the brunette cackled, cupping his hands like claws and cackling even clouder. Kuriboh rolled his golden eyes before fluttering out into the living room, picking up the calling card for their next job, where they would be capturing another demon.

Judai glanced over at his message machine and noticed that there were no messages on it. He stared at it sadly before getting ready for school and grabbing his backpack. He then threw open the door and stepped out.

"GOOD MORNING, JUDAI!!" Johan hollered suddenly, leaping ontop of the unexpecting brunette. Judai squealed and struggled to break free, slamming his backpack against Johan's head to make him let go, struggling like he was an animal in a trap.

"AAAH! LEMME GO LEMME GO LEMME GO!!" he screamed. Johan laughed and let Judai up, laughing as the brunette crossed his fingers in front of him as if Johan was the Devil himself, a blush spread across his cheeks and nose. The brunette folded his arms over his chest.

"Idiot!" he yelled, turning away and trying to escape down the stairs before Johan could catch him and tackle him to the ground again. Johan laughed and raised a letter in his hand, waving it around slightly.

"Guess you won't be needing this," he said, waving it around even more. Judai's brown eyes widened and he lunged at the bluenette, desperation in his eyes as he made random grabs for the letter that was in the taller boy's hand.

"P-please give it back!!" Judai begged. Johan gave up the letter and Judai looked at it hopefully, soon realizing that it was junk mail. He then frowned and chucked it over his shoulder before glaring up at Johan, a venomous look in his eyes.

"Are you making fun of me!?" he hollered. Johan raised an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"Who did you think it was from?" he asked, curiousity in his voice. Judai gasped before covering mouth and running down the hallway, his head lowered so his eyes weren't visible. Johan watched in confusion of the brunette raced off, wondering what he had done wrong, calling for the brunette to come back.

Meanwhile, a boy with silver hair was watching Johan and Judai, his blue eyes filled with slight sorrow as he saw Judai watching Johan. The silverette frowned, then a sad smile crossed his lips as he went to school slowly as to avoid contact with the bluenette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_At School..._

"Kaito Yubel!?" Shou hollered. Judai nodded quickly, his brown hair falling into his face. He then clasped his hands together on the mini bluenette's desk before making his eyes full of pleading.

"Right! Do you know anything about him?" the brunette asked. Shou tapped is chin as if thinking and then snapped his fingers together before looking over at his friend. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a book.

"Well, he ranks right up aside Haou on our most-wanted list. But really, he's no threat yet. He used to appear in the city where Johan lived. So why is he here so suddenly?" the blunette thought to himself. Judai smiled widely, a slight evilness behind his smirk.

"Sounds good..." he smiled. Shou stared at him, raising an eyebrown but shrugged it off. Suddenly, a tall boy with silver hair and blue eyes walked up and timidly smiled at Judai. Judai smiled back.

"Hey, Edo!" he called, waving his arms around to show the silverette where they were sitting. The boy, Edo, smiled back and walked over quickly, a blush on his face. Judai looked around and noticed that Johan wasn't there.

"Hey, where's Johan?" Judai asked. Everyone shrugged and then Shou pointed over to the library.

"Over at the library," he said, smiling as Judai raced off to find the bluenette.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_In the Library..._

Judai opened the door to the library and blushed as he saw Johan laying with his head on his arms, his eyes closed peacefully. His breathing was slow and steady, meaning he was asleep. Judai stepped forward and leaned down so he was next to Johan.

Suddenly, Johan reached up and pressed his lips against Judai's cheek, shocking the brunette.

"AAAAH!! PERVERT!!" Judai hollered, suddenly greatful that no one else was in the library. Johan threw his hands in the air and started laughing loudly. Judai blushed violently and glared at the laughing bluenette.

"Y-you jerk! You tricked me!!" Judai hollered, fiercy scraping his cheek. Johan laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey. You're the one who said I was asleep. Not me..." the bluenette laughed again. Judai blushed again and then cleared his throat to get Johan's full attention.

"W-well, I came here to see if you knew anything about Kaito Yubel. Do you know anything about him?" the brunette asked. Johan looked at Judai in confusion and then smirked, causing Judai to perk up in interest.

"First answer my question: Whose letter are you waiting for?" the bluenette asked. Judai blushed and then lowered his head sadly.

"From my parents. They went abroad when I was little and haven't called me since then. That's why I..." the brunette gasped and then pulled back, a glare on his face. He stammered for an answer and then pointed at Johan.

"A-anyway! What about Yubel?" he yelled. Johan smiled and made his voice sound suspenseful as his green eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"Yubel is..." he stated in a slow voice. Judai raised up slighty, eyes wide with excitment, and then Johan smiled widely.

"Good at running away!" he smiled, raising his finger into the air as if to proove a point. Judai face-faulted and then glared at the bluenette, grasping his throat and shaking him violently, ignoring the bluenette's laughter.

"YOU IDIOT!! BE SERIOUS!!" Judai hollered. Johan smirked and shook his head, folding his arms over his chest. Judai growled and then stormed off out of the schoolyard as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Judai then smiled so he could prepare for his job.

"Let the games begin..." he smiled before entering his apartment to prepare.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_That Night..._

"To seal the evil born in the night... the heaven-sent Kaito Haou takes flight!" Judai yelled, leaping into the house he was supposed to do his job in, currently in his kaito form. The cops all made a lunge for him, but Judai dodged.

"To seal the evil born of the night, I command you, demon be-" Judai was suddenly interrupted by a black tack going flying by his head and hitting the painting. Judai gasped as the tack changed into a black chess pawn.

"Checkmate!" a familiar voice yelled. Judai gasped as he saw Yubel standing on the windowsill, his lips and nose covered by the black piece of cloth. Judai blushed as Yubel made a dash past him, his hand brushing Judai's butt, and grasped the pawn before racing to the window.

"Score one-zero, Haou... in favor of Yubel!" Yubel yelled in victory, leaping out of the window, grasping the sill and then leaping down with ease. Judai blushed before spinning around and leaping after the silverette boy.

"Y-you bastard! Get back here!!" Judai called, leaving the cops and Shou confused.

_Later..._

"Hey! I dropped the gauntlet and you picked it up! Don't get angry with _me_!!" Yubel called, laughing as he did. Judai growled as he chased after the silver-haired kaito. Suddenly, Yubel noticed that the demon disappeared from the chess piece, turning back into a pin. Yubel's orange eyes widened.

"W-what the-!? Where the devil did the demon go!?" Yubel yelled in confusion. Judai stared wide-eyed, wondering where the demon had gone to.

_Meanwhile..._

"Come to me, boy... Let me become one with you... and I will let you show your true feelings..." a demonic voice called from a painting. Edo stared at the painting before reaching forward and placing his fingers gently upon it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Next Day at School...

"It got away!?" Judai yelled the next day while he was practicing gymnastics out in the campus yard. Kuriboh nodded quickly. Judai then threw his arms in the air and started cheering, which surprised the Hell out of Kuriboh.

"Then that means the score is back to zero! Yubel didn't beat me!!" the brunette cackled. Kuriboh smacked his head in annoyance before glaring at the brunette with annoyed yellow eyes. Judai reeled back slightly at the angel's gaze.

"Anyway, just be careful! We don't know if Yubel is on our team or not!" Kuriboh yelled before waving good-bye and flying back to the house. Judai went back to practicing when suddenly, Edo walked out from the school and up to Judai.

"Hey, Edo. What happened? You look different," Judai said, noticing that Edo looked a little older looking. EDo smirked and grasped Judai's wrists, slamming him up against the wall, leaning down his lips were inches from the brunette.

"E-Edo.... w-what are you doing...?" Judai whispered. Suddenly, the cross in his backpack started beeping. Judai gasped, knowing perfectly what that sign ment. And it wasn't good. Not good at all...

'_Edo's possessed by a demon!_**' **Judai thought in terror. Edo grasped Judai's chin and pulled him closer so their lips were extremely close. Judai struggled to escape, but found himself unable to. He called out for help, but no one was around.

No one except Johan, who was watching the scene from the stairs.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Johan's green eyes widened as he saw Judai struggling to escape Edo's grasp. He made a made dash for the two and grabbed Judai's shoulders, litterally ripping him from Edo's grip. Judai gasped as he found himself being held against Johan's chest. He glanced up in shock as he saw the anger on Johan's face.

"Back of, Phoenix. Geez. Putting the moves on someone who doesn't want it? Geez, you're a naughty boy!" Johan yelled, pointing accussingly at the silverette. Edo smiled and sneered at the bluenette before looking at Judai and walking off.

"**_I'm not going to let you have Judai... Johan Andersen..._**" Edo uttered in a dark voice before he fully vanished from sight of the two people. Judai twitched at the voice Edo had spoken in, and Johan smiled down at him.

"Judai, are you okay?" he called, wanting to be certain that the brunette was okay before he did anything. Judai cast a glare up at him, shoving the bluenette away from himself, glaring at the bluenette and seeing the shock on Johan's face.

"Why did you help me!?" he yelled. Johan raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You want to get kissed?" he asked, laughing lightly as Judai bared his teeth in anger and blushed. The brunette then growled before spinning around and running away in a huff, casting a large glare at the bluenette before running away.

"I can take care of myself!!" he yelled. Johan sighed and looked over at thre bushes once Judai was out of view fully. He noticed the bushes rustle before smirking widely.

"Ruby!" he called, and suddenly, a black ball of light popped up from the bushes and landed in front of Johan. The black ball was about the size of Kuribioh before it took a shape of a small girl who was toy-sized just like Kuriboh.

The girl had pitch black wings and was wearing all purple. She had purple hair that fell in natural braids down to her chest. She had ruby red eyes and a red gem on her forehead. Where her ears should have been were purple cat ears, making her look adorable.

"Hey! Why not call me my full name? Ruby Carbuncle, the dark angel!!" the girl, Ruby, said, striking a powerful pose. Johan laughed as Ruby danced happily in the air. Ruby then looked over and smirked at Johan.

"I came here to tell you where the demon is... _Yubel_," the purplette smirked. Johan groaned in annoyance before casting an annoyed look over at the dark angel.

"I told you, Ruby! My name is _Johan_ unless I'm in kaito form. And I already know where the demon is," the bluenette said. Ruby scoffed in annoyance.

"Spoil sport!! I came all the way here and you already know!?" she shrieked. Johan put his hands up defensivly and laughed nervously. Ruby scoffed again and folded her arms before looking over in the direction that Judai had run off in.

"So... Haou's reincarnation... What are you, in love with him?" the purplette asked. Johan smirked, hiding the blush that was creeping across his face as Ruby rested on his shoulder, her arms dangling over him like she was a toy.

"Yeah, right! But if I act like I am... it's easier to get close to him..." Johan said, hiding something from Ruby. Ruby nodded and smirked at her kaito, happy that he was doing exactly what he had been told to do.

Or so she thought...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER **

_Later at Judai's Apartment..._

"A brainwashing demon!?" Judai hollered in shock. He was sitting in the bathtub, the warm water making steam go everywhere. Kuriboh, who was bathing inside a tea cup, nodded quickly. Judai snapped his fingers.

"I bet that's what attacked Edo..." the brunette said before getting out of the tub, drianing the wayer, putting his pajamas on and stepping out into the living room. Kuriboh followed, putting his clothing on as well.

Judai suddenly face-faulted as he saw Shou watching his television. The brunette scrambled over to his friend and shook him.

"W-what are you doing here!?" the brunette hollered. Shou smiled and pulled out two tickets to the amusement park, waving them in front of the brunette that he had become friends with some long time ago.

"Edo scored 4 tickets, so you, me, him, and Johan are going tomorrow..." the bluenette said before standing up, and walking out of the apartment, leaving Judai awe-struck on the floor, Kuriboh shaking him to make him snap out of it.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Next Day at Amusement Park..._

"Yay! The amusement park!" Judai yelled, clothed in all red. A red T shirt with a black longsleeve shirt underneath it, a red skirt with black pants under it, and red boots. Johan laughed at the brunette's childishness. Shou sighed and Edo slowly walked up, acting as normal as he could act. he didn't seem possessed anymore.

"C'mon guys! Let's go have fun!" Edo called, earning whoops and cheers from the other three people. Then their fun started...

_Later Near Dusk..._

"Say! Let's go into the haunted house!" Edo suggested. Johan and Shou nodded while Judai merely glanced around, looking for demons. Edo laughed before taking Judai's arm and dragging him towards the haunted house.

"Johan! You go with Shou! I'll take Judai-san!" Edo called. Johan nodded and he and Shou left into the other part of the haunted house while Judai and Edo disappeared into the first section of the haunted house.

_In the Haunted House..._

"So, Judai... You don't really care for cowards?" Edo asked. Judai shrugged.

"I dunno. I mean, I want someone brave, but not too brave you know..." the brunette said. Edo stopped and then smirked evilly.

"Then you would never fall for a guy like _me_ then..." he whispered, suddenly vanishing into thin air. Judai gasped and spun around, suddenly finding himself all alone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"D-damn! It was a trap to get me all alone!" Judai gasped, turning to run away from the place where he was all alone. He suddenly stopped as he slowly realized what he had just thought. His lips quivered slightly.

"Alone..." he whispered. Suddenly, the lights came up on a painting next to the wall where Judai was standing near. The painting looked almost like Judai when he was younger. He was sleeping in a bed, a scared look on his face.

**_"Are you afraid of the dark?"_**

Judai gasped and looked over at the painting before sighing in relief as he stepped up to it. He felt his heart racing, but it didn't bother him as much anymore.

"So... it's made to talk like that, huh?" Judai asked. He then realized that the painting was supposed to be him, when he was all alone because his parents had gone abroad. He had been so alone. So... so... alone...

**_"I see. You are afraid of the dark..."_** the voice said. The painting suddenly glew bright purple, and the glow became a hand reaching towards the brunette with claws extended, like a monster's hand calling him forward.

"**_I can save you from the terror.... ACCEPT ME!!_**" the voice hollered. Judai's brown eyes widened and he squeezed his eyes shut in terror, gritting his teeth and covering his ears with his hands before throwing his head back.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

Johan gasped as he heard Judai's scream. He spun around and raced away from Shou, who was left wondering what was going on. The mini bluenette didn't know where Johan was running off to, but he knew that something was wrong. But Shou couldn't keep up.

"Ah, Johan?! What's going on?!" he called. Johan ignored him and vanished from Shou's sight, entering one of the hallways that lead towards where Judai had gone off with Edo a short while ago. He glanced around in concern.

_'Don't tell me a demon has_...' he shook his head violently, refusing to believe such thoughts. Johan threw open a door and ran it.

"JUDAI!" he hollered, seeing the brunette on his knees, covering his ears with his hands in front of the painting. He gasped as he heard Judai sobbing, and then the brunette slowly glanced over at Johan in terror.

Tears were cascading from Judai's brown eyes, his eyes wide with terror. Johan gasped as he saw Judai in such a state of terror. He had never seen the brunette like this before, and it scared him. Johan made a small dash so he was right next to the brunette.

"Judai!" he called. Judai shot forward and latched onto Johan's shirt, sobbing loudly in terror. Johan placed a hand on Judai's back, pulling him closer. He didn't dare speak for the first few moments before he gently shook Judai to gain his attention.

"Judai, were you afraid of ghosts? Or did Edo do something to you?" the bluenette asked. Judai shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutched onto Johan's shirt for dear life as if the boy would vanish otherwise. Johan's green eyes widened slightly before he pulled Judai into a closer embrace, closing his eyes as well.

"Judai... It's all right now. I'm right here. You're okay now... You're safe..." Johan whispered in a comforting voice. Judai's sobbing became less loud, but he still trembled as he continued to clutch into Johan, as if he'd disappear if Judai weren't holding him.

"You're safe, Judai... It's okay now... It's okay..." Johan whispered softly, still holding the brunette close to him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai... Judai...?" Johan whispered to the brunette that was clinging to his arm and trembling as they stepped outside. Judai's brown eyes slowly slid open as he looked around, finding himself clinging to Johan. He blushed and leaped away.

'_Ah! I can't believe that I was all snuggly with him like that!! WAAAH!! It's so embarrassing!!' _Judai thought, shaking his head quickly. Johan smirked and grasped Judai's wrist, making him go up and stand in line for the ferris wheel. Judai gasped.

"We'll look for Shou and Edo from the top of the ferris wheel!" Johan suggested. The brunette blushed as they were placed in a car and then sent up on the ferris wheel. Judai stared out the window and spotted the merry-go-round.

"My dad used to work on a merry-go-round... But then he met my mom... and they had me... But then they went abroad..." the brunette whispered. Johan watched Judai in slight shock as the brunette cast a sad smile over at him.

"So I grew up alone. I don't know what love is... because no one ever taught me..." Judai whispered before he smiled at Johan again. Johan was about to speak, but the lights suddenly shut off, and the ferris wheel shut down.

"KYAA!!" Judai yelled in fear as the lights suddenly went off.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Gee, Johan... It's dark isn't it? I can't see a thing..." Judai whispered. Johan agreed, and the brunette smirked before slowly opening the door and slipping out. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out his cross.

"Transform!" he whispered. There was a flash of light, and he found himself wearing his kaito uniform. He then flew towards the scene where the demonic energy was coming from. Inside the ferris wheel, Johan smirked.

"Let the games begin..." he smirked before leaping out the window as Judai had.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai burst through the window in his kaito form, and greatly enough, the cops weren't around this time. The boy landed gently before noticing that Edo came walking out into the open. He smirked widely before laughing.

"**_Give up... Boy. It's useless to fight against me. Your attempts are in vain..._**" Edo laughed. Yubel broke in and threw his hand towards Judai.

"Haou! Don't listen to him!" he shouted, worried that Judai would believe what Edo ws saying. Judai glared and threw a pin at the painting, turning the demon into a white knight pawn and making it unpossess Edo.

"CHECKMATE!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day at the Apartment..._

Judai gently opened his mailbox to find a small piece of paper sitting in it. His brown eyes widened as he grabbed for it and whipped it open. As he did, his face fell and he started blushing violently at what the letter said.

_To make sure you're not upset by an empty mailbox, I'm going to leave you messages each day in here._

_Love,_

_Johan_

The brunette stared in shock before slamming his mailbox shut and then racing off in the direction towards his school, his fist clenched.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai raced up to Johan and shoved him forward, making the European stumble forward and nearly trip on the sidewalk that he was walking on. The bluenette spun around and spotted the angry glare on Judai's features.

"Mind your own business! My life is none of your concern!" Judai shouted, making Johan cringe slightly. he knew what he had done, but he didn't know that Judai would be mad. The brunette then smiled warmly at Johan, and angelic look on his beautiful face.

"But thanks..." he stated before walking off to school. Johan felt his face heat up and his heart started racing. He clutched at his chest, feeling like his heart would pop out in any minute if he thought about the beautiful brunette any more.

"Just... a whim..." he tried to convince himself.

--

Me: -sleeping-

Lucy: Since Aibou is sleeping... I'll be doing the introductions of this! The scene in the haunted house was adorable!!

Me: -snores a bit and rolls over-

Lucy: Okay! How many of you knew that Yubel was actually Johan? How many, honestly?

Me: ....

Lucy: Okay! Please review and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter Three: Ties of the Kaito

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Chapter three!!

Lucy: Johan/Yubel kisses Judai/Haou!!

Me: YAY!! KISS SCENE!!!

Lucy: Let's start the chapter already!!

Me: Please enjoy!

**_Chapter Three: Ties of the Kaito_**

Judai strode over to his mailbox and slowly lifted the lock on it. He heard the metal lock clank open, and then Judai pulled back on it to reveal what was inside. Nothing but a folded up white note rested in the center of the box. Like last time, it was from Johan.

But this time, a smile broke out on Judai's face.

He didn't know what it was, but lately, he had been feeling a lot happier than ever before. Judai slowly opened the folded up note and then stared at it blankly. He reread it and then tilted his head to try and see what it said.

"GHU.... What the hell does that mean?" the brunette asked in a confused voice. He heard someone smirk, and then Judai felt himself become tackled to the ground by someone with blue hair and who was a bit taller than him.

"Gonna hug you!!" Johan hollered in happiness. Judai struggled to get up, but Johan was too busy laughing and keeping Judai pinned to the ground to let him up. Judai then started flailing around to try and escape.

"Johan you lech! Let me go right now!!" the brunette hollered. Johan continued laughing, but stopped when he and Judai heard an angry growl come from between them. Johan looked back and gasped when he saw Shou glaring at him and his teeth were bared.

"Johan Andersen...." Shou growled in a horrifying voice. Johan screamed in terror as Shou raced up and flung the bluenette off of Judai, and then he embraced Judai tightly before hissing at Johan and clawing at him.

"This is MY Aniki, you hear me, Andersen!? MINE!!!!" Shou roared. Judai laughed as Johan nodded quickly and in a horrifyed fashion. This was gonna be a fun day after all.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

The window of a house where a painting was stored suddenly burst open, and Judai swung in, transformed into his Haou form. He gently landed on the ground and then smirked as he struck an amazing battle pose and then stated his signature catchphrase. (Lol, I bet he's starting to feel more like a cartoon hero than an actual hero)

"To seal the evil born in the night... the heaven-sent Kaito Haou takes flight!" Judai cheered. A little girl's father smirked evilly, his eyes flashing red with power as he saw Judai enter the scene. He was posessed by a demon, no doubt. The father smirked evilly and then took a bunch of swords and pegged them at the brunette.

"Is that all you got?" Judai called as he dodged every one of the swords that were being thrown at him. The man smirked and then raised another sword into the air to attack Judai with. But before he could, a little girl, named Reie, came running in. She sobbed in terror.

"Daddy, don't hurt him!! Don't hurt Haou! Please!!" Reie screamed. Her father whipped around and then raised his hand to strike his daughter. Judai threw the whip that he had with him and caught the male's hand to stop him. Judai groaned because the man was much stronger than him, and holding him back was taking all of Judai's energy.

"I'm so sorry, Haou. Please don't be mad at my daddy... He's a good man!" Reie sobbed. Judai nodded.

"I will turn your dad back to normal, Reie. I promise you on my very immortal soul, I will rescue your dad from the demon that possessed him. Have faith in me, okay?" the silverette asked. Reie gasped for a second and then nodded as she stepped back. Judai then went back to fighting Reie's father.

Meanwhile, Yubel was sitting on a tree branch next to Ruby, who was watching the fight with interest. Yubel bit his lower lip, wanting to help the brunette, but if he did, Ruby might suspect something. And that was something Yubel couldn't afford.

"Take this!!" the father shouted before pressing a button that opened a trapdoor beneath Judai's feet. The brunette fell in, and Yubel's orange eyes widened in terror. He shot up and then raced from the tree into the house.

"Haou!!" he cried out, not using Judai's real name for fear of giving him away. Ruby followed, and then Reie's father bolted for inside the house into another room. Yubel pointed at him and then looked at Ruby. "Follow him, Ruby! He's probably going to the painting to regain strength!"

"On it!" Ruby hollered before flying after the man. Yubel took a black piece of cloth from his pocket and placed it over his nose and mouth to hide who he was. With that, he gently and silently sliped into the traphole that Judai had fallen in to.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Ow ow ow..." Judai moaned as he sat up and shook his head. His gold eyes looked around until they locked on his ankle. He winced at the pain that seered through it, and then he stared up at the hole he had fallen in. "Damn... I am such a klutz..."

"Doesn't surprise me, Haou," a voice said as another familiar figure landed gracefully into the trap hole along with Judai. Judai gasped at the appearance of the other male, whom on a usual basis, he'd be super angry at, but at this point, he was just happy that someone cared.

"Yubel!" Judai stated in a state of shock. The silver-haired kaito smirked underneath the black cloth that he was wearing over his nose and mouth to hide his identity. He then went over and looked down at Judai's ankle.

"You all right?" he asked with concern in his voice. Judai scoffed and then ralized that Yubel had just asked if he was okay, and he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Y-yeah.... Never better. Wish I hadn't fallen like that thought. God, I'm a klutz," the silver tinted brunette stated. Yubel glanced over and then gasped when he saw Judai trying to stand up off the ground. Yubel gently grabbed Judai's shoulders and tried to force him down.

"Haou, you shouldn't be so reckless. You're going to harm yourself," the silverette stated in a firm voice. Judai violently shook his head to show that he wasn't going to take no as an answer. Judai then glanced up at Yubel with a pleading look in his yellow eyes.

"Please, Yubel! I have to keep my promise to that little girl! She's depending on me!! I can't just break that promise!!" the phantom thief stated in a begging voice. Yubel's eyes went wide and then he sighed before scooping Judai up bridal style.

"All right. I'll help you this once, but only if you promise to keep a promise to me when we are done. Understand?" the silverette kaito stated in a calm voice. Judai gasped and then nodded once to show that he understood. With a smile, Yubel leaped into the air with Judai in his arms.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Reie's father dropped down in front of the painting and panted heavily to regain his energy that he had lost recently. As he was about to stand up, Yubel and Judai burst from the traphole, Yubel holding Juai bridal0style in his arms. Reie's father gasped.

"What are Haou and Yubel doing together?!" he gasped. Yubel landed on a tree branch, still cradling Judai, and he stared down at him gently.

"We can't hit the painting from this angle. We're too far away, and if I get any closer, I might accidently drop you trying to dodge his weaponry and you'll get hurt," the silverette stated. Judai glanced angrilly over at him.

"Shut up! There isn't anything that I can not do!!" the brunette hollered. Yubel nodded and then leaped for the man as Judai threw a white pin to checkmate the painting. When it hit, the tack turned into a chess piece, and Judai smiled.

"CHECKMATE!!" he cheered as the demon left the father's body. Reie raced up and hugged her dad, who embraced her back and then smiled at the new painting, which was that of an angel who looked like an older version of Reie herself.

Judai smiled happily and then he and Yubel leaped off and away from the scene.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Yubel gently landed on a rooftop before he gently placed Judai down on his feet, allowing the brunette to stand up and then he tumbled forward a bit. Yubel reached forward and caught the silver-haired kaito in his arms again.

"Careful, Haou. Don't strain yourself, okay?" Yubel asked before he started to walk to the other side of the roof. Judai gasped and reached his hand towards the silverette to gain his attention back.

"Wait! I owe you a promise, correct? I said I would if you saved me and assisted me in capturing the demon," the silverette stated. Yubel glanced back and smirked underneath the black cloth that was covering his lips and nose.

"Are your sure? Anything?" Yubel asked with a slight laugh. Judai blushed and then took one step back even if it hurt his leg, but he nodded slowly and then Yubel smiled again. He then glanced over at Judai. "You really will do anything I want?"

"Don't freakin' make me say it again! You know, you're really weird! I can't figure you out. You hate me, you save me, you hate me, you save me! Which is it?! What do you want from me exactly?!" Judai hollered. Yubel reached up to the cloth on his face and pulled it down slowly before grabbing Judai's wrist and yanking him forward.

Judai gasped as he felt Yubel slam his lips against his own, and Yubel merely seemed to enjoy it. Judai moaned weakly into the kiss and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. His eyes slowly closed and he just enjoyed the kiss, even if it was with his rival/enemy.

When Yubel stopped kissing him and pulled back, he then yanked Judai forward into an embrace and placed his mouth by Judai's ear before he hestitated on saying his next phrase of what he wanted the brunette to do.

"I want you to quit... being a kaito."

--

Me: -drooling-

Lucy: Oh dear. They made out, and 'Yubel' wants 'Haou' to quit being a kaito!

Me: We'd better write another chapter and figure it out!

Lucy: Okay! Please review kindly and tell us what you think!

Me: Yes!! You muuuust review!!

Lucy: Chapter four will be up soon! When is Judai gonna realize that Yubel is Johan, for gosh sake!?!?


	4. Chapter Four: The Sea and the Sky

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Chapter four is up!!

Lucy: How's Judai gonna react to that kiss!?

Me: I wonder what will happen!

Lucy: Let's read on and continue!

Me: Enjoy this chapter!

**_Chapter Four: The Sea and the Sky_**

"I want you to quit... being a kaito. You said you'd do anything, right?" Yubel stated in a simple voice. Judai gasped and drew back before glaring at the silverette standing before him, venom and anger filling his yellow eyes to the brim.

"What are you talking about!? Forget about it!!" he screamed. Yubel raised an eyebrow in confusion and slight amusement.

"I'm not asking you to stop. I'm telling you, and you will obey it," the silverette stated.

"SAYS YOU!" Judai growled out angrily before sticking his tongue out at Yubel. Yubel sighed and rolled his eyes at Judai's immaturity. Judai then glanced over at Yubel with seriousness in his eyes and on his face, trying to forget about that.

"That aside... Why'd you kiss me?" Judai asked, hoping that Yubel would get flustered and start stammering like someone normally would. But instead, Yubel merely sighed deeply and then smiled slightly before stating simply...

"Just a whim is all..."

Judai gasped and raised his hand into the air before swinging it at Yubel to slap him. No one would ever get away with doing such a horrible thing. Before he slapped him however, the silverette caught Judai's hand and held it tightly. But Judai growled at him.

"I hate you!!" he shouted angrilly. Yubel's orange eyes widened, and his expression held nothing but pure shock, which Judai didn't know why he was doing that. Had what he said affected Yubel that much. Judai snapped his wrist from Yubel's grasp and glared at him.

"And that promise I said was paid in full by your kiss!! I will never quit being a kaito no matter what you say about it! You hear me!?" the brunette hollered. Yubel stared in shock before sighing loudly and angrilly. He then turned and leaped onto a treebranch before vanishing from sight.

Judai shuddered before placing his hands over his mouth and then collapsing to his knees, feeling tears fill his eyes. His first kiss had been stolen by his enemy. Judai had wanted to give that to the one he loved, but Yubel had stolen it! Yubel, an agent of the Devil!

Meanwhile, Johan raced down the street, still in his kaito form. Once he stopped to catch his breath, he punched the closest object to his fist, which just happened to be the wall. Johan glanced up as Judai's previous phrase 'I hate you' echoed in his mind. Johan didn't know why, but that had hurt him right in the heart. It hurt to hear Judai say such a thing.

Even if Judai had aimed it at 'Yubel' and not 'Johan', Judai had still said that he hated him. Johan grit his teeth and lowered his head, cursing himself silently. He had taken it too far. He didn't want to make Judai hate him. But now... Now he didn't know if Judai even wanted to be near him!

"I saw that, Yubel!! Bad, bad boy!!!" Ruby hollered as she suddenly appeared behind Johan. Johan 'eeped' and spun around quickly, laughing nervously at the angel in training floating before him, feeling his heart start to pound.

"R-Ruby.... um..." Johan thought of a way to explain himself, but he found none. Ruby then growled at her kaito before grabbing his hair and yanking him towards his house, transforming him back to his human form.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!? FIRST YOU ASSIST HAOU AND THEN YOU KISS HIM!? GOD, YUBEL! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Ruby hollered, too blind with rage to hear Johan's protests against her actions.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_The Next Day..._

Johan watched as Edo walked by. The bluenette had been searching for Judai all morning, and he hadn't found him yet. But since Judai was such close friends with Edo, maybe Edo would know where Judai had gone off to.

"Hey, Edo. Where's Judai gone off to?" Johan called out to the silverette. Edo glanced over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the bluenette.

"He's at the gym activities meeting! He's the star performer, didn't you know? So he's gotta work the hardest of everyone," the silverette stated. Johan gasped, remembering what had happened to Judai's leg the night before, and he didn't want Judai to get hurt even more. Quickly, Johan raced for the gym with Ruby following him.

"Yubel, what's wrong? You worried about Haou?" she asked. Johan glanced back and placed his hand in front of Ruby, telling her to stay behind.

"Saty out of this!! This is my duty from one human to another!!" the bluenette hollered before racing off to find Judai and stop him before he really got hurt. Ruby stared in shock before smirking once and then vanishing back to Johan's house.

Johan raced into the gym, needing to find Judai and make him quit being in the activities before he really hurt himself! The bluenette stopped when he saw Judai performing, and he was shocked. Judai was so graceful, as apposed to being clumsy as a normal human.

When Judai stopped, he limped off, wincing every time he felt the pain stabbing through his ankle. He had reall wished that he hadn't hurt himself that badly yesterday. But there was no changing the past anymore. Judai then gasped when he saw Johan.

"Johan, you came here!" Judai smiled. He gasped when he remembered Yubel's kiss, and then he spun around quickly, shocking Johan. Johan walked up and placed his hand on Judai's shoulder to gain his attention.

"Hey, are you all right? Judai?" Johan called. He then glanced over and saw a girl with green hair and blue eyes come walking towards him slowly. Johan gasped and spun around before trying to escape. The girl gasped and grasped Johan's wrist.

"Johan! Is that really you!? Oh my god, Johan! Don't you remember your fiance?" the girl smiled. Judai, Shou, and Edo all gasped and stared over at Johan, who face-faulted and then glanced over at the girl.

"....Yasiro..." he stated in a cold voice. Judai felt his heart skip and beat and then the girl went face to face with Johan. "I told you, Yasiro, my father decided that engagement. Not me. I don't want it! I refused it anyway!"

"Well your refusal isn't good enough! For the sake of my family, I have to marry you!" Yasiro growled out. Judai felt his heart clench tightly and then he grit his teeth and spun around, racing away quickly, catching Johan's attention away from his fiance.

"Judai!! Wait!!" Johan hollered. Yasiro gasped and reached for Johan, but Johan was already gone after Judai.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai, wait up! Wait, Judai!! She isn't my fiance! Judai!!" Johan called after the brunette. Judai limped away from the bluenette, his arms folded across his chest in an angry fashion to show that he wasn't happy with Johan at all at the moment. He stopped walking and then glared over at his shoulder at the bluenette.

"I'm happy for you. Being reunited with your fiance. But shouldn't you be with her instead of me at the moment? She's waiting for you," Judai growled out. Johan glared back and took one protective step forward to get in a fight with the brunette.

"If anything, she's my _ex_-fiance! That engagement had nothing to do with me or my feelings!" Johan hollered. Judai scoffed angrilly.

"Yeah right! She doesn't seem unhappy by it! You better stop hitting on everyone before your fiance gets angry with you again. I bet you'd_ hate_ for her to break up with you," the brunette spat out, feeling bad about it. Johan growled and slammed Judai against the wall, getting face to face with him.

"She is _**not**_ my fiance!! I told you that!! Just believe in me, Judai!!" Johan hollered. Judai felt a gasp escape his lips and then he didn't know what to do. Johan was before him, begging in his own way for Judai to believe him. The brunette exahled as Johan drew back and turned away before walking off.

Judai then realized that Johan was trying to clear up a misunderstanding. Judai got the fact that Johan didn't care about Yasiro anymore, and he wasn't just covering it up. Judai got to his feet and raced after Johan to try and get his attention.

Johan felt Judai clamp onto his back, and he gasped at the feeling of how close Judai was by his own free will this time. The bluenette glanced back and saw Judai pressed up against his back, his eyes closed gently.

"Judai?" Johan called quietly to the brunette. Judai slowly glanced up at Johan with tears streaming from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Johan. About making you sad... I'm sorry. Being around you all the time... It really makes me happy, y'know," the brunette said before smiling and then trotting off in the direction of the changing rooms. Johan was about to follow, but the pendant that he carried went off, signaling a demon. Johan growled silently and raced off to find a place to change.

Meanwhile, Judai raced into the changing room and gasped when he saw Johan standing inside them, holding a black cross in his hands. Judai felt his heart tighten in confusion as he saw Ruby, the dark angel that Kuriboh had talked about, floating before him.

"Let's go, Ruby," Johan said in a calm voice. Ruby smiled and then touched the pendant with both of her hands. There was a flash of light, and in no time, Johan was coated by a strange almost purple light. When it faded, Judai tried with all his might to hold back a gasp.

Standing in Johan's place was Yubel!

'Yubel' glanced around quickly before dashing off in the direction of the gym, not even noticing that Judai was standing right behind him. Judai felt his heart pound in sadness before he cluched his chest and then raced off to find a place to transform.

Trying to forget what he had just seen.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"To seal the evil born in the night.... The heaven-sent Kaito Haou takes flight!" Judai called as he swung into the gym in his kaito form. The students started squealing in shock and amazement, but Yasiro didn't seem shocked. Instead, she clicked a button, and all the students except Judai and her passed out. Judai gasped, and Yasiro smirked, her eyes flashing red like a demon's.

"**_Fear not. That gas just puts humans to sleep. But you're different... SO DIE!!_**" Yasiro yelled before throwing the weapons that she held at Judai. Judai gasped and spun around, not seeing any way to avoid the weapons. He knew he was going to die!

_Thuck!_

Judai winced as he waited for the pain to come, but stopped when he didn't feel any. He glanced up and saw Yubel kneeling before him, his arms above Judai's head in a protective fashion, wincing and groaning in pain. The weapons had smashed into his spin and fallen to the ground, avoiding hurting Judai.

"You okay, H-Haou...?" Yubel asked in a weak voice. Judai shuddered before lowering his head. Yubel had saved Judai, once again. But now Judai knew the truth. He knew the reason behind it all. The reason Yubel cared so much for him. The reason why Yubel...

".....ohan..." Judai whispered softly so that Yubel couldn't hear him. Yubel tilted his had in confusion before Judai looked up and repeatd what he had just said in a louder voice. And once he did, Yubel felt his heart constrict.

"...Johan..."

--

Me: JUDAI KNOWS!!! JUDAI FREAKIN' KNOWS THAT JOHAN IS YUBEL!!

Lucy: What will their relationship become now!?

Me: Let's continue writing the next chapter and see what will occur!

Lucy: Yes, yes, yes!! The readers want to know!!

Me: YES!!

Lucy: Please review and we shall continue!


	5. Chapter Five: Heart of the Thief

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Chapter five is up and a-running!

Lucy: Judai knows that Johan is Yubel! How's he gonna react!?

Me: Let's see what their relationship will become after this!

Lucy: Yes, continue on!

Me: Let's enjoy it!

**_Chapter Five: Heart of the Thief_**

'_Yubel is the Devil's agent..... my rival... my enemy.... And he's Johan!?_' Judai screamed in his mind as he stared into 'Yubel's' scared orange eyes. Yubel was now exposed. Johan gasped and stared down at Judai with his now orange eyes. Judai knew! Judai knew the secret now!!

"**_Hmph. How pathetic. I don't care what's gonna happen if you catch me, because I won't let that happen!!_**" Yasiro screamed before throwing another one of her weapons at Judai and Johan. Judai gasped and shoved Johan out of the way and dodged the weapon and then leaped into the air.

"Demon, I'm your playmate for tonight!" he shouted to her. Yasiro smirked and then threw a whip at Judai before slamming him to the ground forcefully. Judai groaned and then cracked open his yellow eyes to stare up into Yasiro's eyes. Johan then appeared behind Yasiro and grasped her wrist.

"This useless toil ends now, demon," the silverette kaito stated in a simple voice. Judai weakly glanced up and gasped lightly when he spotted Johan holding Yasiro back from hurting the brunette-silverette laying on the ground.

"Yu...bel..." Judai whispered, not wanting to give away the fact that Yubel and Johan were one in the same. Johan gasped when Yasiro spun around and grabbed his wrist back before shocking him with electricity. Johah let out a loud cry of pain, and Judai couldn't hold back a scream.

"JOHAN!!" he hollered. As soon as the name left his lips, Yasiro gasped and then dropped Johan to the ground. Judai gasped and saw his weak point and then leaped into the air, holding out a tack to seal the demon in the painting.

"CHECKMATE!!" Judai hollered as the tack turned into a chess piece. Yasiro gasped and collapsed to the ground roughly as Judai caught the tack in his hands. Ruby appeared next to Johan and grasped his arm, staring in concern at her kaito.

"Yubel, are you all right!? C'mon, let's get going, okay?" the purplette angel said in a calm and concerned voice. Johan glanced over weakly at Ruby before glancing back at Judai, who was standing with his back to Johan and staring at the chess piece in his hands.

"Wait, Ruby. There's something I have to say.... Judai!!" Johan called out to the kaito before him. Judai gasped upon hearing his name, and turned to see Johan and Ruby making their escape into the hallway. Judai stared at Johan in shock before collapsing to his knees and then turning back to human form.

"W-why.... Why... Why did it turn out like this? Why?!" Judai sobbed before curling up on the ground and sobbing, glad that no one was awake in the gym from the gas that Yasiro had put around to see it. Johan then reappeared inside the gym and stared at Judai with calm eyes.

"Judai...." he whispered gently before Judai snapped his head up in terror. The brunette's eyes were wide with terror, his pupils small. Judai then rose to his feet and bolted for the door, ignoring Johan's gasps and then cries after him.

"Judai!! Judai, wait! Stop! Judai!!!" Johan hollered as he raced after the brunette. Judai raced away as quickly as he could into an alley and slunk to the ground before crying once again and trembling violently. He couldn't let Johan find him.

Suddenly, a figure grabbed Judai and dragged him into a nearby car and then drove off, just as Johan raced around the corner and saw this. The bluenette gasped and then raced after the car, but soon lost sight of it. Growling, Johan made a break for his apartment. Johan then hollered to the person who caught Judai.

"I know you're behind this! I'm gonna get you..."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Big brother?" Judai asked as he sat in Johan's apartment before a man who looked almost identical to Johan. The man smiled and nodded. The man was a little taller than Johan was, and his hair was about the same color, only it had more gray to it. The man's eyes were a deep green, almost the exact color of an emerald. The man was dressed up in a navy colored suit.

"Yup. Nice to meet you, Judai-chan. My name is Jahon Andersen. I've seen you hanging out with my brother a lot," Jahon smiled happily. Judai smiled back until Jahon smiled and then glanced over at the window and sighed.

"I came here to bring Johan back home... Because he ran away after all..." the bluenette stated. Judai raised an eyebrow until the door to the semi-large apartment was thrown open, and then Johan stepped in, folding his arms and then glaring at Jahon.

"That's quite enough of your useless excuses and deciets.... _Dad_..." Johan growled lightly as Jahon smiled and started laughing happily and clapping like a child. Judai stared in confusion before glancing over at Jahon and then stammering.

"F-Father? You're his father!? B-but you look so young!" the brunette hollered. Jahon smiled happily before walking over and hugging Johan tightly to his chest, rocking him back and forth while saying how wonderful it was to see him once again. Johan struggled to escape as Judai rose to his feet and then made for the door.

"Please excuse me..." he stated before leaving. Johan gasped and broke his father's hold before racing after Judai. Jahon smiled, happy that his son had fallen for someone, and then plopped on the couch in the apartment and started reading a book while waiting for his son to return.

--Meanwhile---

"Judai, wait!!" Johan hollered before gabbing Judai's wrist and then holding him back. Judai glanced over his shoulder at Johan and then sniffled visibly before turning around and snatching his wrist from Johan's grasp before glaring at the bluenette.

"Was it... a lie? When you said that you wanted to date me... Were you just making it up....?" Judai asked in a calm voice. Johan stared wide eyed and in shock, and for a moment, Judai thought he was going to laugh and say that he hadn't done that. But instead, Johan sighed.

"Yes."

Judai gasped as Johan stated the next words in a calm voice, as if he felt no regret over it. "My main goal was to get you to fall in love with me, so that you'd quit being a kaito. If you're angry, you can slap me as hard as you want..." Judai raised his arm into the air and then stopped, lowering it slowly.

"Judai?" Johan called out as the brunette lowered his head, a sad smile resting on his lips, his eyes brimming over with crystal tears. He started shuddering visibly, and then he laughed once lightly, sounding like it was a choke instead of a laugh.

"I actually.... believed I could trust you.... Since you're always telling me to believe in you...." Judai stated in a calm and sobbing voice before snapping his head up sadly, tears streaming from his brown eyes.

"You liar!!!" he hollered before turning and racing away from the bluenette. Johan watched as Judai vanished, and for what felt like hours, Johan couldn't move his legs. He shuddered before smiling extremely sadly and then lowering his head.

"I know.... I'm a jackass..." he whispered before racing after Judai, who had already vanished from sight.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai!? JUDAI!!" Johan hollered as the race into Judai's apartment and then saw that no one was there. The lights were on and everything, but still, no one was home. Johan walked around and then noticed Judai's answering machine was beeping and Ruby was flying around it. Johan went up and clicked the button and played back the message that was on it.

"_Hi, Judai. This is Mom... Actually... I called to let you know that your father and I have split up... We don't know who will take custody of you, but for the time being, just continue to take care of yourself, okay? All right, bye bye,_" a female voice on the message stated. Johan remained silent and in shock for a moment before shuddering.

"....Judai!!" he hollered, turning and racing out of the apartment with Ruby following close behind him. The purplette tried to stop her kaito from running, but Johan ignored her to the full extent. He didn't want to hear Ruby complain right now. Judai needed him!

'_What am I going to say to Judai when I find him? I hurt him so much... I made him cry so badly... and still... I want to hold him close and let him know that I really care! Dammit!!_' Johan hollered before racing faster to search for the brunette that he secretly cared deeply for.

Johan gasped as he glanced around and then saw that he was in the amusement park that he, Judai, Shou, and Edo had gone to a while ago. Johan sighed before continuing to walk into the park, thinking back to that day. Back when Judai didn't know that he was Yubel, back when it was all a secret.

Suddenly, Johan spotted someone kneeling on the ground near the merry-go-round, his head buried in his arms, his shoulders quaking with sobs. The figure was a male with brown spiked hair and he was wearing all red, common to what Judai was wearing all the time. Johan sighed silently when he saw the brunette, and felt relief in his chest.

'_Judai.... I finally found you, Judai..._' Johan thought before taking a step forward.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

".....Judai..." Johan whispered, causing the brunette to flinch visibly. Judai then slowly glanced up, wiping tears from his eyes as he glanced over and saw Johan staring down at him with symptathetic eyes. Judai gasped and then scooted back slowly. Johan slowly reached down and gently hugged the brunette.

"Judai, don't cry anymore, all right? I'm here now. I'm here... It's gonna be okay from now one. I'm here, and I am not gonna let you go ever again, so please stay strong, okay? Judai... Judai, I don't wanna see you cry anymore," Johan whispered calmly. Judai sobbed softly into Johan's chest.

"It's all my fault... It's all my fault, Johan. All my fault... All my fault... It's my fault they broke up... All my fault..." Judai sobbed quietly while he shuddered with the quaking sobs. Johan rocked him back and forth gently before pulling Judai back and then wiping away his tears.

"Judai... Let's go home now, okay?" he whispered softly. Judai nodded before allowing Johan to pick him up and then carry him home. Judai leaned into Johan's chest and inhaled his scent, slowly slipping to sleep. He loved Johan, but could never tell him.

---The Next Day---

Judai walked over to his mailbox and opened it, smiling when he saw a note from Johan like he saw everyday. Johan walked past Judai and pet him on the back and then went a little lower before smirking and racing away as Judai called him a lech and chased after him.

Halfway to school, when Johan was farther ahead, Judai stopped and then stared up at the sky, feeling tears of joy and confusion filling his brown eyes. He then shook his head and raced after Johan again, laughing along with him.

'_Kuriboh.... I'm a bad person, aren't I? Because I can never tell you.... that I... I love Johan.... my enemy... I love Johan... the person who you hate, and who I am supposed to. I... I... I love Johan more than anything in the world!!_' Judai thought before smiling and entering the school with a smile.

Today was gonna be a good day.

--

Me: Awwww... How sweet!

Lucy: Now what will happen to them!?

Me: Let's keep writing!

Lucy: Next chapter is really fluffy!

Me: Indeed it is!

Lucy: Please review and we shall continue this story very very soon!


	6. Chapter Six: Wild Rose

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Chapter six is up finally!

Lucy: Judai has finally realized that he loves Johan, now let's see how Johan deals with it!

Me: I hope he learns about it soon!

Lucy: Yup! Let's see how their relationship deals when Johan's dad is possessed by a demon!

Me: Let's continue this!

**_Chapter Six: Wild Rose_**

Johan snapped up from his bed and then glanced around quickly, feeling someone in the room with him that wasn't Ruby for once. The bluenette glared over at the door to his bedroom, and then noticed two people standing by the doorway.

"Johan-sama... We've been ordered by your father... to bring you home now..." the men stated in a simple voice. Johan growled and then gasped as the people made a lunge for him and pinned his down to his bed so he could not struggle.

--Outside the Apartment---

"Let... me... GO!!" Johan hollered loudly as the people started dragging him towards the car that they had parked outside the apartment. Judai and Shou walked outside the apartment when they heard Johan's struggling. Judai glanced over with a gasp and then glanced over at Shou.

"Let's get 'em, Shou!" the brunette stated. Shou smirked and then nodded, and the next thing the two men saw was Judai and Shou leaning up against their car with their house keys in their hands, scratches and marks on the car's metal, their names being engraved into it.

"AAAH!! WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY CAR!?!?" one of the men holding Johan shouted as he let the bluenette go and then clung to his car, whining about it. Judai and Shou raced over to the bluenette, both of them relieved that Johan was okay.

"Judai... Shou... why did you guys- Mmph!" Johan cried out as a cloth suddenly covered his mouth and nose. Judai and Shou stopped and gasped as Jahon stepped out from nowhere, holding Johan in his arms and holding the cloth to his son's face to make him fall asleep.

"Get in the car, Johan... Don't struggle and it'll be easier..." Jahon stated before picking up his son and then placing him inside the car before sliding in himself and then smirking over at Judai, who had come running up and glared at the bluenette man.

"But I thought you said you wouldn't force Johan to go back to your house?!" the bluenette hollered. Jahon glanced over at Judai, his eyes flashing bright red as he smirked evilly and then laughed in the back of his throat.

"Did I now?" he stated before driving off quickly. Judai gasped as he heard the cross's demon signal go off, and then it all made sense. Johan's father had been possessed by a demon, and that demon had kidnapped Johan! Judai smirked silently and then lifted his head up.

"Let the games begin..." he stated before racing off, with Shou calling after him and hollering for him to wait up.

---At Johan's father's house---

Johan scoffed as he sat before his dad in his room. Jahon was staring down at Johan, his green eyes flashing red several times, so quickly that Johan didn't see it. The older bluenette then stared at Johan and moved his lips to ask his son something.

"Johan, do I have your word that you won't run away again?" he asked. Johan scoffed and stuck out his tongue at his father.

"Yeah right..." he stated in a cold voice. Jahon's eyes narrowed before he raised his hand into the air and struck Johan across the face. Johan gasped before glaring at his dad with absolute hatred in his emerald colored eyes.

"I hate you, dad!" Johan growled angrilly. Jahon growled back before someone burst in with a letter in his hands.

"Sir! We just got a calling card from Haou! He said that he's going to steal the beauty from the painting we have here!" the man hollered. Jahon rose to his feet before smirking, his mouth revealing small fangs jutting from his lips as he snickered in a demonic tone. Johan felt his head clench tightly.

"W-what did you just say...?!" Johan whispered in terror.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Later that Night---

Judai sat on a tree branch outside of Johan's father's house, a smirk on his face. He was well hidden in the trees, and somehow, the cops and Shou, who had appeared a while ago, hadn't seemed to notice him. Judai watched as the clock struck 9.

"Okay, 9:00 on the dot. Let's go, Kuriboh!" Judai smiled. The red-clad angel 'hmph'ed and then glanced away, his arms folded angrilly over his chest. Judai whined and then poked the angel in the back of the head to gain his attention, earning an angry whine from Kuriboh.

"I know we're here for the painting, but why do we have to help Yubel!? He's the enemy!!" Kuriboh growled out in an enraged voice. Judai smiled sadly, making Kuriboh stare in confusion and sorrow for making Judai upset.

"I know... and I am sorry. But I know what I'm doing..." Judai stated. Kuriboh sighed angrilly and then folded his arms over his chest and then huffed angrilly before nodding his head once to show that he agreed with it and Judai squealed happily. "Thank you Kuriboh!!"

Judai threw his head back as Kuriboh allowed him to transform, going from his casual coutfit to the short white kimono and then his hair became silver with a small tint of brown in it as it fell to his waist in the front. Judai's eyes turned yellow, and he smirked happily before leaping into the house.

"To seal the evil born in the night... Kaito Haou takes flight! I'm here!!" Judai smiled before glancing over at Kuriboh and winking at him. Kuriboh nodded and then pulled out the dummy of Judai he had made before luring Shou and the police away from the real Judai with it. Once they were gone, Judai went off in search of the painting.

"Geez... this place is huge..." Judai stated before the floor opened up beneath him and he collapsed into a room beneath the one he was just on. Judai glanced around and then noticed that there were cases filled with wax figures in different places.

"These are... real people!?" Judai gasped before backing up in shock. The wax figures weren't wax, they were real human! Judai heard a voice cackle, and upon glancing over at the cause of the voice, he saw Jahon smirking at him.

"**_Yes, and they are still alive mind you. Drugged into a state of unmoving animation and a deep sleep. Remarkable, are they not? I only need two more to complete my collection... My darling son, Johan... and the charming Kaito Haou..._**" Jahon stated. Judai gasped in relief when he heard that Johan wasn't put into this state yet.

"Bring it on, demon! It's party time!!" Judai smirked before swinging his arm at the demon-possessed man. Jahon swung his arms back and blocked all of Judai's attacks. The brunette tried to fight with all his might, but he found it useless. Judai panted heavilly.

'_...He's strong!!_' Judai thought as Jahon smirked evilly at him. Judai then gasped when Jahon raised his arm into the air and then shot a blast of energy at the brunette, strinking Judai with electricity. Judai screamed out in pain before collapsing to the ground roughly.

Kuriboh gasped at this action when he saw his precious kaito collapse weakly to the ground. Kuriboh made a mad dash for his precious Judai, horror and absolute fear filling his yellow-gold eyes. Tears started to fill them. "Juda-"

"Kuriboh, no! You can't assist him anymore! Just switch sides and join me, Kuriboh! It'll be easier!" Ruby stated as she suddenly appeared behind the angel. Kuriboh glanced over his shoulder and growled at the purplette angel. He took one step back, even if they were floating in the air, and then the 10-inch tall angel threw his arm at Ruby.

"Shut the fuck up! I hate you! leave me alone!! I'll never switch sides, so fuck off!!" the brunette angel hollered before flying off quickly. Ruby glared after him and then sighed before turning away and fluttering to find her kaito.

"Damn... that angel rubs my feathers the wrong way..." she stated before flying off. Meanwhile. Jahon picked the unconscious Judai up and then carried him downstairs farther into the basement before placing Judai in a jail cell and smirking before he left fully.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Later on---

Judai groaned as he woke up and then sat up, rubbing the back of his head to show that he was in pain. His golden eyes glanced around before he noticed that he was in a cage within a dungeon. There were cages on three sides, and the back was made of brick. Judai glanced around again.

"Huh... I'm in a dungeon... I was right... That demon locks up his victims before freezing them. Johan, are you here? Johan?!" Judai called out. He then heard a small and faint noise, and then he spun around with a happy expression upon his face. "Joha-"

Judai stopped and stared in terror as he saw Johan tied up to the wall by his wrists, sitting on the ground in a limp fashion. His head was lowered in a weak fashion, and some areas of his body were dripping blood. Judai felt his heart clench in terror as he clung to the cages of Johan's cell.

"Oh.... no.... Johan?!?! Johan, answer me!! Johan, please answer me!! Open your eyes!! Tell me that you're okay!! Please!! Johan! Johan!! JOHAN!!!" Judai screamed out loudly. Johan twitched slightly before snapping his head up with a smile on his face.

"Just kidding!! Ha ha ha, did I scare ya, Haou?" the bluenette asked with a smirk. His green eyes then widened when he saw crystal-clear tears streaming from Judai's gold-colored eyes and dripping down his cheeks. Judai then spun around so his back was facing Johan, curling up in a ball, hugging his knees to his chest, and then Judai started sobbing quietly.

'_S-stupid! Why am I crying?_ _Yes, I was afraid... Afraid of losing Johan..._ _When did I become such a cry-baby... Just the thought of Johan not being here anymore... terryfied me..._' the brunette shuddered. Johan wriggled his arms until his wrists were free from the ropes that held him.

Johan then launched forward and embraced Judai in a backwards hug, causing Judai to gasp as Johan buried his head in Judai's white-clad shoulder. Judai could feel Johan murmur something softly, and then Johan trembled to beg forgiveness.

"Judai, please forgive me! I'm so sorry I scared you! Please forgive me..." Johan whispered before gently sliding Judai's top down and kissing him on the neck. Judai gasped and moaned at the action, not knowing why Johan was doing it, but he didn't care.

"Johan.... unn... Joha-aaa-n, stop..." Judai whispered weakly before sliding away from the bluenette. Johan stared as Judai looked deeply into his eyes with his own filled with happiness and slight distrust. There were so many emotions that Johan didn't know what to think of it.

"You are my enemy, Johan. But still... I trust you... And I want you to come back home with me, okay?" Judai asked. Johan scoffed and glanced away.

"No way, Judai. Now that you know who I am, it wouldn't make sense. I mean, two enemies living under the same roof? Don't make me laugh. That's unheard of," Johan stated with a huff in his voice. Judai laughed lightly before nodding and then smirking.

"Too bad. I bought all the ingrediants to make gratin you know..." Judai smirked. Johan seemed to perk up at the phrase, since gratin was his favorite food. He then realized that Judai was playing tricks on him, and then he huffed and glanced away.

"Just put it in tupperware and then bring it to me for lunch tomorrow," he stated in a stubborn voice.

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

".....Then bring it on Monday..."

"Fine, if you don't mind it going bad by then..."

".....Just because you trust me doesn't mean that you have forgiven me for lying to you, now does it?" Johan asked in a slightly cold voice. He didn't mean to be so stubborn, but he couldn't face Judai like this. It hurt to much to see that hurt look in Judai's eyes.

"Yes, you're right. But do you blame me? You still haven't even apologized to me about it. You aren't being fair, Johan. You still haven't given me a chance to forgive you..." Judai stated in a cold voice. Johan glanced over and his eyes widened when Judai punched a hole in the wall.

"NOW I'M MAD!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, JOHAN!? ARE YOU SO DENSE THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME HERE TO SEE YOU!? AND FYI, GRATIN TASTES TERRIBLE COLD! PLUS, NOT ONLY IS THERE NO SCHOOL LUNCH ON SUNDAY, THERE'S NO SCHOOL ON SUNDAY!!!!" Judai hollered as he punched holes in the cell and then panted heavily.

"Okay, now that _that's_ out of my system.... I wanna see you tomorrow, Johan!" Judai called before leaping out of the cell and leaving Johan alone. Johan narrowed his eyes and then rose to his feet and then started to transform until he became Yubel.

"Judai, there truth is that I didn't want to get close to you. Not because I don't like you, because I do. It's because I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll fall for you and end up getting hurt when you eventually hate me..." Johan stated before sighing and then leaping fom his jail cell in his kaito form to assist Judai.

---Upstairs---

"I'm telling you, Haou's gone! The painting is safe, so just leave already!" Jahon shouted to the small cyan-haired detective. Shou was glaring back up at the bluenette man before his gray eyes filled with rage and anger.

"And I'm telling you that he never leaves until he gets his prize! He'll be back, so I'm not leaving until then, you fucking got that!?" Shou hollered, getting held back by his father. As they were about to keep fighting, a policeman with brown hair gasped and pointed at something.

"There he is!" the policeman hollered, causing everyone to spin around and see Judai in kaito form standing at the end of the hallway. Judai then raced up and clung to Jahon, glaring evilly at the demon-possessed man. Jahon smirked evilly.

"**_I'm impressed that you escaped, but it is in vain. It's all you can do to block my attacks!!_**" the bluenette man smirked. Everyone heard a smirk before they turned and saw Johan standing in the hallway in his kaito form.

"Fine by me. While you two tangle, I'll steal the painting!" Johan called out in a smart-ass voice to hide who he was. The cops gasped and then surrounded the painting so that no one got it, the cop with brown hair being the one the closest to it. Jahon growled until he heard a click come from where Judai was standing.

In an instant, there was an explosion of light, right where Jahon and Judai were standing. The cops gasped as Judai was forced back by the explosion, as was Jahon, who landed harmlessly on his feet. Johan stared in terror as the explosion struck Judai.

Judai collapsed to the ground after the explosion, his eyes closed and his body going pale and limp. Johan remained silent for a few minutes, allowing everything to sink in before he raced towards the fallen brunette.

"Haou!!" he hollered before collapsing next to the brunette and lifting him up bridal-style in his arms. The police gasped as the people in the cases started squealing and crying out about a bomb that had gone off. Meanwhile, Johan was trying to wake up Judai.

"Haou! Haou, don't die!! Haou!! Please don't give up! Hang in there!! You can't leave me all alone like this, Haou! Don't leave me all alone!! Don't die!!" Johan hollered, calling Judai by his kaito name as to not give him away. Johan then heard a smirked laughter come from behind him, and then a new policeman stood near the painting with a smirk on his face and his eyes covered by the brim of the hat he was wearing.

"Who said anything about dying? That's right..." the policeman said before ripping the hat and clothes off to reveal Judai still in his kaito form instead of a police man. Judai smiled happily before placing the white sealing tack into the wall to seal the demon.

"Checkmate!" Judai called out in a happy voice to show that he had won the fight against the demon this time. The police gasped, and then Jahon glanced over at the version of Judai that was laying in Johan's arms, a confused look on his face.

"**_That was... the doll I created..._**" he whispered in a possessed voice before falling backwards, causing the demon to vanish from his body and become sealed away inside the chess piece, this time, it being a rook. Judai then strode over to Johan, who was staring at him with narrow eyes as he placed the doll on the ground gently.

"You're too damn reckless, Haou. I was _worried _that I had actually lost you, you know..." Johan stated in a calm voice, trying to conceal the joy that he felt that Judai was still alive. Judai giggled lightly before reaching up and thunking Johan on the head and then racing down the hallway.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures! Bye bye!!" the silver-tinted brunette called before vanishing down the hall. Johan sighed before vanishing as well so that he could turn back into human form before his father woke up and saw him.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Jahon slowly allowed his green eyes to open, and he gasped when he saw Johan staring down at him with a little concern in his eyes. "Johan-kun!hat are you doing here?" he asked in a confused voice. Johan sighed, knowing that since his father was possessed, he didn't remember bringing Johan to the house.

"Dad, I need to ask you something. Are you gonna marry another woman again?" the bluenette asked his father. Jahon's eyes widened before he nodded once and then smiled sadly and glanced away so he wasn't looking his son in the eyes.

"Probably... But I doubt it'll last longer than the last time. I could never love someone as much as I loved your mother" he stated in a calm voice. Johan grit his teeth in anger.

"Then why!? What's with all the serial marrying!?" the bluenette hollered angrilly to his dad. Jahon smiled warmly and then glanced over at Johan and placed a hand on his son's shoulder to show him that his intensions were pure.

"Every boy needs a mother, right?" he asked. Johan's green eyes widened, and for a few moments, he was unable to speak.

'_So... all this time... It was for me?!_' Johan said as he blushed violently. He then shook his head and then started walking towards the door. "That's not it at all. If you just cherished mom's memory, then I'd be happy!" Johan stated and his dad face-faulted.

"Now you tell me!" he shouted back to his son with a laugh. Johan continued walking towards the door and then stopped and glanced back at his father.

"...You aren't gonna stop me?" he asked. Jahon shook his head and then smiled warmly again at his son.

"Nope. If you have something you need to do, Johan, then that's good enough for me. Just make sure that you get him, okay?" the older bluenette said before winking at his son and then standing up and leaving the room. Johan sighed and smiled before leaving and striding down thye hallway.

".....Hey, Ruby. You like that angel Kuriboh, right? The one that follows and assists Judai all the time? So... why exactly do you like him?" Johan suddenly asked his angel. Ruby put her hand on her chin for a moment and then thought about it for a few moments. She then smiled and sighed.

"He's so cool and protective... And he's just got this habit of showing his tears for the people that he cares about the most. Plus, he's got that sexy bad-boy attitude sometimes that just drives me wild!! My God, I adore him," the purplette stated before sighing happily. Johan smiled and then laughed lightly as he started thinking of what to ask Ruby next.

"So... He says that he hates you a lot, right? Then why don't you give up on him? Don't you hate getting rejected by him all the time?" the bluenette asked. Ruby spun around with a serious look on her face to show that she was abolutely serious in what she was saying next.

"Yes, it hurts to get rejected. But it would hurt more if someone else took him from me! I can't stand the thought of giving Kuriboh over to some other stupid angel!!" the black-winged angel hollered at her kaito. Johan started laughing hysterically. "Why are you laughing, you dingbat!?"

"Ha ha... Please forgive me, Ruby. My God, we were made for each other...." Johan laughed before Ruby smiled and layed on his shoulder. Johan then glanced up and sighed deeply and then looking up into the sky with softness in his green eyes.

'_I know what it means now... Judai... I finally get what this feeling is... I finally understand what that means_,' Johan thought before sighing and then smiling up at the moon, which seemed to be lighting up the entire sky as if to show Johan's emotions.

"I love you, Judai..."

--

Me: That was unbelievably fluffy and romantic!! Johan finally realized his feelings for Judai!

Lucy: I loved the part in the dungeon and the part where 'Yubel' accidently addmited his feelings when he thought Judai died!

Me: I know! That was a 'Oh shit, they found out' moment! Lol, Judai is the master of disquise!!

Lucy: I hoped you enjoyed this!

Me: Indeed it was amazing!!

Lucy: Please review so we can continue this!


	7. Chapter Seven: By Your Side

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: This is a fluff-filled chapter, and this one is important!

Lucy: Yes! You need to pay extra attention in this one!

Me: A new villain who's been behind all the demon attacks finally is noticed!

Lucy: But who exactly is it?! Read on and you might find out!

Me: Please read and enjoy! This is a fluff chapter!

**_Chapter Seven: By Your Side_**

---The Next Day---

"Okay.... It's just a little higher.... A little more..." Judai stated in a strained voice as he tried to pull himself up from the ground and to the fourth floor window. The brunette wanted to see what was inside the classroom, since it was locked, and he had tried climbing up to get to it.

Suddenly, Judai's foot came loose from the holding and he collapsed to the ground, screaming as he fell. The brunette prepared for impact, when he heard noise come from behind him and then Judai landed, but one something soft. The brunette groaned and sat up, rubbing his head, but suddenly, two arms yanked him down into an ambrace.

"Geez... Don't scare me like that, Judai...." Johan whispered in a gentle voice. Judai blushed and then thanked Johan for saving him before stammering and sitting up. Johan laughed and followed, but as soon as he did, he groaned in pain. Judai gasped.

"Johan! Are you all right!? Did you hurt yourself catching me?!" Judai called in terror. He didn't want Johan to be hurt for saving him. Johan smirked and then flipped the two over so that he was ontop of Judai, pinning the brunette to the ground.

"Nope, not a bit," Johan smiled. Judai flailed around underneath the bluenette.

"Ahhh, I can't believe I fell for it again!! I'm such an idiot!!" the brunette hollered as he flailed around. Johan laughed at this and then went face to face with the now beet red Judai Yuki. Judai gulped at how close Johan came to his face.

"Well, well, look at the position I've found myself in. It doesn't get much better than this..." the perverted bluenette stated. Judai blushed and even darker shade of red at this, and he started flailing ever harder. Meanwhile, during all of this, someone was watching Judai and Johan with growing hatred in his yellow eyes.

"Get off me, Johan!!" Judai screamed.

"Nope."

"Johan!!"

"What's the magic word!?"

"KURIBOH BEAM!!!!"

"OW!!" Johan hollered as he was suddenly thrown aside by a red colored beam that came from the trees. Upon looking up, Johan saw Judai's 10-inch guardian angel floating above him with smoke coming from his eyes to signal where the beams came from. Kuriboh panted and then glared at the bluenette, going into his state which Judai called... 'Mother Hen Angel Kuriboh Mode'.

"I want you to stay away from my Judai! He's a respectable boy, and you will treat him as such, you hear me, Yubel!?" the brown-haired angel hollered. Johan seemed to ignore the angered angel's rant and then he smirked at the angel floating before him.

"Hey, Judai's pet," Johan smiled happily. Kuriboh bubbled with anger at that statement.

"I'm not Judai's pet! I'm not Judai's pet! I'M NOT JUDAI'S PET!!!" the brown haired angel hollered loudly before going into crybaby mode and then clinging to Judai's shoulder, sobbing into it like a small and very spoiled child. "Waaaaaah... Judai.... he's mean to poor wittle Kuriboh...."

"Johan! Stop picking on Kuriboh!" Judai scolded. Johan folded his arms and then sighed in annoyance, mostly at Kuriboh for interrupting his 'fun' with Judai. Suddenly, Ruby popped up from a bush when she saw Kuriboh crying. This started an uproar!

"Yo, Johan! Don't you ever make my Kuriboh cry!"

"What!? Who said I was yours, Ruby!?"

"Well, he deserves it for getting in my way of seducing Judai!"

"D-do what!? What are you talking about, Johan no Baka!!"

Judai stopped talking when he heard a beeping coming from the cross that he carried as Kaito Haou. He pulled it out, noticing that Johan did the same with his black cross. They both looked at one another and nodded before starting to go their seperate ways.

"Say... even agents of Satan carry a cross? Go figure..." Judai stated before walking off fully. Johan stopped and spun around before raising one eyebrow in confusion as to what the brunette had just said and meant to say.

"What on Earth... is he talking about?" Johan asked himself before he shrugged and then went off in search of the painting that held the demon.

---Later that Night---

"Kaito Haou takes flight! I'm here!!" Judai called as he leaped into the school in his kaito form once again. The silver-haired boy landed gently upon the ground and then gasped as he saw the demon-possessed person throw knives at him. There was no time to dodge. Judai gasped as he felt himself being lifted bridal-style into the air. Upon looking up, he saw that it was Johan in his kaito form that had saved him.

"Yubel!" Judai called, not wanting to give away Johan's identity. They had a habit of doing that when they were rivals. They didn't call each other by their normal names unless they were all alone. Suddenly, Judai's eyes narrowed. "HAI-YA!!" he shouted as he clobbered Johan on the head.

"What was that for!? I saved you!!" Johan hollered as Judai tied him up. Of course, Johan could escape it anytime soon, but Judai still laughed as if he was a big boss that had just defeated all the players in a game.

"When we're in uniform, it's take-no-prisoners! I'm your arch-enemy.. So if you drop your guard, you get slapped!" Judai smiled before pulling out a white tack from the cross and then throwing it at the painting, sealing the demon. Kuriboh flew up and caught the chess piece and then Judai leaped out the window with a laugh.

Johan growled silently to himself before snapping free of the bonds that held him. With a slightlya nnoyed sneer, he escaped out the roof, unlike Judai, who prefered window escapes because they didn't hurt as much.

---Outside---

As Judai sat in a tree, he smirked and fiddled with the chess piece that was in his hand. A smile touched his lips, and he felt vey happy with how it had turned out. Suddenly, Judai heard a new pair of footsteps appear, along with a new person.

"Haou, I know that you're up there. Look, I know I wasn't at the investigation tonight... But that doesn't mean I've quit on catching you...." Shou stated as he appeared from the tree below Judai. Judai smiled and then tried to ask a question.

"Just what is your obsession with catching me, with all the other theives in the world?" he asked. Shou inhaled and then slowly exhaled.

"About seven months ago... everyone in my class couldn't stop talking about how much Judai, my best friend in the whole world, looked exactly like **you**! So, to prove that he's innocent, I have to capture you!" Shou stated in a firm voice. Judai felt tears filling his eyes. Shou was doing all of this for him?

"W-wait a minute!hat if I was really your friend- that boy that you're best friends with- What would you do then?" the brunette asked in confusion. Shou stopped walking away and then turned back with a look of pure sadness and a smile on his face.

"I'd cry..." he stated before walking off into the darkness of the night and off to his dad. Judai felt his heart beating violently, and then he slowly transformed back into his human form. As he did, Judai heard a gasp, and when he looked over, she saw someone standing in the shadows, watching him.

".....Haou..." the man whispered. Judai thought it was strange that the man looked a little like Johan, only with almost black hair and redish-purple eyes. Judai gasped as he realized what was going on, even if he wanted to not believe it.

'_Someone saw he transform!_' he gasped.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

'_My identity has been blown! Some guy I don't even know saw me change from Haou to Judai!! AAH!! My life is over!! The police are gonna find me and then poision me with fried shrimp filled with rat poison!!_' the brunette thought in terror.

Suddenly, the noises from the police came from behind the brunette, and Judai fell behind a shrub, but the spot light landed on where he was. Judai gulped, knowing that he had nowhere left to run. Meanwhile, Johan sat in a tree watching this.

"Judai!?" Johan hollered when he saw the brunette untransformed sitting behind the bush, trembling out of fear of being caught. Suddenly, a hand lurched forward and grasped Judai's wrist. Judai spun around, happy that Johan saved him.... But wait...

That wasn't Johan!!

Johan gasped as some man who looked strangely like himself grabbed Judai and then raced for a car, not even being spotted by the police or anything. Johan growled as the car drove off, and he quickly pursued after it, not planning on letting anyone take Judai away from him.

---At Judai's Apartment---

Judai sat on the couch while the man, who had introduced himself as Jehu, walked around and then placed a glass of water in front of the brunette with a smile on his face. Judai folded hisa rms and glanced over at the man before narrowing his brown eyes.

"If this is posioned, I'll kick your ass when I come back as a ghost, you hear me?" he stated. Jehu nodded slowly and then sat down on the couch right next to Judai. Jehu glanced over at Judai with a smirk, that seemed more than evil.

"So.... can't you remember anything just by seeing me?" he asked. Judai glanced over and then gasped as he was pinned to the couch by Jehu, who was smirking at him evilly as if he was holding some dark secret away from the brunette.

"I was once a human... But after Haou's death nearly 500 years, I became infused with a demon and turned into a demon. But then I made a deal with the Devil. It was that, if I could break you and Yubel up, then I could become a human again," Jehu stated before his hair grew slightly longer, and his eyes became all purple.

"I've never stopped thinking about you, Haou... Because we were lovers in a past life..." the demon explained. Juai gasped and tried to struggle away, but he found himself unable to. This demon was too powerful, and for once, he wasn't possessing a huma. This was a real demon!

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"S-stop! Please stop!!" Judai pleaded in terror. Jehu smirked evilly and continued speaking.

"God gave some of his power to a mortal, but it can only be used if that person is a pure virgin. Which... if I take away from you, means that you can't become Haou ever again... But that's all right, because you'll always be Haou..." Jehu stated before biting at Judai's neck. Judai moaned and felt tears filling his eyes.

"Kuriboh! Help!!" he cried out in terror. The brunette angel came fluttering in at the sound of his name, and then his yellow eyes widened when he saw Judai being pinned to the couch with Jehu ontop of him. He went into his protective mode and then started beating up Jehu on the head, which didn't really phase him.

"Let him go, let him go, LET HIM GO!!!" Kuriboh shouted before Jehu snappd, and his familiar, a small demon dog, appeared and pinned Kuriboh to the wall, making him unable to protect his kaito from any danger. Judai threw his head back and called for someone else.

"JOHAN!!! HELP ME!!!" he screamed. Jehu cackled and then gasped when he heard the door being thrown open. Upon glancing over, Jehu gasped when he saw Johan standing in his kaito form in the doorway. Jehu sat up, revealing that he had almost fully removed Judai's shirt.

Johan's orange eyes widened when he saw Judai sit up slightly with tears streaming from his eyes and most of his clothing was either messed up really badly, or very close to being completely off. The silverette raced up and punched Jehu in the face, sending him backwards.

"Damn you!!" Johan hollered in absolute rage. Jehu smirked before snapping, making the demon familiar he had release Kuriboh, and then he levitated into the air and smirked down at Judai with slight lust in his eyes.

"That was close, Yubel. You actually almost didn't make it in time. Hmph... I don't need to kill you now... King will kill you when he comes..." Jehu stated with a laugh before he started vanishing.

"King?" Judai asked, more thinking out loud than asking anyone, but before Jehu answere him, he was gone. Johan growled angrilly and then glanced over at Judai, who was now sobbing in terror at what had just almost happened. Johan's orange eyes softened, and then he gently sat next to Judai.

"Judai...." he said, gently placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Judai flinched violently at this, and then snapped his tear-stained face over in Johan's direction, sighing in relief when he saw that it was only Johan who was touching him. Judai then collapsed into Johan's arm and sobbed.

"It's okay, Judai... Shh... It's okay now..." Johan whispered, taking off the jacket that he wore in his kaito form and then placing it over Judai, to hide him since most of Judai's clothes had been destroyed when Jehu had tried to... Johan shook his head, not even wanting to think about it.

"Okay, Judai... Kuriboh will stay with you, and I'm right next door if you need me okay?" Johan asked. Judai nodded slowly and then smiled, feeling a lot better. Johan smiled back before walking off towards the door and then leaving to head for his apartment.

Judai smiled, feeling safer as he curled up with the coat that Johan always wore. He smiled warmly again, knowing that he was safe as long as Johan was around, and that he was foolish for not believing him in the first place.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"So, Kuriboh.... Do you know who King is?" Judai asked as he layed on the couch, covered by Johan's kaito coat. Kuriboh sat on the table right next to his kaito and shook his head slowly, a confused and slightly sad look on his face.

"No.... He sounds like a demon. But sadly, I know nothing of him, and I've never heard the name. Sorry, Judai..." Kuriboh whispered in a depressed voice. Judai smiled warmly at his angel before gently hugging him and then rocking him back and forth.

"I love you, Kuriboh! I don't care if you don't know who King is. We'll find out," the brunette kaito smiled. Kuriboh smiled and nodded as quickly as he could.

"Yeah! Because as long as I'm by your side, you'll defeat King no problem! I'll always be by your side, Judai!" the brunette angel smiled. Judai smiled back before laying down on the couch and then closing his eyes. Kuriboh flew up and slept on the pillow right next to the brunette.

"Good night, Kuriboh..." Judai murmured sleepily.

"Good night, Judai..." Kuriboh whispered before closing his eyes and yawning cutely. The next thing they knew, they were both in a deep sleep that couldn't be disturbed by anyone because this was a sleep that they had needed for so long.

One of absolue peace...

--

Me: Yay! That was fluffy!! Johan got pissed when he saw Jehu try to take adavntage of Judai!

Lucy: Yes, but now we have a bigger question.... Who exactly is King, the person that Jehu said was coming to kill Judai?

Me: I dunno who King is. Well, technically, I do since I wrote it! :)

Lucy: But for the time being, everyone wait for the next chapter because we finally meet King in the chapter and then the chapter after that....

Me: Is gonna be super emotional for poor little Judai-chan....

Lucy: Please review and we will continue soon!!


	8. Chapter Eight: Amusement

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: This is a fluffy chapter, but please pay attention to it!

Lucy: Because in this one, we learn who King is!

Me: And we learn something about Johan and Judai's relationship!

Lucy: They admit their feelings to one another!

Me: Please read on and focus please! Thank you :D

**_Chapter Eight: Amusement_**

_The Next Day..._

"Waaaah! Judai, why are you leaving without taking Kuriboh-chan with you?!" Kuriboh whined while clinging to the brunette's shoulder. Judai laughed lightly and gently pat Kuriboh on the head and then clasped his hands together and smiled warmly at the brunette angel.

"It's okay, Kuriboh. Johan wanted to take me on a date, so I want to go alone with him for a little while okay?" Judai asked in a calm voice. Kuriboh sighed at this and then nodded once to show that he approved of it, and Judai squealed happily before embracing his anel gently.

"Thanks Kuriboh! I'll bring you a gift when I get back, okay?" the brunette kaito asked. Kuriboh smiled happily and then nodded quickly before going off to clean up around the house, which he did so that Judai felt like he had a parent at home. Judai smiled warmly before running off to find Johan at the amusement park.

---At the Amusement Park---

"Okay, Johan! Now what?" Judai asked to the bluenette that was walking behind him. Johan glanced around for a moment before grabbing Judai's wrist and dragging him towards the ferris wheel where they had been before. Judai's brown eyes widened slightly.

"The ferris wheel?" he asked as Johan threw him into the cage and then climbed inside it along with him. The ride started, and when they got to the top, it stopped and waited there for a while. Judai sighed and then collapsed back against the cage, his black shirt falling open to reveal dark fang-like marks on his neck.

"Judai... You have wounds on your neck... Were they from him!?" Johan growled, and Judai immediatly knew who 'him' was. It meant Jehu, when he had tried to rape Judai. Judai gasped and tried to cover his throat up, but Johan immediatly moved Judai's hands and then bit down on the same place as the marks were.

"Unn.... Johan... w-what are you.. aan... doing...?" Judai moaned as Johan continued what he was doing. Johan then drew back and went to kiss Judai on the lips this time, but Judai placed his hands up and stopped the bluenette. Johan stared at Judai in confusion.

"Johan... W-we can't... I mean I..." Judai whispered and then glanced away. Johan sighed and then nodded once to show that he understood, but Judai could still tell that he was depressed. The brunette sighed and then leaned back.

---Later On---

Johan was still no better off that he was before, and Judai couldn't stand to see him so depressed. The brunette then strode up behind Johan and placed a hand upon his shoulder to show him that he wanted his attention. Johan spun around to face Judai.

"Johan, you can kiss me if you want..." Judai stated in a firm voice. Johan's green eyes widened happily as Judai prepared to get kissed, but instead, Johan lifted Judai high into the air and smiled up at him, with a smile that no one working for the Devil could ever manage to do.

"You're so light, Judai! It's almost like you have wings!" Johan laughed happily before placing the brunette back down on the ground and then smiling at him. Judai gasped happily before smiling back, and then he and Johan spoke at the same time.

"I love you..." they both whispered before pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. Johan embraced Judai and continued to press his lips against Judai's to show him how deeply he loved the brunette. Judai moaned into the kiss and embraced Johan tightly.

Today was perfect...

---Later On Again---

"Hey, Judai, let's go into the Maze, okay? Let;s race through it and see who comes out first!" Johan smiled happily. Judai nodded and then raced into the maze, cackling at the bluenette for being slow. "H-hey! Judai, that's cheating!!" Johan called back before laughing. Suddenly, a hand landed on Johan's shoulder, and when he turned, he gasped.

Standing behind him in human form, was Jehu.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"You! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Johan hollered at the bluenette man. Jehu rolled his purple eyes at the bluenette and then glanced away with a smirk set gently upon his pale-colored lips to show that he meant business.

"I'm here protecting him in case of danger. He is my lover, in a past life at least," Jehu stated with a smirk before folding his arms over his chest to show that he was much more maturn than Johan was being at the moment. Johan growled and then smiled.

"I get what you're saying. But I won't give Juai to you so easily. I want... no one else but Judai," the bluenette smild before racing off to find the brunette in the maze. Jehu stared in shock before nodding once to confirm his suspicions.

"So I was right... about who he is..." Jehu stated before vanishing into thin air.

---Later---

"Johan.... I want to thank you for bringing me here today.... I love you so much..." Judai smiled happily. Johan smiled back, but then he became serious as he embaced Judai tightly and then buried his head into Judai's shoulder.

"Judai... am I good enough? Am I good enough to be your cross? I'll always proctect you, Judai... I'll slways be right by your side... So please..." Johan then pulled back and looked deeply into Judai's eyes with his own emerald ones.

"Will you quit being a kaito... for me?" Johan asked in a calm voice. Judai gasped lightly before taking a step back and then shaking his head slowly.

"I'm sorry, Johan. I can't quit being a kaito. No matter what. I promised Kuriboh I would continue being a kaito. If Kuriboh never appeared to me, I'd never be able to sleep at night, and I'd never be able to smile for real. Kuriboh is precious to me..." the brunette stated. Johan slowly gulp before speaking.

"And if you found out... that Kuriboh was betraying you?" Johan asked in a calm voice. Judai glanced up in confusion, and then Johan continued. "It's true. Kuriboh... is working for the Devil, Judai. He's betraying you..." Judai gasped and then shook his head slowly.

"T-that's a lie... It has to be a lie!" Judai hollered before turning and running towards his house. Johan gasped and sprinted after the brunette.

"Judai! Judai, come back!" he called after the brunette. Judai raced towards his apartment, not caring how far away it was. He had to see if Johan was lying, mistaken... or if he was telling the truth. Was Kuriboh actually working for the Devil?

'_Kuriboh is betraying me? No! I-I can't believe it! I won't believe it!!_' Judai thought as he raced into his apartment.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---At Judai's Apartment---

"Kuriboh!" Judai hollered as he threw open the door to his apartment and raced inside. Kuriboh appeared from inside Judai's room with a broom in his hand, and once he laid his golden eyes on Judai, a smile spread across his lips, and he dropped the broom to the ground.

"Judai! You came home early! Hey... why are you breathing heavilly? Are you all right?" the angel asked in a gentle voice. Judai panted heavilly before smiling at Kuriboh and then reaching into his pocket before pulling out a small charm that he had bought for Kuriboh.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Here's your present!" Judai smiled warmly before handing the large charm to Kuriboh. Kuriboh smiled happily and then embraced it gently before smiling happily at the brunette kaito and then hugging him and laughing happily. Judai smiled back and then sighed.

'_Johan must have been mistaken... Kuriboh's still the same as he's ever been... Johan must have been wrong..._' the brunette thought as the apartment door was thrown open and Johan came bursting in with a glare imbedded on his face.

"Judai! Get your hands off him, demon scum!!" Johan hollered before taking out the black cross with the blue gem that he carried and then grabbing Judai's wrist and pulling him away from the brunette angel. Kuriboh stared in shock as Johan pegged the cross at him.

Suddenly, Kuriboh smirked evilly and the cross hit a barrier around him before dropping with a thud to the ground. Johan growled angrilly, and Judai stared in shock at the angel that he had trusted with all his heart. Kuriboh dropped the charm that Judai had given him and then smirked.

"Oh, was that it? Is the game over already? How boooooring..." the brunette angel stated before he glanced over at Judai with an evil look on his face. Judai trembled at the look, and then he felt his heart pound in terror. Johan narrowed his eyes at the angel.

"Stay away from Judai, Kuriboh. Or would you prefer a different name..." the bluenette narrowed his emerald eyes even more as he stated the next line with such anger that Judai couldn't help but shudder at the tone that Johan was using. "Your Majesty?!"

Judai gasped at the title that Johan had just given Kuriboh. '_Your Majesty... That's usually a title that you give to a king. Wait... a king?! No... N-no it can't be! Please don't let it be that Kuriboh is actually..._' Judai thought with a shudder of terror. Kuriboh smirked evilly.

"Looks like you figured me out, Yubel. I guess I don't need to hold this form anymore..." the brunette angel stated before he became surrounded by a dark black light, one that would usually come from a demon rather than an angel.

The signal of a demonic transformation.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

When the light vanished fully, Kuriboh was standing before Judai, his appearance no longer that of a 10-inch person, but that of a young 18 year old male of 5'11". Kuriboh's normally short brown hair was now waist-length with a greenish tint to it, and it was still spikey.

Kuriboh's eyes were the same golden yellow color, only this time they were filled with a sadistic rage that no one ever knew Kuriboh possessed. He had spiked elf-like ears, and on his back were the white wings that were fairly small, but large enough to at least stretch 3 feet from his body.

Kuriboh was wearing a crimson corset-style top and a black open tunic over it that fell to his thighs. He had a red sash around his waist, holding the tunic in place, and on his right arm was a bandage. On his left leg was a creepy looking black tattoo, and on different sections of his body were bandages. On his feet were black tie up shoes that came to his shins.

"Ahhh.... Much better. This form is much better than my other stupid one," Kuriboh stated with a smirk. Judai trembled at the sight of his angel friend like this. Kuriboh then threw his head back and cackled loudly and evilly, worse than any cackle any human could do.

"Now I can finally return to my Master! I don't need to be on this damn Earth anymore!" the brunette angel laughed. Judai trembled at the sight of his friend cackling like a demon... No, worse than a demon ever could! This cackle was inhuman!

"....Oh, Kuriboh..." Judai whispered in terror.

--

Me: Oh no! Kuriboh is King! All this time, he was behind this!!

Lucy: Oh my God! Poor Judai!!

Me: The next chapter is really angsty, yet romantic for Judai and Johan!

Lucy: And we learn a bit about why Kuriboh is like this!

Me: Please read on!

Lucy: Review please!!


	9. Chapter Nine: Within Evil

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: We're back with Chapter nine!!

Lucy: Kuriboh is King! _He's_ been behind the demons this whole time!!

Me: This is a distaster! This is an important chapter so that you can get what's been going on for the whole story! Because there's a reasoning as to why Kuriboh became the evil heartless bastard that he is in this chapter!

Lucy: Please read on and enjoy this chapter! There is fluff between Johan and Judai because Judai really needs it right now! His best friend in the whole world has just turned on him for hell's sake! What would you need if it were you?

Me: Please read on!

**_Chapter Nine: Within Evil_**

"Kuriboh... You're King? Y-you're a d-demon too...?" Judai whispered in terror, his heart constricting at the very thought of the idea. Kuriboh smirked and slowly shook his head to show that he wasn't and then pointed to himself with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm a Hell Angel. Hell Angel Kuriboh..." he stated in a calm voice and then cackled wildly again. Judai trembled and then reached for Kuriboh, a sad and betrayed look on his face as his lips parted and he tried to speak to the angel he had once trusted.

"T-this is a joke, right Kuriboh...? Being the Devil's advocate... You're just teasing me, right? Kuriboh..." Judai whispered as he reached for the angel. Kuriboh glanced up and smirked suddenly, using a force of energy to throw Judai away from himself. Judai gasped and grunted as he slammed into the wall, and his lips trembled weakly.

"Judai!!" Johan hollered in horror as he raced over to the brunette and cradled him in his arms. Judai groaned in pain and then glanced up at Kuriboh with betrayal, pain, and hurt in his brown eyes and tears forming in them. Judai reached for Kuriboh once again.

"K-Kuri... boh..." Judai whimpered before collapsing to the ground in a pained fashion. Johan gasped and gently held Judai in his arms, staring at him with sympathy in his green eyes before glaring at Kuriboh with absolute rage and anger in his emerald eyes, their color turning yellow-green with anger.

"You... bastard!!" Johan hollered in pure rage. Kuriboh laughed lightly at this comment. He then smirked and glared at Judai with absolute hatred in his golden eyes to show how much he actually detested the brunette with all of his heart. He then twisted his lips into a scowl.

"The truth is that I absolute hate you, Judai!!! I've always hated you! Ever since we first met each other!! I've always hated you!!!" Kuriboh shouted. Judai gasped as tears started streaming down his cheeks. Kuriboh then stormed over and threw Johan away from Judai before before grabbing him up and then glaring down at him with a smirk.

"I'll tell you my real job, Judai... To hurt the reincarnation of Haou of Arc. My mission was to become close to you, and then break your heart into pieces..." Kuriboh growled out angrilly to the brunette that was his friend. Judai gasped and shook his head violently.

"T-that isn't true! Kuri...boh...." Judai whispered in a pained voice. Johan raced up and went to attack Kuriboh.

"Unhand him, you fucking bastard!!" the bluenette hollered in rage. Kuriboh glanced back and 'hmph'ed before throwing his hand at Johan, sending a blast of energy to force him away from the two. Judai gasped in shock as Johan was throw aside.

"Johan!!" Judai cried out weakly. Kuriboh smirked and then his face softened slightly as he spoke the next words that he was planning on stating.

"We're you happy? When you had me, I was so valuable to you that I was priceless..." Kuriboh smirked and then sighed sadly. "You poor child. You didn't even know that it had been planned. Everything that happened in your life at home was planned..." Judai's brown eyes widened slightly.

"W-what do you mean...?" Judai whispered in shock as Johan came up next to him, still glaring at Kuriboh.

"You haven't figured it out yet? Ah, simple simple Judai..." Kuriboh smirked before throwing his head back and cackling loudly as he screamed out his message to the brunette that he was once such close friends with, but was now bitter enemies with.

"You're parents were under the Devil's control for all those seven years after your birth!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes widened when he heard the words that he feared escape Kuriboh's lips. The brunette started trembling as he thought of his mother and father, at how they were always fighting with each other and how they always hated one another.

'_Mother... Father... it was all my fault..._' Judai thought before he collapsed over. Johan gasped and caught Judai in his arms, staring down at him with wide green eyes. The bluenette gave Judai one firm shake to try and snap him out of the trance he was in.

"Judai! Judai snap out of it! Wake up! Judai!! Please wake up!!" Johan called to the brunette in his arms. Judai shuddered, his brown eyes wide so hat his pupils were tiny and almost unoticable. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he was trembling while whispering in a shocked voice.

"It's all my fault... all my fault... all my fault..." the brunette whispered weakly. Johan reached up and cupped Judai's face in his hands, staring deeply into his eyes with his own, their emerald color filled with worry and terror, because he was afraid for Judai's condition. Kuriboh smirked evilly.

"Judai, don't you know the truth? Johan has been decieving you as well. He's been working for the Devil all this time as well. He's just been lying to you about protecting you. He never cared about your or anything! He's just like me!!" Kuriboh smiled. Johan growled at Kuriboh angrilly.

"Shut the fuck up!!" he shouted angrilly at the Hell Angel before grasping Judai's shoulders and staring into his brown eyes with his own green ones. Judai was still trembling, and Johan grit his teeth in fear that Judai might never awaken from this state ever again.

"Judai! Judai, look at me!" Johan hollered, tilting Judai's face up so that their eyes were locked with one another's. Johan then sighed slightly until he felt Judai start to fall limp in the bluenette's arms. Johan cupped Judai's face in his hands again and stared into his eyes.

"Judai! Look at me, Judai! Judai!! Judai, please believe in me! I was never working for the Devil! Please believe me! I love you!!" Johan hollered to the brunette that he loved. Judai's tears increased and then he pushed away from Johan, tears streaming from his eyes.

"N-no! No! I can't believe anyone anymore! Everyone's decieving me... Kuriboh... Johan... Shou... everyone!! Everyone's been decieving me from the very start!!" Judai sobbed violently into his hands. Kuriboh cackled as Johan raced over and embraced Judai tightly, who then started struggling violently.

"No! No!! No!!! Put me down!! Please out me down!! You've been lying to me from the start! You've been working with the Devil to break my heart!! Noooo!!" Judai wailed as he flailed around and sobbed violently. Johan spun the brunette around and then embraced him and started kissing his neck. Judai gasped as Johan pulled back and then stared into his eyes.

"Judai, I love you. I'd never decieve you. I was never working with the Devil. Never... I love you, Judai. I always will... So please... please calm down, okay?" Johan whispered lovingly into the brunette's ear. Judai trembled before he sighed and went limp in Johan's embrace. Kuriboh cackled.

"What's wrong, Johan? Afraid that he's gone forever? He's like this because of you. Because you weren't strong enough to protect him! If you cradle him so dear, why don't you protect him with everything you've got?" the brunette angel asked with a laugh. Johan glared at him.

"You fucking bastard!! This is all your fault!!" he shouted angrilly. Kuriboh laughed and then shook his head, sending his brown hair swishing down his back and then coming to a halt as he stopped the shaking of his head. Judai was still trembling, his eyes wide and spilling tears and light whimpers escaping his throat.

"Shh... Judai... Judai, please... Please stop crying... I love you..." Johan whispered before kissing Judai on the lips to calm him down. Kuriboh smirked and then placed his hands forward to launch an attack at the two lovers who were holding each other so dear. Suddenly, a voice cried out to them.

"Stop this madness, Kuriboh!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kuriboh gasped at the sound of the new voice, it belonging to a girl. A large black light appeared before vanishing and revealing a nother angel. Kuriboh's eyes widened at the sight of this girl, and he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

Standing in front of Judai and Johan was a girl possibly the same age and height as Kuriboh. She had long purple hair that ended at her chest in a cascade of natural lavender braids that swirled around each other at the ends. Her eyes were a ruby red, and 2 purple cat-like ears extended from her head. On her back were beautiful black-purple angel wings.

She was wearing a purple tank-top style top with a flowing purple skirt that ended at her knees and extended in the back. She wore red lace up boots that came to her shins and had black laces on them. On her forehead was a red gem that was still shining with energy. On her lips was a kind smile. Kuriboh glared at the smiling girl.

"Ruby..." he growled. Johan gasped when he saw his angel standing before him in a calm fashion, her body being the size of a normal human being. Ruby smiled at Kuriboh and then took a step towards him. Kuriboh growled angrilly at her.

"It's a little late for you to start caring now!! Where the fuck were you when I needed you the most!?" the brunette angel hollered in absolute rage. Ruby's red eyes widened as Kuruboh stormed over to her and grasped her shoulders, glaring into her eyes with his own.

"Where the hell were you when I needed you!? You said you'd always be there for me! But you lied to me! You weren't there the one time I needed you!!" the brunette screamed. The purple-haired angel shook her head violently at the brunette standing before her.

"I couldn't have done anything! It was an Angel Council! Since I was an angel-in-training, my words had to effect on what went on!" the purplette screamed. Kuriboh rolled his eyes and shoved Ruby away from himself, glaring venomously at her.

"Why didn't you help me!? You could have spoken up and they would have spared me! But no.. You kept silent! Why!? My cause was noble! My reason was noble!!" Kuriboh screamed angrilly at the girl. Ruby narrowed her eyes in sorrow and then growled.

"You think killing humans was noble!? I don't care if it was for a human who never did any wrong! Killing humans is an inhuman cause!!" she screamed. Kuriboh narrowed his eyes in absolute rage before he threw Ruby back slightly and then stomped forward towards the door.

"I've had enough. Good bye, Judai..." Kuriboh stated before he turned and walked towards the door. Judai struggled in Johan's embrace and reached for the brunette angel that he had placed all his trust into. Tears streamed from his eyes.

"No! No, Kuriboh!! Come back!! Please come back!!" Judai sobbed as the brunette angel vanished from the house fully. Judai trembled before thinking back to all the times. All those things that Kuriboh had said... all those feelings, were they all false? Judai felt his lip tremble and then tears streamed from his eyes.

"I DIDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE AN ANGEL OR A DEMON AS LONG AS YOU STAYED BY MY SIDE!!! KURIBOH!!!!!!!" Judai hollered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Off in the Hell Forest---

Kuriboh sat on a tree branch in the Hell Forest, a large forest with black skies and dead trees and lava rivers. The Hell Angel glanced up into the sky and spotted no moon, since there was no light besides the lava in this forest. Kuriboh gently touched his beating heart.

"I did my job... I broke Judai's heart... So why... does my heart hurt like this?" Kuriboh asked before staring off into the distance. He remembered Judai's tears, his sobbing face, and the pleads that Judai had made to him. Kuriboh grit his teeth and clutched his heart.

"W-why do I feel like this...? Unn... No! It must stop! I hate Judai! I hate him! The only one I care for is the Devil! I hate everyone else!!" Kuriboh shouted before curling up on the tree branch he was sitting on and he started shuddering slightly.

"....Judai..." Kuriboh whispered before gritting his teeth and allowing himself to fall asleep.

--

Me: Okay, I am sad now. Poor Judai!

Lucy: -hugs Judai- I can't believe Kuriboh would do something like that!

Me: Please review and tell us what you think!

Lucy: Please please please review!

Me: The next chapter gets good! Something bad and heart-crushing is going to happen. But who is it going to happen to and whose heart will it hurt?

Lucy: Please read on to find out! And please review! Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter Ten: Hane Kuriboh

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Oh no! Judai's heart in in turmoil!

Lucy: Kuriboh was betraying him all the time! He was the one behind all the demon attacks!

Me: Now Judai's in a highly depressed state!

Lucy: This can't be good at all! Something bad is about to happen to one of the characters! But who?!

Me: Read on and you'll find out!

**_Chapter Ten: Hane Kuriboh_**

---The Next Morning---

Judai slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open. Sunlight leaked into his room, and everything finally came back to the brunette. Judai remembered Kuriboh betraying him and then leaving, and then after that, Judai couldn't remember anything. He must have fallen asleep.

As Judai tried to stand up, he felt Johan's arms snake around his waist and pull him down. Judai glanced over and gasped when he saw Johan next to him, still asleep, holding Judai close to himself. Judai smiled before sliding out of Johan's embrace and then replacing it with a pillow so that Johan wouldn't notice he left.

Johan rolled around a bit before waking up and then glancing down at the pillow in his arms. He immediatly shot out of bed, ignoring the f act that he was still wearing his clothes from the day before, and he bolted into the living room.

"Judai! Judai!?" he hollered in terror that the brunette wouldn't answer. Judai suddenly glanced back from the living room and smiled happily as Johan appeared.

"Hey, Johan! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!" Judai laughed lightly, as if nothing bad had happened. Johan sighed in relief before racing over and grabbing Judai into his arms and then yanking him into an embrace. Judai blushed and then struggled in Johan's embrace. "J-Johan...?"

"Judai... I was so afraid... that you ran away again..." the bluenette whispered. Judai laughed lightly before pulling from Johan's embrace and then smiling up at him. He then headed for the door, smiling back at the confused bluenette.

"Relax, Johan. I'm a lot stronger than before. C'mon, we're gonna be late for school," Judai smiled before taking Johan's hand and dragging him to the school. Johan still questioned Judai's ability to be in school in such a condition, but he let it drop.

---Gym Class---

Judai raced around the gym, prepared for anything to happened. He was on fire today, no one could stop him from winning. Sweat dripped from the brunette's hair and down his face, but Judai still refused to give up. But inside, Judai was warring with himself.

'_I'm strong! I don't need to believe what Kuriboh told me! He doesn't hate me! He never did!!_' Judai thought as he leaped into the air. Suddenly, Kuriboh's words replayed in his mind, and Judai collapsed to the ground as he thought of the seriousness Kuriboh had put into his words of hatred.

Kuriboh... Kuriboh hated him with all his heart and all his soul! None of it was a lie!

"Aniki!" Shou hollered as Judai collapsed to the ground onto his knees, his eyes wide and his breaths coming in strained gasps. Johan raced over and picked Judai up bridal-style and then started heading for the door to the classroom. The gym teacher blushed, being a yaoi fangirl.

"Judai wasn't feeling good this morning. I'm taking him to the nurse's office, okay?" Johan asked the teacher. She blushed and nodded quickly as Johan smiled and then walked to the nurse's office with Judai still resting in his arms comfortably. Johan then slowly made his way down the hallway, staring down at the brunette with kindness in his eyes.

---Nurse's Office---

"Okay, Judai. The nurse said you can go home early because you aren't feeling good, okay? I'm gonna go get your stuff so you can go home, okay?" Johan smiled at the brunette, who was staring at the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

"Stop.... being so nice, Johan. After all.... I too might be deciving you. Who knows?" Judai giggled in slight sadism. "I could just be working for the Devil like Kuriboh, on a mission to break your heart into pieces. Who knows? I'm just a terrible boy... That's why Kuriboh left me!!" Judai hollered as he laughed insanely, tears streaming down his cheeks. Johan gasped and grabbed Judai's shoulders, and then Judai started struggling violently.

"Let me go!! Dammit, Johan! Let me go!!!" Judai sobbed as he squirmed in Johan's grip. Johan gently yanked Judai forward and then slammed his lips against the crying brunette's. The brown-haired boy gasped lightly and then moaned into the kiss before collapsing into Johan's embrace, sobbing loudly. Johan smiled and stroked the brunette's back.

"Shh.... Shh... It's okay, Judai... It's all right..." Johan whispered. Judai sobbed and shook his head violently.

"It's not! It's not okay! Kuriboh's words... they're etched into my heart! I'll never be able to forget them, Johan! Kuriboh hates me! No one... No one loves me, Johan!!" the brunette sobbed loudly into the bluenette's chest. Johan grit his teeth before hugging Judai tighter.

"Judai.... Shhh, you don't have to think about it now, Judai. Just please... don't talk anymore," Johan smiled and kissed Judai on the lips gently. As they started hugging, Ruby suddenly flew in, still in her human sized form, and she got down near Johan.

"Yubel, bad news! There's a demon!" she shouted, and Judai's brown eyes widened in shock at the words.

---At Judai's Apartment---

"Okay, Ju-chan. Sorry about this, but since you can't transform without Kuriboh's power, then I'll have to go at it alone. Okay?" Johan said as he placed the cream-colored coat over his shoulders gently. He was already transformed, and Judai smiled warmly before hugging him.

"Yes, it's all right. Be safe, Jo-kun..." Judai whispered before kissing Johan on the lips. Johan smiled before leaping out the window and then racing down the street to go and seal the demon from the painting. Judai sighed and then gasped as he heard a laugh.

"So, I guess your the one being left at home, huh, my Prince?" Judai spun around and gasped at who he saw standing behind him.

"....Kuriboh...."

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Kuriboh smirked and then slowly took a step towards the brunette, his lips pulled back in a happy smirk. His eyes were narrowed angrilly, and he seemed to be filled with a happy sadism that only an angel from Hell could understand.

"Kuriboh..." Judai whispered once again as the Hell angel stepped forward with a laughing grin planted gently upon his lips. His golden eyes then glanced over at Judai, and he started laughing slightly in a sadistic voice.

"Poor Judai... You're still broken up over what I said? Heh heh... It doesn't have to be that way you know. I can make you back into Haou, and we can work for the Devil together, Judai, and go back to how it was before," the brunette angel stated. Judai stared at his friend and then slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, Kuriboh. But my heart... is with God. I can not join the Devil... Because deep down, I know that you are still my friend, Kuriboh..." Judai whispered with a smile on his face. The brunette angel felt his heart skip a beat, and then he growled before grabbing the cross from Judai and flinging it out the window.

"There! Our friendship, out the window!! Like it should have been!!" Kuriboh cackled, but his eyes widened as he spotted Judai leap off the balcony and grasp the cross in his hand before falling towards the ground, 7 stories down. Jehu, who was watching, gasped at this.

"HAOU!!!!" he shouted before leaping and then catching Judai, two inches before they smashed into the ground. Jehu vanished into thin air, but Judai laid motionless upon the ground, still clutching the cross in his hands. Kuriboh felt his heart skip more beats, and then he vanished, his eyes squeezed shut in shame.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Shou grumbled to himself as he stormed into the back of the apartment, clutching a bag of groceries in his hands. He had decided to leave the investigation, since Haou had not show up to steal the painting. Shou sighed before catching sight of someone in the backyard.

Upon approaching it, Shou felt his heart stop for an instant. Laying on the ground was a brunette with his eyes closed, and he was clutching a large golden cross in his hands. Shou gasped and then felt tears fill his eyes.

"ANIKI!!!!"

--

Me: JUDAI!!!!

Lucy: OMG!!! WHAT'S JOHAN GONNA DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT?!

Me: This is horrible! Judai fell from the seventh floor of his apartment, but Jehu caught him, and now Judai is unconscious!

Lucy: This is bad! Very very bad!

Me: Please read on when we write the next chapter! It gets very very fluffy!

Lucy: Please review and tell us what you think!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Haou of Arc

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Yes! We are back with chapter eleven!

Lucy: Judai fell from his apartment, and now we learn what is going to happen with this!

Me: How will Johan react when he learns what happened!?

Lucy: Let's read on and find out!

Me: Chapter start!!

**_Chapter Eleven: Haou of Arc_**

"Finally... Finally..." Edo whispered, tears of joy filling his aqua-blue eyes. He then clenched his fists and threw his arms into the air in triumph, cheering wildly and happily. He squealed and flailed his arms about while twirling in circles like a madman.

"I finally caught Kaito Yubel!!" Edo hollered, the other cops clapping for him. Johan sat on the ground, in kaito form tied up by thick ropes, rolling his orange eyes in annoyance at the dancing person before him. He honestly couldn't believe that he was friends with this guy in his human form.

_'Dammit! I was so worried about Judai that I was careless and got myself caught by this idiot..._' Johan thought. His silver-blue hair fell around his face as he hung in his head to try and avoid eye contact with Edo, lest he discover who Johan actually was.

Suddenly, the chief's cell phone rang with a funky ringtone, and the bluenette glanced down at his pants pocket, where the phone was located. He pulled it from his pocket and held it up to his ear, clicking the talk button so the person on the line could talk to him.

"Hello? Shou-chan? W-what's wrong, Shou-chan? Why are you crying?! Are you all right?!" the chief asked his son in a frenzied concern. Shou was obviously panicking, seeing as everyone could hear him over the cell phone, panting heavily and choking up a bunch of tears. Shou then sniffled loudly.

"Dad! I-I don't know what to do... Aniki..." the bluenette's voice whispered. Johan lifted his head at the mention of Judai's nickname, a slight feeling of dread coming over him. Had something happened to the brunette in his absence? Finally, Shou's voice hollered out loudly.

"ANIKI FELL FROM THE SEVENTH FLOOR OF THE APARTMENT!!"

Johan's eyes widened in terror as he heard the dreaded words. He immediatly started struggling like a wild animal and eventually, his struggling cast away the ropes that were holding him in a tight fashion. The silver tinted bluenette then made a dash for the window and flung himself out it, using his kaito powers to land like a cat, safe and unharmed before he sprinted away.

"It looks like Yubel escaped," the police chief said, still worried about his son on the other end of the phone, who was still crying hysterically over what had happened. Edo's blue eyes widened and he anime-cried to himself over the loss of the thief he had tried to hard to capture.

"Nooo!! All my hard work waste-" Edo's blue eyes snapped open as he finally remembered what Shou had said over the phone, and how serious he had sounded about the events that had supposedly occured. The silverette glanced over in terror at the police chief.

"W-what did you say happened to Judai...?" he whispered in terror.

---Meanwhile Down the Street---

_'Judai! Judai!!_' Johan thought as he raced full speed to his apartment building. He didn't care that he was in kaito form. He didn't care if anyone saw him and he got thrown in jail for who he really was. Nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing but Judai's safety! Johan whipped his cell phone out and dialed a number.

"Dad! Send an ambulance to my apartment immeditaly! Please hurry! It's an emergency!! I'm serious, it's an emergency!!" the bluenette screamed into the phone. He heard his father start to respond to his son's horrifying message.

"Johan!? Johan, what's going-!?" Before Jahon could answer, Johan hung up the navy-colored cell phone and continued to race towards the apartment, his thoughts still on the brunette he loved with all his heart and soul.

_'Judai! Judai!! Please be all right! I'll never forgive myself if you aren't all right!_' Johan yelled as he transformed back into human form, as to try and avoid capture, and then continued running towards the apartment building where Judai had supposedly fallen from his apartment balcony.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's brown eyes slowly fluttered open, and he sat up before rubbing his head slowly and groaning under his breath in a pained voice. The brunette then glanced around the room where he was, and it looked like he was in a jail cell. Judai gasped and then glanced around more.

'_Where am I!? I remember falling from my apartment balcony after Kuriboh threw my cross, and then I'm in a jail cell? An ancient jail cell by the looks of it,_' Judai thought in a confused look before glancing over his shoulder and gasping as he saw someone else in the jail cell with him.

The person had long brown-silver hair that was stringy in some places and fell around his face in beautiful curves, faming his peach face gently. He was about Judai's age, and he looked like he had seen his fair share of death and destruction in his short life.

The male's strong golden eyes held absolute pride and bravery that no one person could ever hold, and the person was clothed in all white, despite being in a jail cell. Around his pale throat was a golden cross that looked very familiar.

"Y-you... Who are you...?" Judai whispered in shock. The silver-haired jail person glanced up and then stated his name with pride in his voice.

"I am Haou of Arc. And who are you?" he asked. Judai felt his eyes widen. This person sitting before him was Haou of Arc, the person that Judai was the reincarnation of. It all made sense now! When Jehu caught Judai, he somehow plunged his soul into the past where Haou of Arc had died!

"HAOU OF ARC!?!?" Judai screamed suddenly, causing Haou to cover his ears and then shake his head slowly to clear the ringing from his ears. Judai then raced over and clung to a pair of bars that was seperating him from the person he was the reincarnation of.

"Honestly! You're Haou of Arc!? Amazing!!" Judai hollered before cheering loudly. Haou sighed and then smiled sadly, his golden eyes filled with sorrow.

"But I.... will not be apart of this world for much longer. They plan to kill me..." he whispered in a quiet voice, but somehow, Judai heard the voice and then glanced down at Haou with shock in his brown eyes, and he trembled at the thought of what Haou had just said.

"W-what....?"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Back in the Present Time---

Johan sat in the waiting room of the hospital that his father owned, and he was trembling with terror. He remembered getting to the apartment to find Shou crying over Judai, who was laying on the ground with such a dead expression, that Johan had believed that he was dead right then and there.

'_How could I have let this happen! I should have been there with him! Dammit, if I hadn't left him all alone like that, this wouldn't have happened!!_' Johan hollered to himself in his mind. He glanced over at Shou, who was still crying into his hands, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Johan gasped and glanced up as his father came walking out from Judai's hospital room, dressed in all white. He had to blood spots on his coat, but none of that mattered at the moment to the bluenette. Johan raced up and grabbed Jahon's shoulders.

"Dad! Is Judai all right!? Please tell me that Judai is gonna be all right!! Please, Dad!!" Johan hollered, absolute worry in his voice. Jahon sighed softly, and then glanced away from his son with shame in his green eyes.

"Johan... He doesn't have many outer injuries, but... there is a chance that Judai will never wake up again," the bluenette said to his son, feeling his heart constrict at Johan's shocked face, and he couldn't bear to see it. Johan shuddered, his eyes wide with terror.

"Dad... please save Judai... Please!! He's really special to me... Please, Dad..." Johan sobbed quietly. His father sighed before hugging Johan to his chest and then trying to calm him down. He couldn't stand to see Johan upset over something, but he knew that Johan had good reason.

"It's gonna be okay, Johan. I will see what I can do, all right?" Jahon asked in a quiet voice. Johan nodded slowly before gritting his teeth, mentally slapping himself for allowing such a horrible thing to happen to Judai.

'_Judai... please... Be all right..._'

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Back in the Past---

Judai rested outside the jail cell as the sun started peaking up over the hills. Haou had told him to escape, and since Judai was a spirit in this time, he was able to walk through the walls and get in and out of the cell as he wished it.

The brunette glanced over as Haou was brought out of the prison and then placed in the center of town, tied to a pole over a bunch of burning logs. Townspeople were screaming for Haou to die, and Haou hung his head in shame as burns started coating his body. Judai grit his teeth and then raced up to Haou before he started throwing the burning logs away.

"You! What are you doing?! That isn't going to work!" Haou called down to Judai, where as no one could hear him over the roar of the fire. Judai glanced up at Haou, his brown eyes filled with determination and pride. He started tearing away even more logs, but the fires still grew.

"I can't leave you like this! I have to save you! No matter what!! You have to use your powers to seal the demons that the Devil sends on us! You have to! That's your job!" Judai hollered to the silver-haired male before him. Haou smiled sadly.

"I can't anymore. I lost my purity... to the guard of the castle. He stole it from me by force..." Haou whispered slowly. Judai gasped and then sighed sadly. There was no way he could save Haou of Arc from his painful death. Haou then smiled warmly at Judai.

"Who are you? What is your name, young one?" he asked in a calm voice. Judai glanced up and smiled softly.

"My name is Judai Yuki. And I am... the reincarnation of Haou of Arc. I am the reinarnation on you..." the brunette whispered in a happy voice. Haou gasped in shock before smiling at the brunette and then he closed his eyes.

"Judai, I will not use my powers to seal the demons. I will give them all to you, Judai. That way... you can rescue the ones you love," Haou smiled before he glew a bright golden color and then the color went to Judai, surrounding him in the warm light. The cross around Haou's neck flew and then landed on Judai's chest before he was bathed in a warm light.

Then he was surrounded by darkness...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"_Judai!! Judai, wake up!!! Judai!!!_"

Judai slowly opened his brown eyes at the sound of his name being called, and he saw Johan right above him, worry etched on his face. Johan's green eyes widened as he saw Judai's brown eyes open, and then Judai slowly sat up, rubbing his bandaged head slowly.

"Johan... where am I?" the brunette asked in a calm voice. Johan was silent before he grabbed Judai into a tight embrace and held him tight, burying his head into Judai's shoulder, not revealing his face to the brunette. Judai gasped as Jahon walked in with a smile.

"Oh, Ju-chan! You're all right! That's good. I need to check on you, okay? Jo-kun, could you move for a minute so I can check Ju-chan?" Jahon asked with a smile. Johan shook his head and refused to move away from Judai. Judai smiled at Jahon.

"It's okay, Ojisama. I'm all right, so... It's okay..." the brunette stated in a quiet voice. As Jahon left, Judai hugged Johan gently. "Johan... are you crying...?" Judai whispered in a gentle voice. Johan slowly pulled back and revealed his tears.

"Oh, Johan..." Judai whispered before hugging the bluenette again and then he slowly rocked back and forth while still in the bluenette's hold. Johan snuggled into the brunette's hug and then he sighed gently.

He was just glad that Judai was all right.

--

Me: Yay! Judai woke up!

Lucy: And he and Johan had a fluff moment!

Me: Yay!!

Lucy: Okay, next chapter gets pretty interesting.

Me: Kuriboh crosses Shou over to the evil side by making him possessed by a demon, and then Judai has to choose between getting killed by his best friend, or _killing_ his best friend!

Lucy: Oh my God! Please review!


	12. Chapter Twelve: Friends To the End

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Yay! Judai woke up in the previous chapter!

Lucy: But now, Kuriboh convinces Shou to join the dark side and then possesses Shou with a demon to force him to turn evil!!!

Me: This won't be good!

Lucy: Nope! Well, Shou gets possessed and tries to kill Judai!

Me: Let's see how this turns out!

**_Chapter Twelve: Friends To the End_**

---The Next Day Around Nighttime---

Shou happily strode down the street, humming a merry tune that his mom had taught him. He was happy that Judai had finally woken up and that he was all right. Judai had left the hospital that day, since they found nothing wrong with him, and then Shou had decided to take a walk.

"I'm glad that Aniki is all right... But something doesn't.. seem quite right tonight..." Shou whispered before glancing back behind him, spotting a large demon swing towards him. Shou's eyes widened before he screamed loudly, but his scream was swallowed up by the night.

---At Johan's Apartment---

"Okay! So, you met Haou of Arc and became Haou again?" Ruby hollered in shock. Judai nodded as he sat next to Johan, who was hugging him close. Johan glanced down at Judai with a smile resting on his lips. He was happy that Judai was all right.

Suddenly, Ruby gasped and then glanced out the window. "I sense a demon! It kidnapped Shou and took him to the far side of town! Off where the school is!" she called to the two kaitos who were sitting on the couch. Judai and Johan immediatly leaped to their feet.

Both of them raised their crosses into the air before two colored lights surrounded the both of them. Judai transformed back into his kaito form for the first time in a while, and then Johan turned into his kaito form like he had the night before.

"To seal the evil born of the night... The two kaitos take flight! We're back in action!" Judai and Johan called as they started laughing and hugging one another. Ruby growled and thunked the two kaitos on the head.

"C'mon! We have a demon to catch and a friend to rescue here!!" she growled in an angry voice. Judai nodded once and then glanced over at Johan, who nodded back. With a simple leap, they both sprang out the window and towards the area where Ruby had sensed the demon go.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

---Inside Kuriboh's Castle---

Shou groaned as he allowed himself to wake up and glance around. He was inside a castle made of crystal, and standing before him was a brunette angel with long hair that fell to his waist, and he was wearing all black with a few red areas.

"W-who are you...?" Shou whispered in shock. Kuriboh smirked and then kneeled down before the bluenette.

"I am... an angel who came here to tell you horrible news. Your beloved friend, Judai... was possessed by the demon, Kaito Haou. As we speak, Haou is slowly devouring Judai's life, and when he's done, Judai will be forever gone," Kuriboh lied. Shou's eyes widened.

"No! I won't allow that to happen!" Shou hollered before turning away from the angel. Kuriboh smirked.

"If you want to save him... then look me in the eyes and say it..." the Hell angel smirked. Shou slowly glanced back and then gasped when he saw Kuriboh's eyes glowing evilly. "Give me your soul... and I will free Judai. I can give you power to kill Haou... So join me, and we will destroy him together..."

"I will save Aniki..." Shou whispered as his eyes flashed red, and with a smirk, Kuriboh placed a demon inside Shou's heart, making him turn to the dark side.

---Outside the Castle---

Judai and Johan raced up to the large crystal palace that had grown on the far side of town over night. Judai couldn't even begin to wonder what had created it, but he imagined that Kuriboh had something to do with it. Johan gasped suddenly.

"Look!" he called, pointing to Shou as he appeared from the castle. Judai smiled and raced towards his friend.

"Shou! You're all right!!" he hollered, forgetting that he was in his kaito form. Shou smirked as Judai neared him, and suddenly, there was a gunblast aimed directly at the brunette. The bluenette cackled as Johan's eyes widened.

"JUDAI!!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai gasped as a stripe of blood appeared on his cheek, dribbling down to his chin before dripping to the ground. The brunette glanced weakly up at Shou, who was holding a gun out towards Judai, smoke rolling from the barrel.

"S-Shou..." Judai whispered in a weak voice. Shou rolled his head back slightly in a demonic fashion before staring evilly at Judai.

"Give him back... Give my Aniki back!! Die so that Aniki can come back to me!! DIE!!!" Shou screamed before he started shooting at Judai once again. Judai raced over to Shou, dodging all the bullets and then grabbing Shou's wrists tightly.

"Shou! Stop this! Come back to me! You're not ment to be evil!!" Judai cried. Shou growled evilly before swinging his leg at Judai and forcing him away. Shou then raced at Judai and slammed him against a wall roughly. Johan raced over, but was thrown away by Shou, who had brand new strength. Shou then grasped Judai's throat and squeezed it.

"Angh! S-Shou..." Judai moaned weakly as the bluenette crushed his throat slowly and painfully. Shou's eyes glew red and he smirked, revealing small fangs in his lips.

"If I kill you, then Aniki will come back. Haou, you need to die to bring my Aniki back! So die and let him out of your hold, you fucking demon!!" the bluenette screamed before cackling loudly and squeezing harder, making the brunette gasp in pain. Judai shook his head and stared into Shou's eyes.

"Shou! Snap out of it! Please snap out of it!! You don;t want to do this!" he screamed. Shou gasped, his eyes slowly turning to gray for an instant. But before they did, a small blast came and shot before Judai and Shou, casting the two away from one another. Judai and Johan glanced up and saw Kuriboh standing on the ledge near them.

"Yes, Shou. Kill Haou and free, Judai. That's all you can do. If you don't hurry, then Haou will devour Judai's heart and your precious Aniki will die," Kuriboh smirked before cackling loudly. Shou smirked and then a sword appeared in his hands from nowhere.

"DIE, KAITO HAOU!!!!!!" Shou hollered before running up and then swinging the sword at Judai. Johan gasped in terror as the sword neared Judai, but suddenly, Jehu appeared out of nowhere and slammed the sword away from Shou's grasp.

"Don't touch my Haou, demon scum!!" Jehu growled.

"J-Jehu?!" Judai called in shock as the demon knight appeared before him. Johan gasped as Jehu appeared before Judai to protect him, holding Shou back from killing the brunette. Jehu glanced over his shoulder at Johan and nodded once.

"Johan! Take out Kuriboh! If you can, then Shou will go back to normal!" the demon knight hollered. Johan nodded before leaping into the air and trying to kill the brunette Hell angel that was the cause of everything bad that was happening. Before Johan could, however, Judai leaped up and grabbed Johan into a backwards embrace.

"Johan! Please don't kill Kuriboh! Please!!" Judai begged in a pleading voice. Johan grit his teeth before landing gently on the ground. Kuriboh stared at Judai in shock before his eyes narrowed and he formed a blast of energy in his hands.

"Showing sympathy? Tch. It'll be the death of you, Judai!!!" Kuriboh shouted before blasting the blast at Judai. Judai and Johan gasped, unable to move, but Jehu suddenly leaped before Judai and the blast tore open his stomach.

Jehu coughed up blood slowly before smirking at Kuriboh, who was growling at him with anger in his eyes. Jehu then collapsed back into Judai's lap. Judai kneeled to the ground and stared down at Jehu with tears in his eyes. Johan was by the demon as well, staring at him in shock.

"Hey... Haou, don't cry, okay? It ruins you to cry, y'know..." Jehu laughed before he coughed up blood. Jehu then glanced over at Johan and took his hand slowly. "Johan... you have to know something. We are... the same person..."

Johan's eyes widened as Jehu stated this, and then Johan closed his eyes as he shared a memory with Jehu.

---Flashback---

_Jehu watched as he was torn in half, well, his soul was at least. One half of the soul arose to Heaven, the one that would be reincarnated into Johan one day, but Jehu still remained in Purgatory. Jehu reached for Heaven's gates._

_"Please! Please, what have I done wrong?! Why can I not pass on with him?! Why can't I have Haou with me!? Why!?" Jehu screamed out loudly. A sudden laugh answered him, and then Jehu reamined silent out of fear._

_"Foolish boy! You're just another lost soul about to be mine again! See him resting in Heaven, you'll never free him from them! You must surrender it all and give life to me again! Haou lies beyond this portal! Take the word of one immortal!" a voice hollered out. Jehu gasped and then glanced over at the source of the voice, and he saw a dark figure standing before him._

_"Give your soul to me for eternity! End your grief with me. There's another way to get him back! Take your place inside the fire with him!" the figure shouted. Jehu's eyes narrowed before he reached forward and then took the figure's hand, ready to become a demon to be with Haou, who was actually in Heaven._

----End Flashback---

"T-that was... the Devil... telling you to join him!" Johan gasped as the memory ended. Jehu nodded before glancing at the two with a gentle smile.

"Take care of yourselves. I'll see you both real soon, okay..." the demon whispered before collapsing against Judai's chest and then dying. Judai felt tears fill his eyes as he slowly rose to his feet and then walked towards Shou. Johan gasped at this action.

"Judai, no! He'll kill you!" Johan hollered in terror. Judai stepped before Shou, who growled at Judai and raised the sword into the air. Judai smiled softly as he stepped before Shou and then waited before Shou raced at him. As the sword was about to kill him, Judai transformed back into his human form.

And Shou jerked to a stop right in front of the brunette with his eyes wide.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"A-Aniki...." Shou whispered as the shock caused the demon to fully leave his body. Judai nodded slowly and then felt his heart clench as crystal tears started streaming down Shou's pale face. "Please tell me it isn't true, Aniki! You're not Haou! Please tell me it's just a cruel joke!!" Judai slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Shou... But this... is who I really am..." Judai whispered. Shou shuddered before racing up and hugging Judai tightly and crying into his chest. Judai hugged his friend back before pulling him away and staring down at him.

"Shou, Kuriboh... the one who made you possessed... he's in trouble now, and I have to go save him. Will you wait here for me and Johan to return?" Judai asked, pointing over his shoulder to Johan, who was still in his kaito form. Shou nodded and then Judai smiled before transforming back into his kaito form and racing off with Johan.

---Inside the Castle's First Floor---

Judai and Johan found themselves surrounded by tons of demons, obviously the guards of the castle. Johan stood with his back to Judai, and Judai glanced over at Johan. He then sighed before looking towards the stairs.

"Johan... I have to go save Kuriboh. Will you hold them off for me?" Judai asked in a calm voice. Johan nodded with a smile, and then felt his face heat up as Judai kissed him on the cheek gently. Judai then raced up the stairs and vanished from sight, onward to face his former friend. Johan smirked at the demons.

"Bring it on, guys. I'm all pumped up and ready to kick some ass!!" the silverette kaito shouted before running and fighting off the demons to buy some time for Judai.

--

Me: Yes! I am so close to the best chapter in the world!

Lucy: The next one!

Me: It's romantic, fluffy, angsty, and amazing!!

Lucy: We'll learn some stuff in it as well!!

Me: Let's continue this!

Lucy: Please review and read the next chapter when it comes up!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: All Alone

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: This is the funnest chapter that I think I ever wrote!

Lucy: She really had fun with this one!

Me: Yes! Ever since I started this story, this is the chapter that I couldn't wait to write about!

Lucy: Please enjoy the fluff, angst, tear-jerkingness... Ah, you get it!

Me: Enjoy the chapter!!

**_Chapter Thirteen: All Alone_**

Kuriboh watched from the top floor of the castle as Judai raced up the stairs. Kuriboh stood before a large mirror, which was showing the kaito racing towards the top. Kuriboh smirked slightly and then closed his eyes softly.

"This'll be easy. I know Judai better than anyone. I know what his heart wants... and what will take him down. This... will do the trick," Kuriboh said as he waved his hands in front of the mirror, transforming the door to the top of the castle.

---With Judai---

Judai raced up to the door that rested to the top of the castle, where Kuriboh was located. He grabbed the door and then pulled the door open, shocked when he saw that it wasn't a castle anymore. Inside the room was his apartment.

Judai slowly stepped in and then gasped when he saw his mother and father come walking out of one of the rooms. Tears filled his golden eyes, and then he grasped his parent's into an embrace. His mother smiled and then hugged Judai tightly.

"Judai... so you are Haou... I'm so proud of you. You can finally take care of yourself without us around..." she stated. Judai's father smiled and then he laughed lightly in the back of his throat to show who he truely was and what he was going to say.

"Now we can get divorced..." Judai's father stated, causing Judai's brown eyes to widen in shock.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Yes. Now that you can take care of yourself, there's no need for us to be together anymore," Judai's father smiled, a happy tone in his voice, despite giving such a terrible message to the little kaito before him. The brunette's eyes widened as he grasped his father's shoulders before pushing away from them.

"W-what are you saying!? Why would you say something like that!?" he yelled. His mother smiled before she and Judai's father closed their eyes and folded their arms over their chests, still smiling. Judai didn't notice his cross turning stone-gray and getting a crack on it.

"We're saying that we've wanted to break up for a long time..." his father smiled. Another crack formed on the cross as Judai's mother laughed warmly, shaking her head.

"But because of you, we _forced_ ourselves to stay together," she said, brushing her brown hair back. Judai gasped, a larger crack appearing on the cross right near the red gem in the center, showing that it would break very soon.

"We'll never be able to see each other again. Never be called a family again..." his father said, walking past the kaito along with Judai's mother, both of them smirking evilly, but Judai was in too much shock to realize it.

"We'll keep sending you money..." his mother said in a cold voice. Judai trembled, the cross cracking even further, turning a darker stone color. His lips quivered as he opened his mouth to speak, in a shaking voice.

"W-was it... my fault? Is it... because I was born... Is it all my fault?" Judai whispered in a hushed voice, his golden eyes wide with terror, fearing the answer he would receive. He heard his father laugh before they opened the door.

"We've often wondered that..." he said, turning into a demon, but Judai's back was to him and his mother, so the kaito couldn't see what was actually going on. Judai's 'mother' transformed into a demon as well.

"But it's too late now. It's too late to change anything about the past now..." she whispered evilly, smiling. They opened the door and then slammed it shut as they left Judai standing with his back to them, lost in his thoughts with wide eyes.

"I... I... I am..." Judai lowered his head, two tears falling from his golden eyes. The tears cascades down his cheeks and then off his chin. Landing gently and quickly upon the cross attached to Judai's uniform.

Suddenly, the cross shattered into a thousand pieces.

Judai's gold eyes widened as the cross shattered, his eyes becoming blank as it did. His hair became short again, landing gently around his chin and shoulders like it did when he was human. His head became lowered as his kaito uniform transformed back into his black T shirt with the blue corset cover, red shorts, and sandals.

The brunette, now back in human form, collapsed to his knees, his now brown eyes dull. Tears cascaded down his cheeks in small rivers of sorrow, staining his pale cheeks. His body was trembling violently with sobs. Suddenly, there came a small sigh.

"Oh, my. The Cross is gone. You'll never be able to turn into Haou again, Judai," a voice suddenly said. It sounded familiar somehow, and then a small giggling laugh followed. But there was an evil tone in the laugh. Judai raised his head and glanced over at the person who had caused the laugh.

Standing a few feet from him was a male, possibly 18 or 19 years old. The boy had waist length spiked brown hair with a greenish tint to it. His eyes were golden yellow, filled with sadistic rage. He had spiked elf-like ears, and on his back were white wings that were fairly small, but large enough to at least stretch 3 feet from his body.

The boy was wearing a crimson corset-style top and a black open tunic over it that fell to his thighs. He had a red sash around his waist, holding the tunic in place, and on his right arm was a bandage. On his left leg was a creepy looking black tattoo. On his feet were black tie up shoes that came to his shins.

"Kuriboh..." Judai whispered in utter shock and in a broken tone.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Poor Judai..." Kuriboh said, his hand resting on his hip. He then released his hand from his hip and started walking towards the brunette slowly, his hips swaying slightly to the side each time he took a step forwards.

"Weak and lonely Judai. Cry-baby and solitary Judai. If I wasn't here, you couldn't do anything, Judai," Kuriboh smirked, stepping up so he was almost a few feet from the sobbing brunette. Judai stared as Kuriboh smirked even more

"But... there is one good thing about your pathetic self..." the evil Angel stated, his gold eyes flashing. Judai glanced over at Kuriboh in slight confusion. The former Angel then slammed his foot forward so it hit Judai's back, making him crash to the ground on his stomach. Kuriboh's foot remained resting on Judai's head, pressing down.

"Your crying face, Judai!! It's so disgusting, pitiful, and pathetic... and I love it!!" Kuriboh shouted with insanity in his voice, laughing loudly. Judai groaned in pain before looking at Kuriboh with desperation in his eyes.

"Kuriboh! P-please... try to remember your true feelings... Please remember..." the brunette groaned, his energy and his will power fading quickly. Kuriboh sneered slightly before his lips curled into a smirk.

"True feelings..." he whispered before stepping off of the brunette. He then snickered before throwing his head back and started laughing hysterically. Judai sat up on his elbows weakly before looking at the dark Angel.

"Regain... your... true self... Please!" Judai yelled, reaching for the Angel. Kuriboh's eyes widened, and a sudden burst of energy sent Judai flying back and crashing against the stone wall with a grunt of pain. The brunette then sunk to the ground in pain.

"What are my true feelings?" Kuriboh cackled as he advanced towards the brunette. Judai remained silent as Kuriboh stopped in front of him, his gold eyes narrowed evilly. "What is my true self? What do you know about me? How do you know that this isn't my true self!?" the dark Angel cackled loudly. Judai whimpered before looking up at the Angel.

"I love the Devil, and detest God from the bottom of my heart. This _is_ my true self!! This is who I really am, Judai!" the dark Angel hollered in rage. Judai whimpered and looked over at Kuriboh with a sad smile on his lips.

"D-don't worry, Kuriboh. I-I'm gonna turn you back to your real self..." he whispered in a weak tone. Kuriboh smirked before blasting Judai with a stream of energy. The brunette flew back and smashed against a wall, grunting in pain.

"What are you gonna do!?" Kuriboh hollered, throwing Judai against the stone wall once again. Judai screamed out in pure pain as his body thwacking against the walls. "Scream!? Pray!?" the dark Angel hollered, throwing Judai to the ground. Judai twitched slightly, his face twisted up in pain. Kuriboh smirked and laughed lightly, placing his hand upon his hip.

"That's right, Judai. Ask God for help..." the former Angel said, stepping forward. Judai slowly started pushing himself up off the ground, having a hard time doing so. Kuriboh took the opportunity to try and break Judai's will. "If you say 'In the name of God', then why don't you call for Him?" the brunette Angel asked.

He then glared at the brunette and then clenched his teeth and his fists. "He can't help you! No, Judai, He _won't_ help you! You can cry and scream for Him all you want, but He will never answer you!!" Kuriboh screamed, his rage taking over him. Judai finally sat up.

"Kuriboh... w-what do you want from God?" the brunette asked. Kuriboh reeled back slightly.

"What!?" he yelled. Judai trembled weakly before pressing the question further onto the brunette Angel standing before him. Maybe if he... got Kuriboh to understand, he might return to the good side. He might have a chance, so it was worth a shot!

"Would you be happy if He fulfilled your wishes? Are you asking... for love?" Judai asked, not noticing Kuriboh's trembling. The brown-haired Angel shivered.

"Shut up..." he whispered. Judai sat up slightly more, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body as he did so.

"That isn't life at all!" Judai said, sadness filling his voice.

"Shut up!" Kuriboh yelled in an attempt to silence the kaito before him. But Judai just kept on speaking, determined to get Kuriboh back to his former self. And if this was the only way to bring him back, then so be it.

"You're not living because someone told you to. You're living because you want to live!" Judai said, standing up weakly, wobbling a little as he did so. Kuriboh bit his lower lip and hung his head.

"Shut up... Shut up..." he said, his teeth grit and his eyes covered by his hair. His body was trembling, his feathers fluttering slightly as his body twitched.

"SHUT UP!!" Kuriboh suddenly shouted, sending waves of energy smashing into the walls, shattering them. He then stepped back and glared at Judai in pure rage. "I'm impressed that you could say all of that! After all, the one asking for love was..." Kuriboh then glared a deadly look at the brunette standing at least 20 feet from him.

"You, Judai!!" he hollered loudly, causing Judai's brown eyes to widen. Kuriboh's eyes narrowed in anger as he trembled slightly, remembering what he was saying to the brunette.

"You waited years for a stupid letter from your parents! Because Johan loved you, he was always willing to protect you... You just relied on my powers, on Haou of Arc's powers.... and on God!" the Angel yelled, his wings flapping angrily. Judai gasped at the creature's words.

"Have you ever done anything with your own strength!? You're all alone!! Without the others, you're useless!! Just a stupid wimp who can't defend himself and who can't even protect the ones he loves without help!!" Kuriboh screamed.

"You can't do anything by yourself!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai gasped as he understood what Kuriboh had been telling him. It was all true, everything the dark Angel was saying was the truth! He had no strength of his own! It was all true!

'_E-everything... is true... It was... all true..._' Judai thought, collapsing to his knees, , his arms dangling at his sides, his brown eyes widening with terror. They were dull now, the light and life from them gone like the wind. They weren't lively like Judai's normally were. These... were filled with death.

"I can't... do anything..." Judai whispered, his dull eyes looking up at the sky which was revealed through the destroyed shrine in the cliffs. The dark sky seemed to match Judai's heart: filled with doubt and loneliness. Black as death... Black as doubt... Black... like sorrow.

"I'm all alone..." Judai whispered in a hushed, terror-filled tone. Kuriboh laughed and pushed his hair away from his face. The dark angel then threw his head back and cackled evilly. Judai could hear the laugh, but he didn't care or acknowledge it at all. Everything was a lie...

"Ha ha ha! Poor Judai! You were fooled by my lie and acted like a protector of justice..." Kuriboh then laughed again, his yellow eyes flashing with evilness and anger. A smirk crossed his lips. "But in reality, you were working for the _Devil_ the whole time!!" Kuriboh shouted, cackling loudly after wards.

Judai remained staring at the blackening sky, his lips trembling softly. Kuriboh then placed his hands in front of him and formed a ball of dark energy in his hands. "But, it's all over now. Kaito Haou has vanished from this world. And Yuki Judai..." the former light Angel glared evilly before thrusting his gloved hands forward and sending the blast at Judai.

"NO LONGER HAS ANY USE IN THIS WORLD!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

The blast exploded, leaving a huge assortment of purple and red light flashing in the direction that it had hit. The dark Angel cackled, throwing his head back as he laughed. Kuriboh smirked before gasping, his yellow eyes widening.

"W-what in the-!?" the former messenger of God gasped. A blue light came through the red and purple light that had surrounded the brunette that Kuriboh had tried to kill. When it vanished,the source of the light came into view.

Standing in front of Judai, and Johan who had just appeared, was a girl possibly the same age and height as Kuriboh. She had long purple hair that ended at her chest in a cascade of natural braids. Her eyes were a ruby red, and 2 cat-like ears extended from her head. On her back were beautiful black-purple angel wings.

She was wearing a purple tank-top style top with a flowing purple skirt that ended at her knees and extended in the back. She wore red lace up boots that came to her shins and had black laces on them. On her forehead was a red gem that was still shining with energy. On her lips was a kind smile. Kuriboh glared at the smiling girl.

"You! Ruby..." he growled. Ruby smiled warmly at him, dropping her arms to her sides before folding them over her chest, smirking at the dark Angel standing before her. Kuriboh growled low in his throat, when a sudden cry broke through his thoughts.

"Judai!"

Kuriboh looked over at Johan, who was kneeling behind Ruby and was still in kaito form, cradling Judai in his arms. The brunette had passed out, obvious by the lack of response he was giving to the bluenette that was holding him.

"Judai! Snap out of it! Judai!" Johan cried out in desperation, holding Judai in his arms and shaking him firmly but gently. Judai's head rolled back, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed. Kuriboh glared at the scene, his face twisting in slight sorrow and pain.

"Ruby... how dare you get in the way," the dark-haired brunette Angel stated with a low growl in his voice. Ruby scoffed, waving her hand in front of herself before folding them across her chest again, smirking at Kuriboh.

"Whoa, now! Don't go gettin' the wrong idea. I didn't do this to save Haou..." the purplette smiled. She then smiled warmly, a look of deep pain and love in her red eyes. "I did it to protect _you_..." she whispered to the brunette dark Angel. Kuriboh's gold eyes widened slightly in shock at the light Angel's words. Was that true? Or was she tricking him?

"What...?" he asked, narrowing his eyes to hide the joy that was slowly seeping into them. Ruby smiled and flapped her black-purple wings slightly to get a small gust of wind going.

"If you hurt Haou now, when you turn back to normal, you'll be sad. Because deep down, you still care for Haou," the light Angel smiled, a look of concern and seriousness slowly etching its way across her features. Kuriboh sneered.

"What kind of stupid..." he trailed off, unable to think of what to say, his teeth clenching tightly. Ruby smiled, taking a step towards the evil Angel that had once been her close friend and crush. Her red eyes filled with hope.

"I believe in you, Kuriboh..." she whispered lovingly to the Hell angel. Kuriboh felt his heart constrict before glaring and forming another energy ball in his hands. He then made it larger than the one before.

"Then _die_ believing!!" he hollered in pure rage, firing the energy blast at the group. Ruby's gem glew bright red again, forming a temporary shield around her, Judai, and Johan. The blast bounced off the shield, cracking it slightly.

"Damn you, Ruby!" Kuriboh hollered angrily, pressing the energy harder against the red shield. Ruby bit her lower lip, making the shield stronger before looking over at Johan, who was still focused on Judai.

"Johan! Right now, I'm entrusting Judai to you!" the purplette yelled over her shoulder before turning back to face Kuriboh. She released a battle cry before racing at Kuriboh, her ruby gem glowing bright red. Kuriboh sneered before the fight started.

Ruby prayed that she could hold Kuriboh off long enough for Johan to snap Judai out of his trance. She hoped that Johan could snap the brunette out of it. Kuriboh had damaged his soul pretty bad...

Maybe beyond all repair...

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Judai! Judai!!" Johan called out, shaking Judai slightly harder than he had before. The brunette's dull eyes slowly slid open, a sad, possessed look on his face. Johan gasped as he saw the brunette awaken.

"Judai!" Johan called. Judai's head slowly rolled to the side, his eyes fluttering so they were halfway open. He slowly and softly parted his lips before his eyes became a duller shade of brown than they were before.

"I'm... all alone..." Judai whispered in a trance-like, sad voice. Johan gasped as he heard Judai say the words he had feared that the brunette would say. He firmly gave Judai one more shake to try and snap him out of it.

"Judai! Pull yourself together!!" Johan hollered in a concerned, firm voice. Judai's head lifted slightly, his eyes turning duller and duller with every passing moment. His pupils were gone, showing no sign of ever being there. His eyes were fully blank.

"All alone..." Judai whispered in a soft voice. Johan grit his teeth as he reached forward and cupped Judai's face in his hands. He pulled the brunette forward so he was a few inches from Johan's face.

"Judai! Judai! Look at me!" Johan said, making it so the brunette had locked eyes with the bluenette. Johan's face was twisted in concern, his teeth clenched and his eyes filled with love and concern.

"Who am I!?" Johan demanded. Judai stared at him with his dull eyes for a few moments, his sorrow-filled eyes remaining the same, getting even duller than they were before. His pale lips then parted, and he spoke.

"...Johan..." Judai whispered in a hushed tone. Johan's eyes lightened up slightly when he heard the brunette say his name, but his face still held the concern that he was feeling for Judai.

"That's right! I'm always by your side!" the bluenette yelled. Judai's eyes dulled even further, his shoulders slumping a great amount, even if Johan was holding him up by cupping his face in his hands.

"I am... all alone..." Judai whispered in the same trance-like voice. Johan grit his teeth and shook his head quickly to try and make the brunette understand and snap out of it.

"You're wrong! You _aren't_ all alone! Try to remember!!" the bluenette begged. Judai merely stared ahead as Johan went closer to his face, staring deeply into the brunette's dull eyes.

"Who's waiting outside for you because he believes you'll be coming back!?" Johan hollered. Judai thought for a moment, remembering everything that had happened. Little by little, he remembered...

"Shou..." Judai whispered. Johan nodded once, his stern-concerned look still remaining on his features.

"That's right! And who died entrusting everything to you and letting fate decide their lives!?" the bluenette hollered. Judai remained silent before opening his lips to speak softly.

"Haou of Arc... Jehu... Yubel..." the brunette whispered. Johan nodded once, happy deep down that the brunette was understanding, but he didn't show it yet. He had to be _certain_ that Judai believed him!

"That's right!! You aren't alone, Judai!!" Johan hollered. He moved his face closer to the brunette, staring into his extremely dull, almost pitch black eyes with concern and sternness filing his own.

"You have me! You have Shou! Ruby... Edo... Dad... Haou of Arc... Jehu... Yubel... We're all here for you, Judai!! We're all watching over you!" the bluenette yelled. Judai's eyes widened slowly, but they still remained as dull as they had when Johan had showed up.

"But you... What are you going to do if you don't believe in yourself!?" the bluenette screamed. Judai remained expressionless, his eyes only displaying sorrow, doubt, and possessment.

"Believe... in... myself..." Judai whispered. Johan nodded, tightening his hold on the brunette, his eyes flashing as he brought himself as close to the brunette as he could get.

"That's right! You have to believe in yourself, Judai!! You have to believe in yourself because... I believe in you, Judai!! I love you!! So please snap out of it and come back to me!!" Johan hollered loudly. Judai remained silent for a few moments before his eyes widened slightly, as if he was realizing something.

"Believe in... myself..." he whispered. The brunette then closed his eyes, and searched deep within himself to try and find someway that he could bring Kuriboh back to the way he was before this happened. Finally, he found it.

Judai's eyes snapped open, their color, pupils, and light all back. Johan sighed in relief before pulling Judai into an embrace, keeping a firm grip on him. Judai sighed and snuggled into the embrace, happy to be out of his trance.

"Johan..." Judai whispered, guilt filling his tone. He couldn't believe he had been tricked like that. He couldn't believe that he had given up his soul and hope to something as trivial as deception. Johan shook his head, smiling warmly, his eyes closed to try and hide his happiness.

"Judai... You're back... I was so worried..." the bluenette whispered softly. Judai nodded before gasping. He could hear a voice coming from the back of his head, and he knew he had to listen to it. Judai then glanced over at Kuriboh.

He knew how to bring him back to normal...

--

Me: That... was... AWESOME!!!!

Lucy: Truely fun to write!!

Me: Please review! Tell me what part you liked about this chapter, please!

Lucy: Thanks! This story will continue soon!

Me: Please review!

Lucy: Thank you all!!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Love and War

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: This is the next chapter! XD

Lucy: Everyone please enjoy this!

Me: I placed a lemon in this chapter especially for you guys!

Lucy: Please like this chapter! Maybe Judai will get Kuriboh back on his side!

Me: Yes! Maybe he will, please read on!

**_Chapter Fourteen: Love and War_**

Judai slowly rose to his feet, much to Johan's surprise, and he stood before him, facing Kuriboh. The brunette angel snarled evilly.

"That's not possible. Your will was broken! There's no way you can still be..." Kuriboh trailed off, eyes widening. Ruby looked over her shoulder at Judai and flashed him a small smile before winking at Johan.

Johan stared up at Judai and nodded once to him, also rising up to his feet to stand by his brunette lover. Judai heaved a small sigh.

"Yes, my will was broken. And it wasn't until Johan told me how important I was that I realized I am never truely alone. In fact..." the brunette stepped up a few steps and held his arms out, as if preparing for an embrace.

"I'm the luckiest boy in the world. To be serving under God," Judai smiled. Kuriboh shook his head violently.

"T-that's not... You were working for the Devil the whole time! You were always assisting the Devil!" the hell angel shouted in rage. Judai smiled sadly and looked up at the angel that was once his best friend.

"That might have been true. But in my heart, I was always assisting God, and that is why He forgives me for my most horrid sin," the brunette whispered, more to the heavens before he looked over at Johan.

"And if not for Johan, I might have never been able to transform again. My heart would have been scarred for life if not for him," Judai said before touching his heart lovingly before smiling up at Kuriboh.

"And that's why I love him so dearly," he whispered. Kuriboh's golden eyes widened.

"SHUT UP!!!!" he hollered. Judai slowly shook his head.

"Strong and graceful... Brace and eternal..." Judai whispered as his body was surrounded by a white light, large white wings coming from his back. Johan gasped as his precious lover was surrounded by lights.

Judai felt power surge through him, and something grew from his chest, covering right where his heart was. The wings broke and the feathers became his clothing, covering him in all white clothing, slowly changing into red, white, and orange.

His hair grew long in the front, to his waist, turning to a pale silver color, and his eyes glew a dull yellow, like fresh gold. From his chest glew a golden cross, the gem in the center a lovely white, like heaven iteself. Judai flashed a smirk.

"Kaito Haou descends to defeat all evil!" Judai shouted, and Kuriboh's eyes widened.

"B-but our cross was _shattered_! You shouldn't be able to transform at all!!" the Hell angel roared, eyes blazing. Judai giggled happily and wagged his gloved fingers at Kuriboh, his eyes closed softly and peacefully.

"True, but I summoned up Johan's cross, the one he gave me in my soul. Johan's cross is within me..." the brunette whispered, gingerly touching the cross. Johan was blushing cutely and he pointed to himself.

"Me? I gave you a cross?" he asked, and Judai winked at him in a cute manor.

"Yes, you did. Our love gave birth to this cross. Your love... made this loving cross and let me transform," the kaito said with a smirk before looking back at Kuriboh, who was now shuddering in horror.

Ruby stared and then slowly stepped to the side, going over to Johan and kneeling by him, checking her kaito over for any injuries he might have gotten. She winked at him and looked over at Judai, smiling.

He could free Kuriboh's captured heart.

"Kuriboh, I finally figured it out..." Judai whispered as he stepped to Kuriboh slowly, his eyes locked with the angel's. Kuriboh whimpered and took a step back, but there was no where in the cave to go.

"S-stay away..." he whispered, eyes bugged out with terror. Judai slowly shook his head.

"No. I figured it out. You and I, we were always close. No matter what anyone says to it, we were always close. Devil or not," the brunette whispered. He looked up.

"The Devil won't keep me from you. Nothing matters like that, because now... I know what this feeling is. I know why it hurt me when you left me and became evil," Judai said with a smile on his lips. Kuriboh shook his head slowly.

"No... No, stay away!" he yelled in a small voice, eyes wide with horror.

"Kuriboh, I..." Judai whispered. Kuriboh shook his head.

"STAY AWAY!!!!" he shouted. Judai slowly reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kuriboh's shoulders, drawing him into an embrace. Judai felt Kuriboh's wings lower a great amount, his body settling.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as Judai whispered Kuriboh's name. The Hell angel whimpered a little as Judai put his lips by the angel's ear.

"I love you," Judai whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kuriboh's eyes widened in shock as his wings grew large and pure white, encasing him and Judai. The light surrounded the castle, and then vanished, taking Kuriboh with it.

Judai dropped to his knees, coughing up sobs that stuck in his throat. He felt his heart thudding with sorrow. He suddenly felt a shadow loom over him.

"Judai, you liar. You said you wouldn't cry anymore."

Judai gasped and looked up, his eyes widening in shock. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but this time, they were out of pure happiness. He wanted to cry and hug the figure before him, but he was too afraid to wound him.

Sitting before him, still in a human size, was Kuriboh. His eyes were bright and gold, and his hair had reverted to it's short form in the back, coming long in the fronts. He was dressed in his red leotard-like outfit, when he was Judai's little angel.

Judai smiled softly.

"You too, Kuriboh..." he whispered, and Kuriboh gasped before rubbing tears from his cheeks before laughing and smiling at Judai. As they laughed, Ruby and Johan came running up to them.

Johan dropped by Judai's side and drew the little kaito into an embrace. Judai gasped and smiled, falling into his lover's embrace. Meanwhile, Kuriboh looked over as Ruby came flying over and wrapped her arms around the angel.

"Kuriboh! Kuriboh!!" she hollered, sobbing out of pure joy. Kuriboh blushed and then settled into the hug, embracing Ruby. They stayed like this before Ruby blushed at her own actions and threw Kurboh backwards.

"Y-you lech! Why are you feeling me up!?" she gasped, eyes wide, face red with embarrassment. Kuriboh's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

"Eeh?! You were feeling me up, you bloody wench!" he yelled, and then Ruby gasped in mock annoyance.

"A wench, am I? How dare you?" she yelled before tackling Kuriboh to the ground, the two of them wrestling. Judai and Johan giggled at the sight before them, and then they hugged again as their angels fought.

Suddenly, a white light came and surrounded the four of them.

"W-what?" Judai gasped, and Johan drew him closer as they and the two angels were pulled into the skies, through the clouds, and then they found themselves in a large castle-like white building with a large throne before them.

And they finally realized where they were.

They were in Heaven.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"Whoa! We're in Heaven!? T-this is so cool!" Judai marvled, his eyes wide with excitement. Johan rolled his eyes and grabbed his lover around the waist, noticing that Judai had reverted back to his normal form instead of his kaito form.

"Yes, it's cool, isn't it?"

Judai spun around at the sound of a new voice, and he was shocked to see that there was now someone sitting on the throne in the center of the alter. The person had black hair, a cowboy hat, and he had bandages covering one eye. He was dressed in all white.

"Welcome, my friends, to Heaven," the man said. Kuriboh and Ruby gasped before dropping to their knees before the man, and Judai stared up, snuggling further into Johan's chest. He stared up at the man and whimpered.

"Are you God?" he asked. The man laughed softly.

"No, my precious Judai. I am not the Almighty Father. I am Jim Cook, the Messenger of God," the man said in an australlian accent. Judai nodded and then he and Johan bowed slowly, their eyes facing the ground and Jim rose.

"Please, my friends. Stand. You are all under God's power, so you are not supposed to be bowing to me," the aussie laughed, and the four beings slowly rose to their feet. Jim smiled at Judai.

"Judai, you and Johan were given powers because you were the only ones who could save the world from the Devil," Jim explained, and the two boys gave small nods. Jim then looked over to Kuriboh, who lowered his head in shame.

"Kuriboh, truth be told, you were banished from Heaven," Jim said, and Judai gasped, looking up.

"What do you mean Kuriboh was banished?" he asked, whimpering. Jim sighed and slowly reached his hands forward, as if mimicking an event from long ago.

"Kuriboh and Ruby were young angels when it happened. They had been sent to Earth for a little while, and Kuriboh ran into a little girl name Tome who he became friends with. As they grew closer, some people started thinking that Tome was crazy because none of them could see Kuriboh because they had no ability to see him. So, they killed Tome," Jim explained. The brunette gasped and looked over at Kuriboh.

Kuriboh stayed silent before closing his eyes gently, looking away. Jim sighed before he continued to explain what was going on.

"After her death, as you can imagine, Kuriboh lost control of himself. He went insane and so did his power. Ruby couldn't stop him, and Kuriboh ended up slaying every human in that village, the worst sin an angel can commit."

"God then deemed that Kuriboh be banished, and as Kuriboh went to earth to become the river, which God believed was sutible since Hell would be too cruel, the Devil sent his messenger to go and retrieve Kuriboh. Kuriboh became a Hell angel, and then as you know, things turned out this way," Jim said with a smile.

Kuriboh glanced up and looked into Jim's eyes.

"But if I was banished, then why am I back here? I shouldn't be able to step foot in Heaven without getting burned, now that I've been banished!" the brunette angel yelled. Jim smiled and wagged a finger.

"True, but when God saw how much Judai cared for you, and when he saw you hesitate to kill him the first few times, he forgave you and undid your banishment," Jim said, and Kurboh's eyes lit up with pure excitement.

"You mean I'm a..." Jim nodded and cut Kuriboh off.

"You are a Pure angel once again," he whispered, and the four figures in the chapel room whooped for joy and happiness. Jim smiled and then rose uo.

"Judai, I tell you all to go to your rooms for the night. The angels will show you to them. You have a hard task ahead of you, Judai Yuki," the aussie stated. Judai looked up at him in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Jim sighed and smiled sadly.

"You are in charge of fighting the Devil's messenger tomorrow. Because if you don't win, then the Devil will claim the world," the aussie stated, and Judai's eyes widened. Jim then dismissed them all to their own rooms, Johan and Judai in one room.

And they didn't leave each other all night.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_Later that Night..._

"Wow! I guess all they wear in Heaven is pure white huh, Johan?" Judai asked and he whirled around in the white tunic that covered his body. Johan nodded slowly as he sat on the white covered bed in the room.

"I guess..." he whispered, looking out the window at the white land scape around him. Judai looked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, Johan... I have to fight the Devil's messenger tomorrow," the brunette whispered, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Johan tense up, but he continued to speak softly about what would occur.

"I might get killed, but if it means that I'll be saving God and the earth, then I don't mind getting murdered. It'll be okay," Judai whispered.

Johan grit his teeth and lowered his head so his blue bangs fell into his green eyes, hiding them from sight.

"It's not okay."

"Huh?" Judai asked, confused at Johan's sudden phrase. Johan turned over and pinned Judai to the bed, holding his hands in his own.

"J-Johan!?" Judai gasped at the bluenette's sudden movement. Said bluenette looked at Judai with a sorrow-filled look in his eyes. Johan slowly reached up and stroked the brunette's cheek with his hand.

"Judai, aren't I good enough?" he asked softly. Judai looked up in confusion. "Aren't I good enough to be your cross? You don't have to fight anyone anymore. I'll take on the Devil myself so you don't have to," Johan whispered.

"Johan, please no! You can't do it! I won't let you fight him!" Judai cried softly and Johan slowly brought his lips to the brunette's. Judai gasped and moaned into the kiss, and then as Johan drew back, Judai smiled lovingly.

"Johan, I have to fight him. Even if it means I mighr die," the brunette whispered. Johan sighed and nodded in understanding before looking at Judai.

"Please then. If it means we will become pure, then please Judai..." Johan leaned down and placed a kiss on Judai's neck, making the brunette moan with pleasure. Johan drew back and whispered in Judai's ear.

"Become one with me in body and soul."

"J-Johan! We can't! If we do, then I will never be able to become Haou!" Judai breathed and Johan pinned him down a little harder.

"Judai, to be impure, you become taken by someone you don't love. But, if you make love to someone whom you really do care for, then you become more pure than any being," Johan explained before kissing Judai on the lips.

Judai gasped and then his eyes widened.

"J-Jo...han... I- Unnn!!" Judai suddenly moaned loudly as Johan's lips latched onto Judai's nipple and began sucking on it. Judai dug his hand into Johan's teal blue hair, panting and moaning his name.

"Aaaah... J-Johan... Unn..." Judai moaned loudly, panting more as he did so. Johan smirked and then pulled back slowly, having slipped Judai's tunic off so that the brunette was dressed in only his boxers.

"Judai, does this feel good?" Johan whispered when he stopped sucking on Judai's nipple. Judai moaned loudly before nodding slowly. He was too happy at the moment to see or feel anything else except Johan.

Judai panted as Johan slowly started to slid down Judai's boxers. Slowly, teasing the brunette so that Judai moaned in annoyance and helped Johan remove his white boxers.

In a sudden swift motion, Judai's boxers were off, Judai naked and exposed to him. The bluenette slowly started to remove his own white shirt, earning and excited gasp from the brunette beneath him.

"Like what you see, Judai-chan?" Johan asked before removing his own pants and boxers. Judai blushed a deep shade of red before he noticed that Johan climbed back ontop of him again, pinning him down gently.

He then gasped again when he felt Johan grab onto his member.

"Wow, Judai. You're really hard, angel and really beautiful," Johan whispered seductively to the panting brunette. Judai shivered at the tone in his lover's voice. He was slightly afraid of what Johan was gonna do, but the other side, he needed Johan so badly.

"J-Johan... unn... p-please..." Judai whispered. Johan smirked and glanced up at Judai with confused eyes.

"Can I?" he asked. Judai stared at the bluenette before nodding slowly, a smile gracing his beautiful lips. "Arigato, Judai-chan," Johan whispered to the brunette. He then went down to Judai's member. He licked the tip of it and then slowly took all of Judai's member into his mouth.

"Unnn!!" Judai moaned. Johan smirked and continued to suck and deep throat Judai's member. Judai moaned loudly, but tried to remain quiet as to not allow anyone to hear. "J-Johan! Unn!!" Judai hollered while he moaned. Johan didn't stop and continued, and if at all possible, made it even more pleasurable for the brunette.

Judai moaned loudly as Johan continued.

"Johan! Stop! I'm... I'm gonna-" Judai cried out as he came suddenly, gasping and moaning from the pleasure he was feeling. Johan then pulled away, and glanced down at the pleased figure beneath him. Judai had a faint blush spread across his face, panting and moaning.

Johan gently sucked on one of his own fingers. He then placed it by Judai's entrance. The bluenette than glanced up at Judai with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Johan asked. Judai nodded, the pink blush still on his face.

"Y-yes... Johan, hurry..." Judai panted. Johan kissed the brunette on the lips quickly, and then stuck his finger into Judai's entrance.

It was uncomfortable, causing Judai to squirm lightly. He wasn't used to anything invading him before. Johan pressed harder into Judai with his finger. Judai bit his lip and moaned in pain. Johan glanced at Judai in concern.

"Are you all right, Ju-chan? Does it hurt? I don't want to hurt you," he asked the brunette. Judai shook his head slowly, his eyes squeezed closed, his hands clutching the sheets while he panted.

"N-no... I'll be fine... I'll be okay," Judai moaned. Johan nodded and then stuck in a second finger, and then the pain kicked in.

Judai moaned loudly in pain when Johan's second finger went in. Johan immediately started kissing Judai's neck to distract him. Judai moaned as Johan slowly scissored him open slightly. Judai breathed in heavily for a few moments, trying to cancel the pain.

Johan kissed Judai's neck and started nipping at it, trying to distract his lover from the pain that was building up.

After a few moments, Johan's third finger pressed into Judai, as gently as Johan could make it. Judai cried out in pain as Johan's third finger entered him. Johan glanced up at Judai with worry on his face. He slipped his third finger out of Judai, and then thought of how to make Judai no longer in pain.

Then an idea struck him.

Johan searched around with his fingers until he heard Judai cry out in pleasure. Johan smiled, knowing that he had found Judai's prostate. He brushed his fingers against that certain spot in Judai again, enjoying the sounds of pleasure coming from his brown-haired angel.

When Judai was moaning in so much pleasure that he couldn't stand it anymore, Johan slipped his third finger in. He then started scissoring Judai slightly open again. Judai moaned and bit his lip at the feeling. He wasn't used to this. It hurt so much, but it felt too good to stop.

The attention Johan was giving him, it felt so good!

"Aaah... Unnnn... Jo...han... Unnnnn..." Judai moaned at the feeling of his lover scissoring him open. He loved Johan. He never wanted this to end! He never wanted Johan to leave him. Never again!

Johan nodded slowly, thinking that Judai was stretched enough, and removed his fingers from the brunette. He spit in his hand and then coated his member in the make-shift lube. Johan positioned himself by Judai's entrance and then looked at Judai in slight concern.

"Are you sure about this, Judai?" he asked, concern lacing in his voice. Judai nodded and moaned in pleasure.

"Y-yes... hurry, Johan. Please, Johan, I need you... I want you inside, Johan..." Judai moaned softly, the blush on his face making him look really attractive. He was so beautiful right now. Johan nodded and gave Judai a quick kiss on the forehead. He then slowly pushed his member into Judai's entrance.

"Unnn!!" Judai bit his lip to muffle the pained moan from his lover, but it failed. Johan kissed and sucked on Judai's shoulder, trying to stop the pain that Judai was in. Judai continued to moan in pain, gasping loudly before closing his eyes. He wasn't used to this yet.

"J-Johan... you can move now," Judai whimpered weakly. Johan did as instructed and started his thrusts slowly as to not hurt his angel. Judai moaned in both pain and pleasure. He had never felt anything like this before.

"Aaah... Johan... unn... Go faster, Johan..." Judai moaned weakly. Johan nodded before he then started thrusting harder an faster into the brunette. Judai groaned at the feeling of penetration, moaning out his lover's name.

It was intoxicating, the way Judai moaned Johan's name. He sounded wonderful, and it just turned Johan on even more.

"Aaah... Jo..haan... unn..." Judai moaned out his lover's name. Johan captured Judai's lips in a kiss, trying to silence the moaning brunette.

He thrusted deeper into the brunette. Judai cried out in pleasure as Johan hit the _certain place_ inside him. The place that made Judai cry out in pleasure. He wasn't sure _what_ Johan had hit. All the brunette knew was that it felt so damn _good_!

"A-ah! H-hit th-there a-again, J-Johan!" Judai said while moaning, attempting to muffle the noise by biting his lower lip. Johan did as instructed, and slammed harder into Judai. The brunette cried out in both pleasure and pain.

Judai had never felt anything this good before! Johan's member inside him. It felt so good! Judai cried out as Johan dug even deeper into him, begging to the bluenette to go faster and harder. The harder Johan went, the better it felt.

Judai cried out in pure pleasure now. The pain mixed in with the pleasure. It felt so good! For Johan, this was incredible. Judai's tight muscles surrounding him built up friction, but that only made it feel better. Johan moaned as he thrust deeper into the brunette.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan yelled, panting as he hollered it out loudly. Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust harder into him.

"Unnn!! J-Johan!! Harder!! Deeper!! Faster!!" the brunette cried out. Johan complied with his lover's demand and thrust harder into the brunette. Judai moaned loudly and then pulled Johan into a passionate kiss.

The two lovers were engulfed in so much pleasure, that they never wanted it to end. When the kiss was broken, Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and pulled him close.

"Oh my God, Johan!!" Judai moaned loudly as Johan thrust deeper into him.

"Unnn!! Judai!!" Johan called out, releasing a loud moan as he continued to thrust into his younger lover.

Judai almost couldn't stand it. Johan was digging deeper into him. The pleasure was almost too much for him. Johan then started stroking Judai's member in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure that the brunette was feeling.

Judai cried out in pleasure, panting a lot before looking into Johan's emerald eyes with lust in them. He loved Johan. He loved being around his lover, wanting him more and more. Judai couldn't stand it any longer.

"J-Johan! I-I'm gonna cum!!" Judai called, throwing his head back against the bed.

"Not yet, Judai! I'm almost there!!" Johan moaned and panted as he thrusted deeper into the brunette.

"I c-can't h-hold it b-back a-anymore!" Judai stuttered, his vision becoming blurred as his face slightly twisted in slight pain.

"Aaaah!! Judai!! Now!!" Johan yelled. Judai cried out as he came suddenly, his vision going white for a quick moment. Johan thrust deeper into Judai and then cried out as he came as well. Judai gasped as his lover came inside him, filling him with his essence.

Johan collapsed on top of Judai, both of the boys panting from exhaustion. Johan slowly pulled out of Judai, landing ontop of him again gently. Judai gladly welcomed the weight. Johan kissed the brunette on the forehead and pulled the covers up over the lovers.

"I love you, Ju-chan," he whispered. Judai smiled before snuggling into Johan's warm chest.

"I love... you too, Johan-kun," the brunette whispered before the two lovers fell into a deep sleep, wrapped up in Heaven's white covers, their arms laced around each other as their minds fell into deep sleep.

'_God, please forgive me. But I've become purer than ever now, Because I have myself to a mortal man. Because I gave myself to Johan._'

--

Me: Yay! There was a lemon!

Lucy: Finally!

Me: Yeah!

Lucy: Okay, the next chapter will be the final one!

Me: Right! Please enjoy it, everyone!

Lucy: Please review nicely or not at all!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: End of the War

**Title**: Kamikaze Kaito Haou

**Genre**: romance, humor

**Rating**: M for violence, language, and lemon

**Pairings**: JohanXJudai and Ruby CarbuncleXHane Kuriboh

**Summary**: By day, Yuki Judai is just an ordinary teenage boy living in an ordinary school. But by night, he is Kamikaze Kaito Haou- the reincarnation of Haou of Arc, a powerful warrior who serves under God! His mission? Hunt down demon-possessed paintings and exorcize the spirits within! With only the help of angel-in-training Hane Kuriboh by his side, Judai has to learn how to battle evil at the same time he's trying to survive high school! But with new-found crush Johan Anderson, and crazy fellow phantom theif Kaito Yubel running around causing problems, life might be more trouble for the brunette than he imagined!

Me: Here is the last chapter!

Lucy: Yup! Judai VS the Messenger of Hell.

Me: You'll never guess who he'll have to defeat in his fight.

Lucy: Yup, and something takes a turn for the worst that soon might become good.

Me: We hope you all enjoy it XD

Lucy: Here'd the final chapter!

**_Chapter Fifteen: End of the War_**

_The Next Day at the Chapel of Heaven..._

"To seal the evil born in the night..."

Judai suddenly leaped from his crouched position in the center of the chapel room, his body turning into the form of Kaito Haou, his form glowing in the pure white lights of Heaven. Judai winked at nothingness.

"Kaito Haou takes flight! Here I am!" he yelled, and a chorus of claps followed after him. The brunette looked over his shoulder and smiled at everyone who was in the chapel to watch his spectacular fight.

Johan stood right be Judai, his lips formed into a smile. Haou, who Judai had been excited to see again, was watching from the side-lines with Jehu right at his side, holding him tightly around the waist.

Jim stood in the center of the chapel as well, and on the side lines were Ruby and Kuriboh, both of them dressed in pure white. Judai smiled and then glared over at the other person who was by Jim.

The person was a young male, with thick black hair and pale green eyes. He was clothed in all black, and he seemed to give off an evil vibe that none of the beings of Heaven ever wanted to feel again.

Martin, the Messenger of the Devil.

Jim turned to Martin and sneered before bowing respectfully. Martin sneered, flashing his teeth, before forcing a bow to the aussie before turning and heading to his side of the platform.

Jim rolled his eyes and looked at Judai, raising his hand up.

"Judai Yuki! Your time to fight is almost here! I recommend that if you have any final words, in case you don't make it, that you say them now," the austraillian yelled out so he was heard clearly.

Judai looked over at Johan, who opened his arms in a ready embrace. Judai smiled and landed gently into the hug, lacing his arms around Johan's waist and drawing him as close as he could get.

"I'll be safe. I swear..." Judai whispered, and Johan gave a small nod. Judai then drew back and smiled at Haou, who was walking up to him.

"Judai, I gave you the last of my power because I believed you were the rightful heir to it. I believe in you, and I know that Johan believes in you as well," the silverette said with a small smile.

Jehu ruffled Johan's hair and smirked down at him. Johan glared at the former demon before laughing along with him, happy to be with his 'other half' once again. They had gotten on better terms now.

Judai then walked over to Kuriboh, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"If you, Kuriboh, cheer me on, I'll do just fine, I know it," the brunette kaito stated. Kuriboh shuddered.

"B-but if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have been so broken! How can you just forgive me so easily, Judai?!" the angel hollered. Judai flashed him a famous Yuki Judai smile before ruffling his hair.

"Hey, we're best friends, aren't we?" he asked. Kuriboh's eyes widened and then he nodded, smiling as tears filled his eyes, out of joy this time.

He had never been so happy.

Johan nodded at his lover before taking his place right beside Ruby, watching the fight as it was about to go on. Martin raised his hand up towards a black door on the opposite side of the white chapel room.

"Let me introduce, the one who you'll be fighting..." he whispered, and the doors slowly opened.

The darkness creeped into the room, and Judai narrowed his eyes, ready for the fight to begin with whoever his opponent was. Footsteps echoed through the doorway as a figure appeared out of it.

And Judai's eyes widened.

"N-no way..." he whispered as some more figures appeared from the door, going to watch the fight for their side of the gates. But Judai was more focused on the figure standing before him now with a smug smirk.

The person had long silver hair in the front that was short in the back, and his golden eyes flashed several times with evilness. He was clothed in a black short kimono top with a blue bottom part, the short black shorts hidden by it.

On his feet were black boots with blue laces, and in his hands were black gloves. Around his waist was a red sash, and on his forehead, a blue gem tied to a string hanging above his nose. The person have a smirk.

On his chest was a silver cross with a black gem in the center, flashing on and off with angry energy. Judai stayed silent while backing up slowly, and the on-lookers on heaven's side of the gate gasped.

"T-that's _me_..." Judai whispered in terror. Martin nodded slowly.

"Yes, and let me tell you somethign special. That is you, Judai. But that was the you when you were working for the Devil, only with a nother outfit. That was you..." Martin pointed an accusing finger at the brunette kaito.

"When you were all alone, Judai Yuki!!"

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

Judai's eyes widened as he scanned the images of the people who were watching the Devil's associate. He saw that they were all darker, more evil-looking versions of the people who were watching him fight.

"W-what? How..?" Judai whimpered, and then he gasped over at the Devil's messenger, who was cackling insanely.

"Don't you know? This is your opponent," Martin stated, and then the Evil Judai stepped forward, lips drawn back into a wicked smirk. Judai gasped and stumbled back, feeling his hand touch something.

He glanced down to see a golden and white sword in his hand.

"W-what?" he breathed, and he then turned over to see that Evil Judai had a black and silver version of the sword.

Judai snarled before lunging at the Evil version of himself, slashing at him with the sword. Evil Judai leaped into the air and swung his sword at the brunette, but Judai merely blocked it with his white one.

"Stay back!" Judai yelled as he kicked the Evil Judai away, but he failed to realize that both the swords were knocked back and out of their grasps.

Judai growled and raced forward, his fist prepared to hit the Evil Judai as hard as he could. Evil Judai yelled as he went racing at Judai, his fist curled up in the same manor, ready to hit his counterpart with everything he had.

Finally, when they clashed, both of their fists slammed into each other's face's.

Judai was thrown back again the ground, groaning in pain, while Evil Judai fell to the other side, remaining still to the ground. They both groaned in pain, but after a few moments, neither of them seemed to move.

"Judai!?" Johan yelled, and Judai slowly sat up, rubbing the side of his face in pain.

"Oh, that hurt..." he whimpered with a small laugh before rising to his feet and walking over to Evil Judai, noticing how the darker version of himself seemed to shudder and back up as far as he could.

Judai smiled softly.

"I get it. I know exactly how you feel. I was you at one point after all..." the brunette whispered as he continued to walk to the evil version of himself.

"But it's gonna be all right now. You're never alone. Johan taught us that, didn't he? We have him, Haou, Shou, Ojisama, Jehu, Kuriboh, Ruby, Jim, God, Edo, and everyone else," Judai said with a small assuring smile.

The Evil Judai stared with wide eyes as Judai kneeled before him, hand outstretched.

"I have to defeat the Devil. But I can't do it unless I have all of myself. Will you... help us?" he asked, and Evil Judai remained silent. Martin snarled.

"What's the matter with you?! Finish him off!! Now!!!" the Devil's messenger hollered, but Evil Judai remained quiet, staring up into Judai's golden eyes. He then smiled sadly, tears forming in his gold eyes.

And quickly, he took Judai's hand in his own.

"What!?" Martin shouted as the Evil Judai vanished into thin air, fusing with Judai. The other watchers from the Devil's side glew bright black before vanishing as well, disappearing from existance.

Judai then rose to his feet and took out a pin, one that he used to checkmate demons with when he was a kaito on earth. The brunette swung around.

"In the name of God..." Judai whispered before hurling the pin at Martin, who was holding a painting that held all of the Devil's power within it. Martin gasped as the pin neared him, and then before he could do anything, it happened.

The pin thunked into the painting.

"CHECKMATE!!!"

Martin gasped as the painting glew black, the pin becoming a King pawn, and then Judai pulled it back quickly. He caught it in his hand, and then waved it around with a smirk.

Martin snarled as the rest of the people watching Judai started cheering happily for him. The Devil's messenger snarled evilly, his eyes glowing as he felt his power vanishing, and then he snapped a glare over to the gang.

"Judai... You destroyed me. I might be vanishing, but there's one thing I can do before I die..." Martin laughed as a dark energy came from the painting and formed before him in the form of a sharp dagger.

"And that's kill you and take you with me!!!" Martin hollered as the knife went flying at Judai, and the kaito had no way of blocking it from attacking him. He could only gasp in terror. Martin vanished into death soon after, smirking at his plan.

"Judai!!" Johan hollered, not able to look away before the boy he loved was murdered. Judai covered his eyes with his arm, not wanting to see the dagger hit him in the body and destroy him. As he flinched, something moved in front of him.

Judai glanced up and gasped in horror at who was before him.

"Kuriboh!!" he shouted as the angel leaped before him, right as the dagger and the dark power hit Kuriboh full force.

And Judai couldn't speak.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

"NO!!! KURIBOH!!!" Ruby hollered as the brunette angel collapsed to the ground, his body covered in burns and char marks. Kuriboh moaned weakly and opened his eyes, which were losing light fast.

"Kuriboh!" Judai yelled, feeling tears form in his eyes as Johan ran over and embraced the brunette tightly. Kuriboh smiled weakly at him as Ruby dropped to her knees beside the angel and lifted him into her arms, sobbing down at him.

"Why did you do that?!" Ruby yelled, her tears making her voice crack. Kuriboh smiled sadly and stroked the purplette angel's cheek.

"You're so... pretty when you aren't crying, Ruby. So please don't cry for me. I'm not worth it," the former hell angel smiled. Ruby choked out some sobs as she embraced Kuriboh tightly, crying her heart out.

Judai shuddered as he looked down at Kuriboh. "W-why? Why would you..." Judai stopped talking when Kuriboh laughed weakly, choking up afterward.

"P-people do weird things for the ones they love, Judai. You taught me that. You saved me, even when I... tried to destroy you. You believed... in me.." Kuriboh whispered as his strength started to fade.

"It's the least I can do for you. Is surrender my life..." Kuriboh whispered before smiling up at Ruby once more. "Judai, you're always going to be like my child, please don't forget that, ever," the angel whispered, and Judai sobbed as he nodded.

Kuriboh glanced over at Ruby and stroked her cheek with his hand, smiling at her weakly.

"Ruby, take care of them, okay? Ruby, I want to tell you something..." the brunette angel whispered before he brought his lips up against the other angel's. Ruby gasped but welcomed it, and as soon as it started, it ended.

Kuriboh pulled back and smiled weakly.

"Ruby, I love you," he whispered before his eyes closed, and he collapsed back into the other angel's embrace. Ruby shuddered, red eyes wide with terror.

"K-Kuriboh..." she whispered, hoping that he'd give her an answer, but he didn't even move. "Kuriboh!" she called, just a little louder to wake up the angel that she had fallen in love with. Kuriboh stayed silent, and Ruby shuddered before embracing him tightly.

"No! No, no no!! Oh God, please no! Why him!? Why!?" Ruby cried, and Judai embraced Johan tightly, crying his heart out as well. Johan embraced Judai tightly, feeling sorry for both of the angels for what they had lost.

Kuriboh had lost his life, and Ruby had lost her true love.

Jim, feeling sorry for both of them, stepped down from his alter and placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder before looking over at Judai.

"Judai, you can rescue him. You merely have to give up your ability to turn into a kaito, and the power will be given to Kuriboh. He'll be reincarnated on Earth, and be given a second chance," the messenger of God stated.

Judai nodded vigourously, and Jim nodded, telling Judai that when he left Heaven for earth, his powers would vanish from this world. Johan looked over at Ruby and smiled sadly at her, patting her on the back.

"See you later, partner," he whispered, and Ruby looked over with a smile, even if she was still crying hysterically.

"Bye, Johan. I'll see you real soon," she whispered before giving him and Judai a hug. And with that, Jim transported both Johan and Judai back to earth, both of them losing their powers to become kaitos.

Once there, Judai had run into his parents, who were coming back and had gotten back together. They moved back in with Judai, and Judai introduced them to Johan, whom they both approved could date Judai.

Shou told his father that Haou was no longer a problem, and the investigation was ended finally, much to Judai's happiness, and then Edo and Shou found out who they really loved. They all grew up near one another to make sure they stayed friends.

And their lives moved on to a happier start.

**SPIRITSHIPPING 4 EVER**

_10 Years Later..._

"Yay! It's Uncle Johan again!" Diana Phoenix cried as she latched onto Johan's leg. Johan, now 26, ruffled her long black hair and smiled at her with a wide goofy grin that he usually had on his face.

"Hey, Ruby- I mean Diana. How's it going?" he asked, and Diana chirped in happiness.

"I'm okay, Uncle! How are you doing?" the little four year old asked. Johan smiled before frowning slightly.

"I'm all right. I'm worried about Judai, though. Edo and Dad insisted that I stay here while the baby was being born, but I'm still so worried about him," the bluenette explained. As he spoke, Shou slowly strode into the living room.

"Relax, Jo-kun. Aniki will be just fine," the mini bluenette explained with a smile. Johan gave a small smile before looking back down at Diana, who flashed a happy grin back up at him.

Johan and Judai were probably the only ones who knew this, but Diana was acutally the reincarnation of Ruby, since she couldn't bear to be apart from Kuriboh. Jim had reincarnated Kuriboh into someone close to Ruby, but she hadn't met him yet. And then she was reincarnated into Shou's daughter.

"Hey! Aniki's home!" Shou called, and Johan immediatly raced to the front of the house, his green eyes wide with exictement. He raced into the front of the apartments to see Judai just barely getting out of the car, holding something in his arms.

"Oh. Hey, Johan!" Judai smiled happily. Johan blushed and gently hugged Judai, careful not to harm whatever he was holding. Diana came out behind Johan and looked at the thing in Judai's arms.

"What that, Uncle Judai?" she asked, and Judai smiled at Johan before putting the bundle down in front of Diana. The ravenette looked at it and then she smiled.

The bundle held a little child with brown hair and green eyes, and the baby was smiling up at Diana, while reaching for her. Suddenly, the baby smiled, and Diana felt soemthing snap in the back of her mind.

"Kuri...boh?" she whispered in shock, and Judai smiled.

"No, Diana. His name is Cecil," he stated, and Diana stared before hugging the little infant in her arms.

"I love you, Cecil!" she yelled, and Johan laughed nervously.

'_Yup, no doubt in my mind that Diana is Ruby,_' he thought before holding Judai close in his arms and smiling at him. Judai laughed and hugged Johan back before they both looked up at the heavens.

Knowing that they were always being watched over by God.

--

Me: Yay! Kuriboh and Ruby live!!

Lucy: I'm happy that you all enjoye this story!

Me: Yeah! We're sorry it ended, but it had to some time, right?

Lucy: Yeah, and it was a good story over all.

Me: Yeah. So, what parts did you guys like the best?

Lucy: We like your feedback and will work on our other stories as soon as possible.

Me: Thank you all for your support XD

Lucy: Please review and more one-shot dedications (We like writing those) will be given out XD If any of you has any ideas for some one shots you want us to type for you, please tell us and we'll get to work on it for you XD

Me: Thanks for your support and please review!


End file.
